<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trolley problem by AlcoSiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107188">Trolley problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri'>AlcoSiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Киберпанк!АУ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miyavi (Musician), lynch. (Band), the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Detectives, Group Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец XXI века, виртуальность прочно вошла в жизнь людей. Но и как все хорошие задумки, её пытаются использовать для грязных дел. Два детектива разбираются в запутанном деле, а одному из них предстоит решить, что важнее – дружба или долг.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoi (the GazettE)/Hazuki (lynch.), Reita/Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Киберпанк!АУ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается кокосовому осьминогу и австралийскому воронковому пауку.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Неоновая вывеска мигала разноцветными огнями, умудряясь перебивать яркость всех остальных. Поморщившись, мужчина покачал головой – безвкусица стала новым трендом, и приходилось с этим мириться и терпеть. Около двери он достал простую пластиковую карточку, но так ничего и не сделал. Глубоко вздохнув и закрыв глаза, он заставил себя успокоиться и настроиться на нужный лад. В этот момент послышался тихий стук каблуков, и он улыбнулся. Теперь всё было как нужно. Поднеся карточку к считывающему устройству, он открыл дверь и придержал её, пропуская вперёд девушку. После чего посмотрел на неё, прежде чем зайти самому. Всё было безупречно, и глядя на неё, он сам поправил галстук и ворот рубашки, словно стараясь соответствовать.</p><p>– Господин Сайто, – он подошёл к единственному столику и вежливо поклонился сидевшему мужчине.</p><p>– Мистер… Блэк? – Сайто кивнул, предлагая ему сесть, но тут же зацепился взглядом за девушку и удивлённо вскинул брови: – Кто ваша спутница?</p><p>– Да, всё верно, – хмыкнув, Блэк сел на стул напротив и щёлкнул пальцами. Девушка подошла ближе и встала около него, положив руку на спинку стула и замерев, глядя в одну точку. – Это то, о чём мы с вами говорили. Поэтому не обращайте внимания, давайте перейдём к делу?</p><p>– Я не ожидал, – Сайто удивлённо покачал головой и тут же хмыкнул: – И какие… У неё возможности?</p><p>– Если вам есть, что защитить в виртуальности, это будет лучший антивирус для вас. Возможно, оболочка и может вызывать вопросы, но она не влияет на функционал.</p><p>– Вы так уверены в этом? – Сайто скептически нахмурился.</p><p>– О да… – Блэк хмыкнул, подняв руку. Девушка положила свою ладонь поверх, и под её пальцами появилось свечение. После этого Блэк кинул на стол между ними четыре шарика: – Ваши защитные и следящие программы были дезактивированы в тот же момент, когда мы зашли. А ваши сотрудники даже не послали сигнал. Верно?</p><p>– Кхм… Впечатляюще. Как вы называете своё творение?</p><p>– Кэрри. Можете считать это моей слабостью. Её интерфейс похож на мою первую любовь, – Блэк ухмыльнулся, – надеюсь, мы с вами сработаемся. Про стоимость программы я уже писал. Если вы будете готовы её приобрести, напишите мне, и я пришлю вам файл.</p><p>Он замолчал, когда девушка склонилась к нему. Светлые длинные локоны заслонили обзор, но она почти сразу выпрямилась и бросила на стол ещё несколько шариков.</p><p>– Не думаю, что вы сможете её взломать, Сайто, – Блэк улыбнулся, – она совершенна.</p><p>– Да… Кажется, вы правы, – Сайто, до этого державший пальцы у уха и прислушивавшийся к чему-то, посмотрел на него: – Я свяжусь с вами на этой неделе.</p><p>– Хорошо. Простите, у меня есть ещё встречи сегодня. Надеюсь, вы извините меня за небольшое хулиганство, – Блэк поднялся и кивнул девушке, после чего она подошла к нему со спины и обняла. Вокруг них вспыхнул яркий свет и всё исчезло.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>– Можешь не отстраняться, мне приятно.</p><p>– Замолчи, пожалуйста. Сейчас я обрублю хвосты и перетащу нас на безопасную территорию. А пока побудь ангелом.</p><p>– А я им не являюсь?</p><p>– Даже если ты попытаешься сотворить себе такой аватар, тебе никто не поверит.</p><p>– Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце. Ладно, расслабься. Я вижу, что всё в порядке. Ты перестраховываешься.</p><p>– Тогда перекидывай нас.</p><p>После очередной вспышки света они оказались в небольшой комнате. По обстановке она напоминала придорожные мотели середины шестидесятых прошлого века в США. Поморщившись, девушка прошлась и присела на край кровати, закинув ногу на ногу.</p><p>– Ты не хочешь переодеться? Похож на наркоторговца.</p><p>– Не будь занудой. Мне он показался горячим.</p><p>– Я не буду комментировать твой вкус, но по мне так, он хорошо смотрелся лишь в том месте. Давай, не ломайся.</p><p>– Хорошо-хорошо, ты же иначе меня пилить будешь, да? – подойдя к зеркалу, он посмотрел на отражение, после чего потёр ладонями лицо и закрыл глаза. В темноте вспыхнул интерфейс, предлагая варианты возможных изменений. Кликнув по стандартной иконке, похожей на его реальную внешность, он почувствовал, как по коже пробежал лёгкий разряд электричества. – Так лучше?</p><p>– Ага, а то этот «Мистер Блэк» совершенно ужасен. И тебе не идёт.</p><p>– Ой, молчи. Зато, если нам повезёт, он поможет нам добраться до цели. И я совершенно иначе думаю про твою внешность. Кэрри невероятная обаяшка. Пусть ты и обломал меня с моей идеей, я рад, что в итоге она оказалась такой.</p><p>– Потому что, если бы мы делали то, что ты предложил, она выглядела бы как звезда порно времён твоей молодости, – мило улыбнувшись, девушка показала ему средний палец.</p><p>– Не говори об этом таком тоном. Это слишком возбуждающе, и я боюсь не сдержать себя в руках.</p><p>– Не выйдет. Видишь ли, мне некогда было запариваться на детали. Поэтому Кэрри беспола как кукла.</p><p>– Жестоко…</p><p>– Предусмотрительно. Ещё пара шуток, и при встрече ты будешь платить за мою выпивку. Ты готов пойти на это, Хазуки?</p><p>– Ты думаешь, что запугаешь меня этим? Не смеши. Не парься, и вообще, у меня голова начала болеть от твоих программок. Моя защита сходит с ума только от тебя, но никаких внешних попыток пробиться я не вижу.</p><p>– Я просто не хочу, чтобы всё пошло насмарку. Сам же знаешь, если всё пойдет как нужно, мы окажемся в плюсе. И это поможет всем.</p><p>– Да-да, я помню. Но я был бы в разы более счастлив, если бы понимал, за чем ты там охотишься. Не хочешь поделиться истинной целью?</p><p>– Всему своё время. Просто доверься. Мне нужно проверить на месте и убедиться, что эта информация не ложная. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю просто так болтать.</p><p>– Именно поэтому ты – лучший напарник. Иди уже отсыпаться. Не представляю, сколько времени у тебя ушло на то, чтобы подготовиться к этому делу.</p><p>– До четверга, – улыбнувшись, «Кэрри» послала ему воздушный поцелуй, потом её фигура застыла и рассыпалась искрами. Только после этого Хазуки позволил себе выйти из сети.</p><p>Перед глазами немного двоилось и плыли тёмные круги. Дождавшись, пока картинка выровняется, Хазуки поднялся с кресла. По экрану перед ним раскрывался интерфейс виртуального пространства, и потребовалось ещё несколько кликов по экрану, чтобы отключиться полностью. В висках зудело, но это только из-за того, что они так долго прыгали между серверами, прежде чем оказаться в безопасности. Шунт перегрелся, и нужно было охладиться. Пройдя в ванну, Хазуки наклонился к крану и, включив холодную воду, сунул под неё голову.</p><p>Сразу стало проще. Выпрямившись, он посмотрел в зеркало и зачесал руками волосы назад. Нужно будет извиниться перед Койю при встрече. В конце концов, он пёкся об их безопасности. Он задумался и пришёл в себя, только когда услышал лай. Маро отреагировал на его движение и прибежал со своей лежанки в ванную, и теперь радостно вилял хвостом и требовал внимания. Улыбнувшись, Хазуки присел на корточки и погладил его по голове.</p><p>– Сейчас-сейчас. Я закину что-нибудь в себя и мы пойдём погулять. Ты же хочешь, да?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юу не любил такие дни. Мало того, что его выдернули из постели слишком рано, так ещё и пришлось ждать напарника. Он сам успел перехватить кофе и теперь сидел в машине и листал пришедшую из офиса информацию. Акира всё ещё не приехал. Впрочем, он жил дальше от района с офисными высотками, и это можно было простить, если бы не настроение Юу.</p><p>Он третий раз пролистнул пришедшие из участка файлы и вздохнул. Какого черта на простое ограбление потребовалось привлекать двух детективов, когда можно было обойтись техником из отдела кибербезопасности, он не понимал. Сделав еще глоток кофе, он поднёс руку к уху и вытянул из размещенного прямо за ним шунта тонкий проводок. Подключившись через бортовой компьютер машины к полицейской базе, он достал из архива данные про фирму, заявившую об ограблении, и погрузился в изучение.</p><p>Из размышлений его вырвал писк системы безопасности, и когда он отключился от виртуальности, стук по стеклу. Прямо перед его машиной стоял спортивный тёмно-синий байк. До боли знакомый, и Юу вздохнул, опуская стекло и повернув голову.</p><p>– Ты уверен, что мы должны работать здесь, а не внутри? – Акира широко улыбался и выглядел до неприличия бодрым и довольным.</p><p>– Я уверен, что если бы ты ехал быстрее, мы бы уже были там. Отойди давай.</p><p>– Ты сам всегда злишься, если я слишком гоняю. К тому же, теперь ты сможешь рассказать мне, из-за чего пришлось так рано ехать, – Акира отошёл к своему байку, и это спасло его от всего того, что Юу собирался высказать. Он мысленно досчитал до десяти, прежде чем дверь машины поднялась вверх, и он вышел на улицу.</p><p>– Если ты скажешь, что не смотрел материалы дела…</p><p>– Давай без угроз? Я попытался собраться скорее. Думал, успею раньше тебя и пролистну. Так в чём проблема? Убийство? Даже странно…</p><p>– Кража, – Юу усмехнулся, видя непонимание на его лице. С точно таким же выражением он сам последние полчаса пытался понять, что происходит.</p><p>– Ладно, я сделаю вид, что понял, – Акира нахмурился, но тут же тряхнул головой и улыбнулся: – В любом случае, с общением у тебя лучше, чем у меня. Ты умудряешься любого пострадавшего очаровать, а я постою рядом и послушаю.</p><p>– Скотина… – Юу тихо выдохнул, но покачал головой. Акира отлично умудрялся сливаться с того, что ему не нравилось, но делал это настолько непринужденно, что за годы их общения Юу перестал верить в то, что у того есть какие-то проблемы с общением.</p><p>– Не будь занудой.</p><p>– Не перегибай палку, иначе сам пойдёшь общаться, а я подожду тебя здесь. Давай не будем тратить время?</p><p>– Конечно, сегодня ты босс.</p><p>Юу опять досчитал до десяти. Он понимал, что Акира и сам не до конца осознавал, что и как говорил, но от его слов он терял душевное равновесие и реагировал на них гораздо острее, чем требовалось. Даже сейчас, когда всё, что могло быть между ними из недосказанного, осталось в прошлом. Он устало махнул рукой и, поправив воротник пиджака, подошёл к входу в бизнес-центр. Зеркальные двери с тихим вздохом плавно раздвинулись перед ними, и они зашли внутрь. Офисы Cyber Dynamics занимали два верхних этажа. Поднимаясь на лифте, Юу краем глаза наблюдал за тем, как Акира, по-видимому, окончательно примерил на себя роль глуповатого напарника, и смотрел на открывшийся перед ним вид на город через стекло.</p><p>– Эй, ты что, дуешься на меня? – Акира сказал это тихо, даже не поворачивая головы. – Сам посуди. Что я буду спрашивать? Заметил ли кто-то что-то необычное, пока ночью их сервер обчищали?</p><p>– Нет. Просто воспользуйся своими возможностями и понаблюдай за людьми. Постарайся при этом быть душкой, а не таким придурком как со мной. Я к твоему внутреннему миру привык, а другим людям может быть непросто.</p><p>– Почему я всё равно чувствую себя виноватым?</p><p>– Так и должно быть, – Юу хмыкнул, когда двери лифта открылись, и они вышли в просторный холл.</p><p>Когда они подошли к ресепшену, Юу уже поднял руку, чтобы показать цифровой значок, встроенный в браслет, но увидел, что вместо привычного робота там сидела живая девушка. Он очаровательно улыбнулся и кивнул ей, показывая удостоверение.</p><p>– Добрый день. Детективы Широяма и Сузуки. Прибыли по оставленному заявлению.</p><p>– Здравствуйте, детективы. Господин Сайто ждёт вас.</p><p>Секретарша провёла их к кабинету главы фирмы, и Юу заметил, как по пути Акира недовольно поджимал губы. Он догадывался, что тому совсем не нравился дизайн в белых тонах, напоминавший научную лабораторию и оперблок при их управлении. После всех кривляний Акиры, Юу чувствовал удовлетворение от этого. Только перед дверями, когда секретарша скрылась предупредить об их визите, он похлопал его по плечу и ободряюще улыбнулся.</p><p>– Ты со мной или осмотришься здесь?</p><p>– Кажется, у меня нет выбора, – Акира закатил глаза и усмехнулся, – давай, я поговорю с сотрудниками. Не переживай за меня, я не убегу испуганно.</p><p>– Я в тебя верю, – Юу зашёл в кабинет.</p><p>Обстановка внутри кардинально отличалась. Юу показалось, будто он шагнул из научной лаборатории куда-то в уголок старой Японии. Деревянные и бумажные панели, разрисованные тушью ростками бамбука и журавлями, тихое журчание воды и голограмма на окнах, создающая впечатление, будто они находились не под крышей небоскрёба, а в тихом отдалённом саду.</p><p>– Простите мою слабость, детектив. Это место для меня – напоминание о детстве, чтобы не забывать, что скрывается за всем этим техническим прогрессом, – Сайто был мужчиной сорока лет, суховатым и серьёзным, как подобает бизнесмену. Правда, Юу почувствовал лёгкое разочарование, что тот был в светлом льняном костюме, а не в традиционной одежде. Это казалось ему более логичным.</p><p>– У вас хорошее чувство вкуса, – Юу улыбнулся, после чего активировал визуальную панель с браслета и выбрал диктофон: – Если вы не возражаете, я бы приступил к делу. Расскажите о том, что случилось и кто обнаружил пропажу. Были какие-то следы? Возможно, в журнале фаервола осталось что-то о проникновении и взломе?</p><p>– Да, конечно. Мне сообщили сегодня утром, когда после выходных вышли финансовые специалисты. Дежурные техники и те, кто работают в графике, не заметили ничего необычного. Они говорят, что фаервол ни на что не реагировал. Они проверили – внешнего подключения к серверам не было. Понимаете… Это выглядит так, будто кража произошла изнутри. Но я лично знаю всех, кто оставался на выходных здесь… И я проверил все логи их активности. Ничего подозрительного не было.</p><p>– Вы не возражаете, если я подключусь к серверу и сам проверю?</p><p>– Да, конечно. Спрашивайте всё, что посчитаете нужным, и обращайтесь ко всем.</p><p>Юу поблагодарил и дождался, пока Сайто распорядится, чтобы один из сотрудников дал ему полный доступ к сети. После этого Юу прошёлся по этажу и, найдя Акиру, махнул ему рукой, чтобы тот не терял. Тот общался с одним из техников. Парень постоянно терялся и словно пытался оправдаться. Юу же устроился на диванчике недалеко от ресепшена и вытянул из стены тонкий гибкий проводок, подключив его к разъёму за ухом. Перед глазами побежали ряды кода, и Юу зажмурился, давая программе подстроиться и пустить его. Переход к виртуальности он ощутил привычным покалыванием в кончиках пальцев.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Юу поморщился. На фоне кабинета самого Сайто рабочее пространство в виртуальности выглядело неуютно и уныло. Однообразные блоки данных и ячейки хранилищ совершенно не навевали желание даже находиться там. Юу догадался, что весь интерфейс свели к минимуму для упрощения поиска. Ему это, наоборот, мешало, но это входило в стандартную процедуру действий, поэтому приходилось мириться.</p><p>Оглядевшись по сторонам, он подошёл к простой панели управления и вывел перед собой голографический вывод данных, просматривая последние операции. Юу ненавидел это больше всего на свете – сверка всех движений денег по счетам компании, последние крупные операции и действия внутри серверов. Всё это занимало слишком много времени и выматывало. Через некоторое время он почувствовал, что его качнуло в сторону, хотя вокруг так ничего и не было, и тут же раздался голос.</p><p>– Нашёл что-нибудь?</p><p>– А ты как думаешь? – Юу закатил глаза, когда Акира так бесцеремонно подключился для связи с ним. – Что ты выяснил? Я видел, что ты запугивал местных.</p><p>– Да ничего интересного. Поговорил с несколькими техниками. Один из них в тот вечер был здесь. Говорит, что, судя по логам, все случилось в 23:48, когда сервера находились на стандартном обновлении, и в это время подключиться почти нереально.</p><p>– Почти.</p><p>– Да, и это говорит лишь об одном – тут работали не дилетанты. Вряд ли дело дали нам, если бы это было простое воровство.</p><p>– О, до тебя дошло? Или решил всё же пролистать материалы дела? – Юу хмыкнул. Как бы он ни ворчал, но с Акирой стало веселее. Он откинул очередной файл с данными и притянул к себе следующий, принявшись за него.</p><p>– Не делай из меня такого засранца.</p><p>– Зачем мне стараться? Ты справляешься и сам, – он услышал в ответ тихий смех. – Я заберу пару файлов с собой, чтобы проверить их. Найди для меня хороший кофе. Здесь невозможно работать. Канал связи у них паршивейший. И, как мне кажется, это не из-за того, что фирме не хватает денег. Они очень пекутся о безопасности, даже путём ухудшения жизни себе же.</p><p>– Извращенцы, – Акира хмыкнул и отключился.</p><p>После этого тишина показалась звенящей. Юу поставил выбранные файлы на копирование, после чего огляделся. Ему всё больше казалось, что деньги играли в деле самую последнюю роль. Он наугад открыл реестр с последними логами и промотал их, просматривая последние изменения. Однообразная и скучная рутина, ничем не отличающаяся от того, что было во всех остальных сегментах, что он проверил.</p><p>У Юу голова закружилась. Это выглядело как бред. Он видел, как в минуту деньги исчезли со счетов фирмы, но никаких движений или операций, которые могли бы это объяснить, не проходило. Он устало закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, перед глазами вспыхнула картинка. Дурацкий анимированный файл со стилизованным персонажем из какой-то древней видеоигрушки. Юу уставился на него, не имея ни малейшего представления, каким образом эта картинка могла оказаться среди данных. В висках застучало, и он зацепился за анимацию, прокручивая момент её появления на серверах.</p><p>По времени это совпадало с тем, когда исчезли деньги, но картинка находилась среди данных, которые относились к разработкам компании. Юу замер, недоверчиво прокрутил реестр ещё раз, рассматривая его со всех сторон, а потом потянул на себя картинку, проверив то, что относилось к ячейке, где она хранилась. Он почувствовал, как его мотнуло в сторону, а потом раздался голос: «Ты скоро? Нам ещё в участок надо доложиться», он недовольно буркнул: «Пять минут», – после чего просто скопировал всё, что касалось этого файла к себе в облако. Тут он точно закопался бы на весь день. И что-то подсказывало Юу, что пока не стоит торопиться и говорить Сайто о такой находке. Это могло быть следом, а могло – дурацкой шуткой внутри компании, и Юу просто потратил бы не только своё время, но и выставил бы себя идиотом перед пострадавшими.</p><p>Дождавшись закачки файла, он наконец позволил себе расслабиться и выйти из сети. В глазах ещё немного рябило пока зрительные нервы приходили в себя после виртуальности. Акира сидел рядом и ждал его. Юу сначала почувствовал запах кофе, а уже потом увидел, что тот держал в руках стаканчик.</p><p>– Меня уверили, что он хорош, – Акира улыбнулся, протянув его, и Юу с удовольствием забрал. Как и всегда после погружения в виртуальность, у него обострились ощущения. Он с удовольствием поскрёб подушечкой указательного пальца по бумажному стаканчику, ощущая фактуру и шероховатости, после чего осторожно отпил.</p><p>– Не соврали. И почему ты сам не попробовал?</p><p>– Решил проверить на тебе, – Акира хохотнул, тут же получив тычок в бок.</p><p>– Продолжишь так шутить, и на тебе я буду проверять крепость стен, задумайся об этом, – Юу фыркнул. – Ладно, поехали. Я пока изучу данные по делу и прицеплюсь к тебе. Поэтому будь законопослушным гражданином и ненадолго вспомни, что ты коп.</p><p>– Ты это к чему?</p><p>– Только попробуй превысить скорость.</p><p>– Да когда я так делал?</p><p>– Всегда, Акира, всегда. Пойдём.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>– Ты здесь ночевать собрался?</p><p>Акира заглянул к нему в кабинет уже под вечер. После того, как они вернулись в участок, Юу махнул рукой, полностью поглощенный материалами дела, и отправил напарника отчитываться в одиночку. Сам же Юу закрылся у себя, перебирая все собранные в Cyber Dynamics материалы. К вечеру у него голова шла кругом от того, что дело оказалось более запутанным, чем хотелось, а картинка постоянно всплывала перед глазами, не давая о ней забыть. В какой-то момент Юу психанул, распечатал её и повесил на двери, чтобы всегда видеть.</p><p>– Нет, у меня были планы на этот вечер, но теперь всё, о чем я хочу думать – пинта холодного пива. Составишь мне компанию в баре?</p><p>– Сегодня? – Юу видел, как Акира замялся. Впрочем, он изначально знал ответ, но день был тяжёлым, а возможность заставить Акиру чувствовать себя виноватым и мяться словно школьник была не многим хуже похода в бар вдвоём.</p><p>– Ну, да. Или предлагаешь мне поставить себя на паузу до завтрашнего вечера? – Юу с иронией хмыкнул.</p><p>– Нет, но… Я сегодня не смогу. Четверг же. А по четвергам…</p><p>– Точно, как я мог забыть, – Юу улыбнулся, но внутри снова всколыхнулось раздражение. Как и каждый раз, если его интересы пересекались с этой стороной жизни Акиры.</p><p>– Да, я уже договорился, ведь это ретро-игры, старые фильмы и пиво с пиццей.</p><p>– И если ты сейчас не перестанешь говорить об этом с такой улыбкой, я посчитаю, что у тебя не брочетверг, или как вы там это называете, а свидание.</p><p>– Иди нахер.</p><p>Юу засмеялся. Он собрал со стола плашки с данными и убрал в карман джинсов.</p><p>– Пойдём. Ты убедишься, что я не остался здесь в ночи, и твоя совесть будет чиста перед св… Встречей с другом. А я поеду домой, возьму по дороге бутылку вина, закажу пасту в том чудесном ресторанчике у моего дома и проведу незабываемый вечер за работой. Ага?</p><p>– Ты не думал, что «расслаблюсь за приятным ужином и вином, а о работе не буду думать до утра» звучало бы более нормально? – Акира нахмурился, бросив на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но Юу лишь пожал плечами. В конце концов, он так и собирался сделать. Ну, или почти так. Но Акира слишком забавно волновался, чтобы не позволить себе немного пошутить.</p><p>– Думал, но это слишком скучно. Давай, шевелись быстрее, если ты опоздаешь и завтра будешь об этом причитать, я этого не переживу.</p><p>– Да, сейчас. Захвачу только кое-что.</p><p>Акира хлопнул его по плечу и ушёл к себе, оставив Юу недоумевать. Впрочем, вернулся он достаточно быстро и сунул ему в руки простой бумажный пакетик, от которого пахло кофе.</p><p>– Это зачем?..</p><p>– Ты наверняка опять заработаешься. А раз тебе понравился кофе у наших клиентов, я подумал, что ты не отказался бы от такого для себя. И о напарнике нужно заботиться, да?</p><p>Пока он говорил, Юу с трудом взял под контроль эмоции. Акира был невероятным бревном в плане восприятия эмоций, но бревном заботливым. Пусть даже со стороны для Юу это выглядело порой слишком неуклюже. Но именно из-за таких моментов он в своё время отказался приносить начальству заявление с просьбой заменить напарника на другого. Они за годы совместной работы стали почти друзьями, и только Юу не давал этому «почти» исчезнуть.</p><p>– Спасибо. Раз так, я разбужу тебя завтра с утра, чтобы ты не опаздывал, – Юу улыбнулся и коснулся рукой его плеча, подумав, что без бутылки вина он этот вечер точно не переживёт.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Припарковав мотоцикл у дома, Акира задрал голову и улыбнулся. Койю уже ждал его. Тот стоял на балконе и, видимо, общаясь с заказчиком, смотрел вниз. Увидев его, Койю махнул рукой, и Акира повторил его жест. Но пойти сразу к дому он не смог –засмотрелся. Койю говорил и жестикулировал, постоянно убирал высветленные волосы от лица, пока не поднёс руку к уху, отключая сигнал в гарнитуре. И почти сразу после этого уже в гарнитуре у Акиры раздался входящий вызов.</p><p>– Ты собрался общаться так? Мне кажется, это не самое удобное решение.</p><p>– Не хотел тебе мешать. Сейчас поднимусь.</p><p>– Что за глупости? Ты мне ничем не помешал бы.</p><p>Койю отключился, а Акира подхватил шлем поудобнее и пошёл к подъезду. Рюкзак приятно холодил спину банками с пивом, а в животе заурчало. Койю написал ему ещё до того, как Акира выехал из участка, что заказал еду, и она вот-вот должна была приехать.</p><p>Квартира Койю находилась на двенадцатом этаже, и Акира легко забежал по лестнице, чувствуя только, что от предвкушения их вечера у него ускорился пульс. Койю встретил его у двери. Акира хмыкнул – несмотря на то, что Койю ждал его не меньше часа, выглядел он так, будто ещё не успел переодеться после работы.</p><p>– Только не говори, что всё это время ты продолжал работать, – Акира качнул головой, прежде чем подойти и обнять его, – ну, привет.</p><p>– Надо же было себя чем-то занять, пока ты защищаешь интересы граждан, – Койю фыркнул, похлопав его по спине, после чего отстранился. – Ставь пиво в холодильник. Пицца будет через пару минут. Я переоденусь пока что.</p><p>Акира кивнул, прошёл на кухню и открыл холодильник. Судя по всему, Койю снова увлёкся работой и забыл о себе, потому что кроме пары пачек с готовыми обедами и бутылки молока, там было пусто.</p><p>– Ты знаешь, у нас есть пара приложений для слежки за выпущенными под залог, – Акира хохотнул, убрав пиво и сев за стол. Стена была довольно тонкой, и он слышал, как Койю возился в комнате, да и разговору это не мешало.</p><p>– Ты это к чему? – Акира слышал в голосе непонимание и мог представить, как Койю нахмурился и прикусил губу, пытаясь понять.</p><p>– К тому, что у меня ощущение, будто ты кроме работы никуда и не выбираешься. Мог хотя бы на дом заказывать еду.</p><p>– Не будь занудой. Я и заказываю, только готовую, – Койю засмеялся и наконец вышел к нему. Он успел сменить брюки и рубашку на старые протёртые джинсы и футболку, и когда появился в дверях кухни, стягивал волосы в небольшой хвостик на макушке. Акира хотел ответить, но завис, и упустил момент, когда резинка порвалась и Койю запустил ей в него. – Я могу тебе напомнить… в очередной раз, что не надо опекать меня как родители. Я думаю, что уже достаточно взрослый мальчик, чтобы не подохнуть от голода.</p><p>– Да по тебе не скажешь, что ты всегда вспоминаешь, что есть необходимо, – Акира на автомате поймал резинку в виде пружинки и теперь крутил её между пальцев.</p><p>– Ты меня недооцениваешь. Если так рассуждать, от выпивки я откинусь раньше, чем от голода, – Койю снова засмеялся. Но быстро оборвал себя, приложив пальцы к уху и прислушавшись. – Погоди минутку. Еду привезли.</p><p>Он ушёл с кухни, а Акира достал бокалы под пиво и снова сел. Он слышал, как Койю в прихожей тихо напевал, пока ждал курьера, как переговаривался с ним и, наконец, получив пиццу, закрыл дверь. И потом услышал шепот, от которого по коже мурашки побежали: «Отключи свою ищейку. Мы расслабляемся». Акира вздрогнул и почувствовал себя так, будто его застукали за чем-то неприличным. Прикрыв глаза, он раскрыл интерфейс и снизил до минимума работу всех встроенных систем.</p><p>– А ещё меня в чем-то обвиняешь. Сам готов к службе двадцать четыре часа в сутки, да? – Койю хмыкнул и поставил перед ним коробки: – Ну что, начнем?</p><p>– Дай угадаю, ты приготовил на сегодня что-то особенное? – Акира открыл верхнюю коробку и запах пиццы ударил в нос. В животе заурчало.</p><p>– Ага, когда наешься, будем тестировать одну штуку. Я добыл старые VR-очки. И к ним один раритет.</p><p>Койю убрал руку за спину и вытащил из-за пояса джинсов потертую коробку, на которой было написано «The house of the dead2». Акира протянул руку, но тут же получил по пальцам.</p><p>– Грязными руками? Не смей, вандал. Раньше диски были крайне хрупкими и не терпящими такого варварства. Тем более, ему столько лет.</p><p>– И ты достал саму систему? Как ты смог?</p><p>– Я уже говорил, что порой на барахолках в сети появляются настоящие жемчужины. Я же смог найти тот парк развлечений, где стоят аж автоматы.</p><p>– Да, помню, – Акира хмыкнул. Тогда Койю потащил его к невероятным для современности коробкам и, запихнув в них какие-то жетоны, показывал совершенно примитивные игры. Но они затягивали так, что они пробыли там несколько часов.</p><p>– Так что, давай, ешь, – Койю заулыбался, отложив коробочку с игрой в сторону, после чего взял себе кусок пиццы и отошел к холодильнику. Достав две бутылки с пивом, он протянул Акире одну и, скрутив крышку со своей, отпил.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Силы у Акиры закончились через пару часов. Пиво ударило в голову, и стало сложно не то что играть, но и просто ровно держаться на ногах. Он помнил, с каким ажиотажем Койю распаковал сами очки, которые в начале века давали иллюзию виртуальности, какие-то детские пистолеты, и помог сначала Акире подготовиться к игре, а потом присоединился. Они оказались в примитивном пространстве, где со всех сторон на них лезли зомби.</p><p>Акире было неловко от того, как поначалу легко всё шло. Стрелять он научился ещё во время учебы в полицейской академии, и это не вызывало у него сложностей. Это было бы скучно, если бы он не видел грубую пиксельную фигуру, которой был Койю. Тот всегда был рядом с ним, и явно ловил кайф от происходящего. Акира сначала хотел поправить, показать, как правильно держать пистолет, но сам не заметил, что залюбовался. Воображение дорисовывало то, что он не мог видеть в этих очках. Он знал, что в этот момент Койю был собран и серьёзен, хоть и наверняка улыбался. И действовал он так, будто сам провёл на стрельбищах не один день – поза, короткие и экономные движения, точные выстрелы. Это вызывало восхищение.</p><p>Из-за этого Акира упустил момент, когда зомби вокруг них стало слишком много, так что отстреливаться уже не получилось. Несколько раз перед глазами вспыхнуло красным, а потом очки потухли, отключаясь. Сняв их с головы, он успел увидеть, как Койю закусил губу и провернулся вокруг себя, делая несколько выстрелов, прежде чем добрались и до него. Но расстроенным он не выглядел. Стащив очки, он посмотрел на Акиру, и от этого взгляда по спине пробежали мурашки.</p><p>– Я за пивом. Нам определённо нужно будет повторить. Чуть позже. Ты согласен?</p><p>– Да, да… – Акира кивнул. Он был согласен на что угодно и когда угодно. Лишь бы и дальше видеть Койю таким счастливым.</p><p>Но к игре они уже не вернулись. Койю притащил пиво и остатки пиццы, после чего они устроились на диване. Сначала они болтали о незначительных мелочах, а потом он поделился новым делом. О том, что всё выглядит сомнительно, и что настолько простое на первый взгляд ограбление оказалось слишком запутанным.</p><p>Койю внимательно слушал. Он явно устал и, разморенный от еды и алкоголя прижался к его боку. Если бы не было так поздно, и у них обоих на следующий день не было работы, Акира рассказывал бы ещё и ещё, но беспокойство перевесило желание поделиться, и он с сожалением сказал, что ему пора ехать домой.</p><p>К счастью, мотоцикл прекрасно ехал на автопилоте, и Акира почти не следил за дорогой. Только у себя дома, приняв душ и умывшись, он лениво зажмурился, оживляя внутренние системы имплантов и активируя их. Он знал, что первые полчаса после пробуждения будут казаться ему адом, зато никаких последствий опьянения не останется, и он сможет нормально работать. И, пожалуй, он задолжал Юу кофе и завтрак. Тот ведь наверняка весь вечер потратил на изучение материалов дела, в отличие от Акиры, который позволил себе отдохнуть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Несколькими днями ранее.</em>
</p><p>– Ты подготовился?</p><p>– Ага, но у нас же ещё есть время? – Койю прошёл по кухне и остановился около холодильника. Открыв дверцу, он завис: – Как думаешь, сок или вино?</p><p>– С каких пор у тебя нет чего-нибудь покрепче?</p><p>– Мы же работаем.</p><p>– Разумно. Тогда бери вино, хуже явно не будет.</p><p>– Ты считаешь, что это будет так легко?</p><p>– Нет, я просто знаю тебя и не думаю, что от бокала вина ты станешь хуже соображать. К тому же, я буду рядом и подстрахую. Если совсем не доверяешь себе, доешь уже эту странную фигню.</p><p>– Это панна-котта. И это вкусный десерт, а ты не разбираешься.</p><p>– С моего ракурса это выглядит как застывшее в параллельной вселенной молоко. Ладно, не уверен, что это сочетается с вином, но выбора у тебя нет, да?</p><p>– Просто отключи камеру и не смотри, – Койю фыркнул, достав контейнер с десертом. Хазуки был прав – с тем вином, что у него было, не сочеталось вообще. Казалось, будто он по ошибке решил выпить молочный алкогольный коктейль, которые Койю ненавидел.</p><p>Сколько времени займет операция, он не знал, и предложение забить желудок хоть чем-нибудь, было рациональным. Он даже не прислушивался к бормотанию Хазуки у него в ухе – тот был занят своим, подбирая тот момент, когда нужно будет подключиться, и заодно отслеживая каналы, как сделать это максимально безопасно и незаметно для них.</p><p>– Ты закончил извращаться?</p><p>– А?.. Да.</p><p>Койю вздрогнул и подавился вином. Он погрузился в свои мысли и даже забыл о Хазуки в наушнике и об их деле. Мысленно выругавшись, Койю одним глотком допил и ушёл в комнату. Забравшись на диван с ногами, он выдохнул и устроился поудобнее. Снова приходить в себя после погружения в виртуальность в неудобной позе не хотелось. Койю помнил, как в последний раз с трудом смог разогнуться, и ему пришлось устроить себе ночную разминку, прежде чем из тела ушла боль.</p><p>– Готов?</p><p>– Да. Расскажешь мне напутственную сказку?</p><p>– Ты меня больше на этом не поймаешь. Последний раз ты ржал так, что мы потратили почти час впустую.</p><p>– И это моя вина?! – Койю улыбнулся, но в ту же секунду его ослепили яркие краски, и он поспешил закрыть глаза. Он пропустил момент подключения, и это тут же отдалось тупой ноющей болью в затылке.</p><p>– Кажется, я тебя заболтал. Ты в порядке?</p><p>– Да, куда я денусь? – Койю сглотнул. Вокруг него стало абсолютно тихо и темно.</p><p>– Тихо, тихо, не торопись. Вспомни Кэррола.</p><p>– Только не начинай…</p><p>– Сейчас, моя милая Алиса, ты падаешь в кроличью нору. Но, в отличие от той Алисы из книги, у тебя будет надежный проводник. В общем, сиди и не отсвечивай. Клиент устанавливает «Кэрри» на свой сервер, и ты мешаешь мне поддерживать связь с ним. Если ты будешь таким умницей, как со своим вечным лучшим другом, и помолчишь, это существенно сэкономит нам время и силы.</p><p>– И это я теперь зануда? – Койю улыбнулся, но послушно притих. Он знал, насколько сейчас сосредоточенным должен быть Хазуки, и не собирался усложнять ему задачу. Тем более в этот раз всё было несколько иначе, и у Койю была прямая заинтересованность в том, чтобы дело прошло максимально гладко.</p><p>– Конечно, ты. Я позволяю себе таким быть только в те моменты, когда ты забываешь. Всё, тихо.</p><p>Койю решил не спорить. Закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на собственном дыхании и попытался расслабиться. Но вместо этого в голову полезли непрошенные мысли о том, что он творил со своей жизнью и до чего себя довёл. Дышать стало труднее от подступающей паники. Он сильнее зажмурился, прикусил губу и сжал руки в кулаки. Вернее, подумал, что это сделал. Он знал, что пока находился в виртуальности, его тело совершенно не двигалось, и он просто расслабленно сидел на диване.</p><p>– У тебя участилось сердцебиение. Всё в порядке? – голос Хазуки прозвучал неожиданно мягко и обеспокоенно и будто бы помог Койю всплыть из-под толщи воды, где до этого тот тонул.</p><p>– Угу.</p><p>– Да говори уже. Мы на сервере. Еще пять минут и оболочка исчезнет, а у нас будет доступ. Рассказывай, что с тобой случилось.</p><p>– Ничего нового. Задумался.</p><p>– Понятно. После дела идём в бар и повышаем уровень алкоголя у тебя в крови. Определённо, ты не в той стадии, чтобы оставлять тебя так. А к тому, кто мог бы тебе помочь, ты идти отказываешься.</p><p>– Моя официальная медицинская страховка этого не потянет.</p><p>– Воспользуйся неофициальной. Или она тебе нужна, только чтобы знать о её существовании?</p><p>– Нет, просто… Тут всё сложнее.</p><p>– Я уже понял. Ладно, начинаем. Ты ведь справишься?</p><p>– Поздно отступать. И мне лучше, да.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Койю потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы приспособиться к окружающему пространству. Пусть фирма Сайто и не была крупной, но было видно, что в комфорт вкладывались прилично. Койю оглушило от того, как реалистично выглядел вокруг него тихий сад. Он чувствовал ветер, слышал шелест деревьев и журчание воды. В детстве Койю часто смотрел вместе с Акирой старые мультфильмы, где показывалось, какой Япония была раньше, и теперь он словно оказался в них.</p><p>– Вау… Если бы я выбирал, где провести отпуск, я определённо хотел бы оказаться в такой глуши.</p><p>– Там всё так красиво? В смысле, я вижу, но картинка не передает полностью.</p><p>– Это пространство стоит больше, чем их офис в реальности. И на его поддержание уходят колоссальные мощности.</p><p>– Традиционалисты. Что с них взять, – Хазуки хмыкнул, но Койю по голосу слышал, что тот жалел, что не находился в сети и не мог оценить этого.</p><p>– Ладно, я здесь не для того, чтобы оценить их расходы на хорошего дизайнера.</p><p>Койю огляделся по сторонам и увидел, что выложенная крупными камнями тропинка вела к дому. Он медленно подошёл и остановился, прислушавшись к ощущениям. Он чувствовал, что воздух стал более густым, словно встроенная система безопасности отнеслась к нему с осторожностью, но не обезвреживала. Видимо, «Кэрри» встраивалась в их систему и становилась частью программы. В её аватаре было достаточно комфортно, так как её Койю создавал с тщательностью. Но когда он не был полностью сосредоточен на каждом движении, как на встрече с Сайто, Койю покачивался на каждом шагу, мысленно ненавидя эту вернувшуюся моду на каблуки.</p><p>– Я могу порадоваться, что они не оказались любителями огромных пространств.</p><p>– А я говорил тебе, если бы мы добавили в образ Кэрри немного секса, ты мог и босиком пройтись.</p><p>– Если только по нашим мечтам. Такой в нее никто не поверил бы и не купил. Не важно, я нашёл их финансовую отчетность. Ты готов?</p><p>– Ага, оставляй собачку и будь хорошей сторожевой девочкой – иди, погуляй ещё.</p><p>– Засранец, – Койю улыбнулся и, сняв с руки тонкий браслет с небольшой подвеской в виде собачьей мордочки, положил его на низкий столик, над которым мерцала голограмма экрана. Он отвернулся и вышел, не видя, но зная, что браслет начал меняться, превращаясь во что-то, больше похожее на паука, и что это существо подключилось к счетам компании, давая доступ для Хазуки.</p><p>Сам же Койю пошёл дальше. Он обошел весь первый этаж, заглядывая в каждую комнату и просматривая то, что там располагалось: юридические документы, куча зависших на согласовании бумаг, наработки по дизайну новых программ и ничего не значащие для них переписки. Койю недовольно хмурился, но терпеливо просматривал всё, что находилось на сервере. Может быть для тех, кто работал на Сайто, эта обстановка и помогала расслабиться и работать эффективнее, но Койю предпочел бы иметь дело не с визуальным интерфейсом, а напрямую с папками и файлами. Но в таком случае был шанс, что фаервол заметит их вмешательство и заблокирует доступ.</p><p>Койю поднялся на второй этаж, но там не было ничего важного и интересного. Спустившись обратно, он внимательнее огляделся и тихо выругался. В наушнике Хазуки тихо мурлыкал себе под нос, развлекаясь с тем, чтобы вывести со счёта крупную сумму так, чтобы это не было очевидным и не бросалось в глаза – на обнаружение пропажи могло уйти несколько дней. Койю это не любил больше всего, и при этом его восхищало то, как изящно тот запутывал следы.</p><p>И пока Хазуки был занят, его лучше было не трогать и не отвлекать, поэтому Койю некому было пожаловаться. Он обошёл лестницу сбоку и с отчаянием посмотрел на укрытые под ней стеллажи, заставленные коробками и папками.</p><p>– Да они издеваются…</p><p>Определённо, без всего этого визуального составляющего было бы гораздо удобнее и быстрее найти нужное. Койю не хотел потратить всю ночь на изучение этих папок, поэтому оставалась надежда, что фаервол не заметит излишней активности от новой программы. Достав из волос шпильку, он зажал её в руке, заставив светиться.</p><p>Теперь он мог не открывать каждую папку, считывая её содержимое. Дело пошло гораздо быстрее, но Койю всё равно пришлось пройти мимо двух стеллажей, прежде чем он замер. Рука дрогнула, и он чуть не выронил шпильку, но всё же быстро запихнул её обратно в волосы, после чего достал с полки коробку. Нужную папку он нашёл достаточно быстро. Хазуки всё ещё был занят, поэтому Койю вернулся к лестнице и, сев на ступеньки, открыл её, погрузившись в чтение.</p><p>Первым порывом было – уничтожить. Сразу же, так, чтобы не осталось никаких следов в сетевом траффике и в личных переписках разработчиков. Но Койю сдержался. Он изучал код и описание, и с каждой строкой то, что он видел, нравилось ему всё меньше.</p><p>– Ну как, ты нашёл? – Хазуки заговорил с ним в тот момент, когда Койю уже закрыл папку и просто сидел, держа её на коленях и глядя в стену перед собой.</p><p>– Д… да. Вроде бы. Сам посмотри, – Койю запнулся, поняв, что голос звучит не из наушника, но тут же сообразил, как это произошло. Опустив руку, он подхватил с пола серебряного паука, оставленного в комнате с финансовыми документами, и посадил его на папку. Хазуки молчал достаточно долго.</p><p>– Что будем делать? Я могу вычистить здесь всё, чтобы не осталось даже упоминаний… – Хазуки моментально перешёл на серьёзный тон.</p><p>– Я бы забрал код с собой. К тому же, это не решит проблему.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, они целенаправленно вели разработки в этом направлении?</p><p>– Не знаю… Возможно, побочный эффект из-за багов. Видимо, из-за этого она и лежала в этой… куче хлама. Как я понял, тут хранят те разработки, которые не считаются приоритетными.</p><p>– И всё равно это опасно.</p><p>– Мы могли бы… Попробовать сделать на её основе лечилку.</p><p>– Сами… Или? – Хазуки произнёс это достаточно тихо, но Койю понял, на что он намекал.</p><p>– Сами. Я не уверен, что вообще можно кому-то это доверить. Даже нам. Сам посмотри на принцип работы. Эта утилита должна защищать от входящего спама во время погружения в виртуальность… А на деле она вызывает такие перепады напряжения, что негативно сказывается на работе мозга, человек теряет ощущение реальности и…</p><p>– Да, я в курсе, что бывает потом. Значит, исправим и запустим в сети вирусом. Заодно каждый пользователь получит небольшой апгрейд. Забирай файл, а я почищу следы и буду тебя оттуда вытаскивать.</p><p>Койю кивнул. Раз Хазуки брал контроль над обстановкой, скрываться уже не было никакого смысла. Он достал все бумаги из папки и начал складывать их, сминая под пальцами и уменьшая в размере, придавая им новую форму. Перед глазами побежали строки кода, которые он менял быстрее, чем даже сам успевал задуматься о том, как и что делал. Когда по размеру сложенный файл перестал превышать размеры ногтя, Койю подхватил паука и сцепил бумаги с ним. Серебро покрыло утилиту, удаляя её с сервера и полностью перенося на его систему.</p><p>– Ну ты и варвар. А как же равноценный обмен? – Хазуки хмыкнул, и Койю увидел, как поверх папки появился лист бумаги с рисунком. Хазуки торопился, но в небрежно нарисованной фигуре Койю узнал главного героя старой РПГ, который держал за плечом огромный меч и, выставив руку вперед, показывал фак.</p><p>– Боюсь, это даже более ценно. Тебе пора открывать собственную выставку, – хмыкнув, он убрал рисунок в папку и запихнул её обратно в коробку, вернув на стеллаж. – Ты заканчиваешь?</p><p>– Да, пара минут и всё будет готово. Я разбираюсь с переписками и заодно удаляю всё то, что касается мистера Блэка. Слишком он значимая персона, чтобы оставлять о себе хоть что-то.</p><p>– Ты это точно о нём, а не о себе? – Койю улыбнулся. – Знаешь, я понял, что со всей здешней красотой проголодался. Ты был прав. Панна-котта не слишком подходит для того, чтобы наесться.</p><p>– Я тебе уже давно говорил, что следить за содержимым холодильника жизненно необходимо.</p><p>– Не ты один, – Койю закатил глаза.</p><p>– Смотри-ка, и ты, на удивление, не слушаешься и продолжаешь расстраивать своего преданного друга.</p><p>– Будто только этим, – Койю нервно усмехнулся, представив, как мог бы отреагировать Акира, если бы узнал, чем он на самом деле занимался.</p><p>– Так, оставь свои самобичевания до бара. Я вызвал тебе такси. Через десять минут будь добр выйти из дома.</p><p>– Уже?</p><p>– Да. Тебе не помешает сочный стейк и холодное пиво.</p><p>– Мне, или нам обоим?</p><p>– Давай сделаем вид, что это акт искренней заботы и я сам не голоден, ага? – Хазуки хмыкнул. – Ладно, готовься. Десять секунд, и я выдергиваю тебя отсюда.</p><p>Койю сдержал улыбку и закрыл глаза. Хазуки считал, и от его голоса по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Койю почувствовал волнение. Впервые они столкнулись с чем-то настолько серьёзным и впервые выносили не какие-то личные дела компании, а что-то, что могло навредить многим людям, если кто-нибудь решил бы вывести утилиту на рынок или просто распространить в сети.</p><p>– Два… Один… Добро пожаловать в реальность, – Койю не спешил открывать глаза. У него покалывало всё тело, и хотелось упасть на бок и на месте уснуть. Но Хазуки, прежде чем отключиться, напомнил про такси.</p><p>Перед тем как подняться и начать собираться, Койю перенёс утилиту на свободную плашку памяти, наконец поднялся с дивана и закинул её на полку, где среди фигурок и старых дисков с играми лежали две подвески – мальтийский крест и треснувший медиатор.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Сев в такси, Койю облегченно выдохнул. Несмотря на то, что была уже глубокая ночь, на улице было слишком жарко. В машине работал кондиционер, и Койю почувствовал себя лучше, а в голове начало проясняться.</p><p>Голова пухла от количества мыслей, и Койю только мог порадоваться предусмотрительности Хазуки, который настоял на встрече. Оставшись наедине с самим собой дома, Койю сожрал себя с потрохами и накрутил бы до ощущения колоссальной трагедии. В тот момент, когда они закончили и Хазуки отключился, он почувствовал, что стены начали давить, и ему стало совершенно некомфортно находиться дома. Хорошо, что это беспокойство он мог разделить с кем-то ещё и не держать всё в себе.</p><p>Когда машина приехала на место, вежливый голос автопилота сообщил о завершении маршрута. И только тогда Койю осознал, что вообще не следил за дорогой и понятия не имел, где оказался. Он вылез из машины и обнаружил, что оказался где-то за пределами Сити. Воздух был не то чтобы чище, но в привычный городской смог примешивался запах океана. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он увидел в нескольких метрах от себя Хазуки. В свободных широких брюках и рубашке он выглядел так, словно вышел из дома, забыв переодеться. Койю хотел окликнуть его, но вовремя заметил перемигивающиеся огоньки гарнитуры у уха и сияние на радужке глаз.</p><p>Койю подошёл ближе и прикрыл глаза, активируя систему, после чего отправил Хазуки короткое сообщение: «Я здесь». Он следил за тем, как тот словно проснулся, проморгавшись, и посмотрел осмысленно.</p><p>– Чёрт, ты так быстро! Видимо, я увлёкся и не заметил оповещения. Пойдём?</p><p>– Да, идём. Но куда? И где мы?</p><p>– Скоро увидишь. Здесь тихо и спокойно, а ещё, что наиболее ценно – бар древний, и в нём нет систем слежения и распознавания лиц.</p><p>– Ты нашёл портал в прошлое? Такого не бывает.</p><p>– Смотря где. Это семейное местечко для своих. Я с владельцем познакомился пару лет назад.</p><p>Они отошли от дороги, и Хазуки повёл его туда, где вдалеке в свете фонарей поблескивала вода. А потом они вышли к небольшой рыбацкой деревне. Койю это понял по тому, что к запаху воды добавился запах рыбы.</p><p>Хазуки остановился, когда они вышли к причалу. Там было чуть более оживлённо, и Койю почувствовал себя путешественником во времени. Если не приглядываться к деталям, можно было подумать, что они попали на столетие назад. Хазуки оставил его у столика, собранного из бочки, а сам пошёл к владельцу ресторанчика договариваться о еде. Хотя ресторанчиком это тоже можно было назвать условно – небольшой шатёр с открытой кухней. Койю вглядывался во всё, подмечая детали и вполне современные фонари вокруг, и множество спутников в небе над головой. Прикрыв глаза, он вызвал интерфейс и подключился проверить сообщения. Акира наверняка уже спал и по его мнению, Койю лег пораньше, чтобы отдохнуть. Койю почувствовал укол вины, но это было гораздо лучше, чем если бы тот узнал, чем он занимался.</p><p>– Эй, вернись к реальности, – Хазуки не слишком церемонился, когда пихнул его в плечо, от чего Койю потерял равновесие и качнулся на табурете. Хазуки удержал его, но во взгляде появилось беспокойство. – Ты в порядке? Сегодня ты ещё менее в реальности, чем обычно.</p><p>– Если ты перестанешь меня пугать, да, буду, – Койю хмыкнул, а потом недовольно поморщился, – вечер странный. В голову лезет совсем не то. Не заморачивайся.</p><p>– Окей, если только это не будет отражаться на тебе. У тебя сегодня так пульс подскочил, что я был готов вытаскивать тебя. Я понимаю, у тебя в этом деле личные мотивы, но всё равно могу сказать, что ты меня напугал.</p><p>– Прости. Да, я не думал, что так отреагирую. Ну и...</p><p>– Расслабься. Лучше выдохни и пей.</p><p>Это было лучшим выходом. Пиво оказалось божественным, и ко второму бокалу Койю расслабился окончательно. К тому же, еда там тоже была настолько вкусной, что ели они в тишине. Койю полностью растворился в моменте, сконцентрировавшись на вкусах, шуме прибоя и ночной свежести. Он забыл о своих переживаниях. Хазуки в очередной раз удивлял своей способностью подстраиваться под любую обстановку – в это место он вписывался идеально. Впрочем, в дорогущем элитном ресторане или в подпольном стрип-клубе с максимально модернизировавшими свои тела танцовщицами он смотрелся также уместно.</p><p>– Кстати, ты меня обманул, – Койю с улыбкой прикрыл глаза. В голове приятно шумело и все волнения перешли в усталость.</p><p>– Ты о чём?</p><p>– Ты обещал мне стейк.</p><p>– Считай, что тебе показалось, – Хазуки с самым невозмутимым видом пожал плечами, но все же добавил: – Я подумал, что тебе нужно что-то тихое, чтобы отвлечься. И я не вижу, чтобы ты жаловался на еду.</p><p>– Ладно-ладно, меня всё устраивает.</p><p>– Кроме того, что у нас на руках оказалась эта вредоносная дрянь, да? – Хазуки цокнул языком. После второго пива он взял себе минералку и теперь задумчиво гладил пальцами запотевший стакан.</p><p>– Лучше у нас, чем там, где она была. Но, на самом деле, я сейчас больше переживаю из-за того, что приходится врать Акире. И при этом я не уверен, что он поймёт.</p><p>– Тебя это только сейчас начало угнетать? Мы уже лет семь работаем вместе, и раньше ты так не страдал, вроде бы.</p><p>– Раньше меня больше угнетала… Другая сторона моей жизни, – Койю страдальчески закатил глаза. – Я завидую тому, как ты умудряешься во всём находить для себя что-то… Ну, знаешь, нормальное.</p><p>– Просто я не вижу смысла париться там, где это не нужно. Мы это с тобой обсуждали, помнишь? Если ты не можешь что-то изменить – приспосабливайся. А если хочешь чего-то добиться, иди к цели до конца. Всё просто.</p><p>– У тебя.</p><p>– Вот и бери с меня пример. Заведи собаку, чаще гуляй… В конце концов, определись уже с тем, чего или кого ты хочешь.</p><p>– Нет-нет-нет… Вот про это точно не нужно. Я уже определился и мне это не нравится.</p><p>– Поэтому ты решил избегать всех? Отличная стратегия. Смотри только, не сорвись. И как обычно, если что, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной. Если не помогу, то хотя бы выслушаю, напою и отправлю отсыпаться домой.</p><p>– Что бы я без тебя делал? – Койю улыбнулся и потянулся через столик. Забрав у Хазуки стакан с водой, он отпил.</p><p>– Страдал бы от жажды, судя по всему, – на эти слова Койю не сдержался и фыркнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. – Давай ещё прогуляемся, а потом вызовем тебе такси. Не нужно расстраивать твоего друга тем, что ты по ночам не спишь, да?</p><p>– Будто бы он узнает. Но ты прав, спать я тоже хочу. Пойдём уже.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Койю мог наговорить Акире, что угодно: рассказать про работу, которой не было, про занятость и придумать на ходу какую-нибудь забавную историю. Но после каждой их встречи ему нужен был день, чтобы прийти в себя. Дело было не только и не столько в похмелье. Койю чувствовал себя виноватым со всех сторон, и избавиться от этого чувства не мог.</p><p>Койю решил, что лучшим вариантом будет прислушаться к совету Хазуки, и начал собираться на прогулку. И всё же, пока готовился кофе, он пролистывал на планшете новости. Смахнув в сторону очередную статью об инновационных достижениях в области безопасности и защиты данных, он усмехнулся. Уж кому, а ему было хорошо известно, что самый надежный способ сохранить что-то в тайне – убрать это из сети. А в идеале и не выкладывать никогда. Он уже хотел отложить планшет в сторону, но взгляд зацепился за заголовок. Статья анонсировала скорый выход на рынок нового продукта от VITAL MATERIAL, и на фотографии был главный разработчик, гений и создатель компании. Тот небрежно улыбался, показывая очередные возможности своих наноботов. В статье было ещё что-то о грандиозных пожертвованиях, но Койю не стал дочитывать.</p><p>Отложив планшет в сторону и выключив кофемашину, он опёрся руками на столешницу и закрыл глаза. Медленно досчитав до десяти, он убедился, что реальность никуда не исчезла, и он всё ещё мог контролировать себя. Пить что-либо расхотелось, пусть даже в ближайший час это было его единственным вариантом на завтрак. Койю чувствовал во рту горечь, стены начали давить, поэтому он решил сбежать.</p><p>Он быстро надел штаны, лёгкую футболку и, зачесав волосы назад, нацепил кепку. Задержавшись на секунду перед зеркалом, он прикусил губу и развернулся, вернувшись в комнату. Кулоны на полке он нашарил автоматически, параллельно задвинув плашку памяти с украденной утилитой подальше, и только надев их на шею, вышел из дома.</p><p>На улице было жарко. Даже в тени домов и редких деревьев воздух обжигал легкие. Койю маялся до тех пор, пока не вспомнил, что не активировал охлаждающие детали в одежде и защитные фильтры кепки. Перед лицом моментально вспыхнул едва заметный на свету силовой экран, а по футболке прошёл перелив цвета, после чего она начала приятно холодить кожу. Койю остановился под яркой вывеской кофейни, но внутрь заходить не стал. Свернув в переулок, он выдохнул с облегчением. Шум и краски улиц там потеряли яркость. Койю вывел перед глазами интерфейс, наложив картинку виртуальности поверх реальных улиц, и огляделся по сторонам. Он добавил музыку, лишь бы не оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Идти и читать новости об успехах лунной и марсианской компаний, о загрязнении океанов и очередной экологической катастрофе было гораздо проще, чем оставаться наедине с самим собой и своими мыслями.</p><p>Койю бродил по переулкам до тех пор, пока не проголодался настолько, что в голове остались мысли только о еде. Правда, перед этим Койю осознал, что заблудился и понятия не имел, где находился. Пришлось накладывать карту и выстраивать маршрут до ближайшего знакомого по названию кафе. И пока он шёл туда, пришло сообщение от Акиры. Тот переживал, что это дело оказалось сложнее и что, возможно, они ещё не скоро увидятся. Койю быстро ответил ему, что всё понимает и это не страшно, но поспешно закрыл сообщения и, выйдя наконец на оживленный проспект, нашёл взглядом кафе, после чего отключился от сети. Он должен был взять себя в руки, а не поддаваться эмоциям.</p><p>Заказав лапшу и лимонад, Койю занял небольшой столик в самом углу и дал себе полчаса на то, чтобы игнорировать всё, кроме еды. Соус обжигал рот остротой, а морепродукты и рыба возрождали воспоминания о ночной поездке в рыбацкую деревню. Это успокаивало. Хазуки очень хорошо за годы их дружбы и совместной работы понял, как и чем можно было вернуть ему душевное равновесие. Койю, конечно, хотел, чтобы такие меры не были нужны, но для этого ему нужно было заставить себя перешагнуть слишком многое. Он еще не был к этому готов, и успокаивался тем, что чувство вины ненадолго отступало.</p><p>Только наевшись и заказав себе кофе, он снова подключился к сети. Он видел само кафе, редких посетителей и шумный проспект за окном, и при этом у него перед глазами всплывали строчки различных новостных порталов. Койю задумчиво стучал пальцами по столешнице, пытаясь определить, что именно его беспокоило. И, вздохнув, вызвал дополнительные настройки интерфейса. Подключившись к сети не через собственный шунт, а через открытую сеть кафе, он добавил несколько дополнительных плавающих ай-пи адресов, чтобы сильнее запутать след. И после этого открыл портал нелегальной части сети, которую в память о прошлом, по привычке называли даркнетом. Он редко погружался туда так небрежно. Всегда было проще пройти через виртуальность, но подключаться к ней в общественном месте и без Хазуки, который мог бы подстраховать, было слишком неразумно и опасно. Койю не считал себя идиотом, и поэтому позволил себе только читать последние сообщения и слушать разговоры. Настроив для себя поиск по нескольким словам, он погрузился в чтение, прислушиваясь к происходящему в виртуальности.</p><p>После получаса нахождения в даркнете Койю начало мутить, и он пожалел о том, что успел поесть. Всё самое худшее, что только могли придумать люди, открывалось перед ним, и при всем желании он не мог ничего сделать. И ведь он сознательно не заходил дальше обсуждений о продаже софта или вирусов. Но военные разработки, разговоры о том, как это использовать, и возможные жертвы пугали. Сглотнув, Койю отвлёкся, чтобы заказать себе ещё кофе, после чего снова частично погрузился в виртуальность. Голова начала болеть из-за того, что мозгу приходилось обрабатывать информацию и из сети, и из внешнего мира. Он потёр пальцами переносицу и поморщился, когда перед глазами снова замелькали строчки переписок, а в ушах раздался шум. Койю уже хотел отключиться, когда в одном из разговоров услышал название Cyber Dynamics.</p><p>Койю прислушался. Он не верил в совпадения и случайности. Как и в то, что совершенно обычная фирма, которая занималась софтом, могла кого-то заинтересовать. Тем более, после того, как они с Хазуки изучили её изнутри. Сначала он подумал, что Сайто или кто-то из совета директоров решили, что от полиции мало толку и эффективнее было бы попробовать выследить хакеров незаконными методами. Такое с ними уже случалось, и Койю не удивился бы. Но чем больше он вслушивался в диалог, тем сильнее от волнения сдавливало желудок.</p><p>К сожалению, из-за того, что он только слушал, а не находился там, Койю не смог навесить на говоривших следящие программы. Когда они вышли из сети, он тоже отключился и откинулся на спинку стула. Происходившее его совершенно не радовало, и Койю начало жечь от желания скорее оказаться дома. Он вызвал такси и настолько заторопился, что чуть не забыл заплатить за еду. Держать всё в себе было невыносимо, но он смог дотерпеть до того момента, как приехал домой.</p><p>Ждать лифт было невозможно. Дом, в котором Койю жил, построили ещё в первой половине века, и, кажется, с того времени его не ремонтировали, и лифт ездил достаточно медленно. К тому же, Койю не был уверен, что в замкнутом пространстве не сошёл бы с ума от бессилия. Вместо этого он побежал на свой этаж по лестнице. И сразу же, как завалился в квартиру, позвонил Хазуки.</p><p>– Ты не поверишь…</p><p>– За тобой кто-то гонится? Где ты сейчас?</p><p>Койю стало стыдно. Он представил себе, как выглядел его звонок, и тут же мысленно отругал себя. Выдохнув: «Всё в порядке», – он медленно прошёл от входной двери до кухни, восстанавливая дыхание и заставляя себя успокоиться, после чего налил воды и сделал глоток.</p><p>– Так что случилось? – голос Хазуки прозвучал более спокойно, и в нём не было столько волнения.</p><p>– Я нашёл… Кое-что интересное. Ты сможешь ко мне приехать?</p><p>– Дай хотя бы подсказку. И насколько срочно? Я сейчас в нескольких кварталах от дома, и пока Маро не нагуляется… Сам понимаешь.</p><p>– А… Что? Да, терпит. Правда, терпит. Просто нам нужно решить, что делать дальше. Я выбрался погулять и параллельно решил проверить… Ну, знаешь, не заказали ли нас снова.</p><p>– Ты полез в даркнет без меня?</p><p>– Нет! Ты чего? Я же не самоубийца. Просто… Послушал немного. И мне повезло, что я там не находился. В общем, от самих Cyber Dynamics ничего не поступало.</p><p>– Уже неплохо. Но что случилось?</p><p>– Эту программу ищут. Я не знаю, кто, но они обсуждали, что планировали проникнуть на сервера компании. Только из-за ограбления там повысили защиту и отключаются на ночь.</p><p>– Надо же, они нашли способ обезопасить себя, – Хазуки хмыкнул.</p><p>– Судя по всему, мы очень вовремя стащили её. Я так понял, они планируют пробраться в реальный офис и подключиться напрямую. И там их будет ждать облом.</p><p>– Серьёзно, забраться вживую? Не слишком ли круто!</p><p>– Вот и я о том же. Получается, кто-то хочет или распространить эту дрянь, или использовать её.</p><p>– И хорошим не закончится ни один из вариантов. Я тебя понял. Через пару часов буду у тебя. Позаботься о еде и о кофе. Захвачу всё нужное и выезжаю.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>– Прости, только закончил с работой и не видел, что ты писал.</p><p>Койю не выдержал и позвонил Акире после того, как тот написал в третий раз. Он не хотел отвлекаться, но представив, что тот в порыве беспокойства мог решить приехать, решил перестраховаться. Он пытался убедить себя, что этот звонок был лишь способом обезопасить себя, а не ответом на чувство вины, которое Койю испытывал каждый раз, когда его работа как-то пересекалась с Акирой.</p><p>– Если хочешь, могу заехать вечером, и посидим, расслабимся. У нас тоже дело зашло в тупик и нужно отвлечься, чтобы посмотреть на него с другой стороны.</p><p>– О… Я думал, ты теперь в участке поселишься, – сидевший рядом Хазуки прыснул в кулак, а Койю закатил глаза и показал ему средний палец. – Давай я подъеду к тебе завтра вечером и сходим в бар? Я устал так, что думаю сейчас только о том, как добраться до кровати и уснуть. Не хочу гонять тебя через весь город ради того, чтобы ты видел мой труп.</p><p>– Да мне не сложно. Но ты прав, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я думаю, к восьми освобожусь. Встретимся в кофейне напротив участка? И я захвачу шлем для тебя.</p><p>– Хорошо. Ты тоже отдохни и завтра я помогу тебе отвлечься, – отключившись, Койю укоризненно посмотрел на Хазуки, который всеми силами старался не засмеяться в голос. Вздохнув, он мысленно досчитал до десяти и произнёс максимально вежливо и нейтрально: – Ты хочешь что-то сказать?</p><p>– Я? Нет. Нет… ты прекрасно всё сказал.</p><p>– Иди ты. Лучше бы ещё принёс пива.</p><p>– Если я принесу пиво, ты меня уложишь спать и будешь сидеть здесь один. Только кофе.</p><p>– Ладно-ладно, – Койю вздохнул, и тут же виновато добавил: – Я чувствую себя странно и неспокойно из-за того, что у Акиры сложности… из-за нас.</p><p>– Поверь, я бы на твоём месте начал беспокоиться только в тот момент, когда они вышли бы на след. Сам понимаешь, придётся объясняться, и тут я тебе не завидую.</p><p>– Ты нихрена не помогаешь успокоиться, – Койю фыркнул, – будет тебе кофе.</p><p>Он вышел на кухню, по пути потянувшись, разминая уставшую спину. Они с Хазуки сидел уже больше суток, и отвлеклись только несколько раз, когда Хазуки, приехавший к нему вместе с Маро, выводил его погулять. Койю пользовался моментом, чтобы прибраться, и один раз освежился в душе. Всё остальное время они изучали код утилиты и пытались понять, как можно было бы её обезопасить или сделать на её основе что-то полезное. Но код оказался слишком запутанным, и когда он терял опасные куски, всё разваливалось. Койю начал догадываться, почему эта утилита оказалась в архивах разработок, и бесился. Скорее всего, программисты Cyber Dynamics тоже не смогли её исправить. А они вдвоём не были профессионалами в этой области, и все их попытки оказались бесполезными. Налив кофе в чашку, он достал себе из холодильника бутылку пива и вернулся в комнату.</p><p>Хазуки сидел на полу, опершись спиной на диван и откинув голову назад. Он крутил между пальцами игрушку, а сидевший прямо перед ним Маро изнывал от нетерпения и поскуливал, требуя от хозяина, чтобы тот кинул.</p><p>– Я тут подумал… Если мы сами не разберемся, я поищу кого-нибудь… Надежного, – Хазуки недовольно цокнул языком и потом посмотрел на песика, потрепал его по голове и протянул игрушку.</p><p>– А ты уверен, что… Вообще можно будет кому-то доверить?</p><p>– Я уверен, что у нас почти нет шансов. Но ещё не всё потеряно. Давай, надо собраться с мыслями. Мы же не хотим, чтобы Акира завтра переживал из-за того, что ты выглядишь таким уставшим для человека, который лёг спать пораньше? – Хазуки снова фыркнул.</p><p>– Ага, если бы ещё его забота не переходила рамки, было бы чудесно. Порой мне кажется, что он уверен, будто за все эти годы он единственный повзрослел, а я застрял где-то в подростковом возрасте.</p><p>– Не будь к нему так суров. Очевидно же, что он просто не знает, как подступиться и…</p><p>– Не продолжай. Просто не продолжай, – Койю сел на диван и устало закрыл лицо ладонью: – Мне больше нравится твоё предложение вернуться к программе, а не обсуждение Акиры и моих проблем.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>– Может пора закончить на сегодня? – Акира закрыл за собой дверь и, пройдя к столу, поставил стаканчик с кофе. Это был уже седьмой или восьмой за вечер. И в любой другой ситуации он бы придумал что угодно, лишь бы поскорее свалить, но Койю позвонил ему и предупредил, что будет отдыхать. Поэтому Акира решил, что лучше посвятит вечер работе, раз они встретятся завтра.</p><p>– И тогда это затянется ещё на несколько дней… – Юу говорил с ним рассеянно. Он не глядя потянулся за кофе, и Акира подвинул стаканчик ближе к его руке. – Сам посуди, дело выглядит как совершенно банальная кража, но чем больше я его изучаю, тем больше вопросов.</p><p>– И ты хочешь разобраться в этом сам? Не легче ли будет поговорить с Сайто ещё раз и допросить сотрудников?</p><p>– Я не уверен, что они ответят на мои вопросы.</p><p>Юу наконец повернулся к нему, и Акира вздохнул. Его напарник выглядел вымученным и осунувшимся. Даже пока они разговаривали, Юу продолжал просматривать информацию – Акира видел, как у того поверх радужки сияли строки кода. И когда тот снова отвернулся, сосредоточившись на данных, Акира покачал головой. Юу не стригся слишком коротко, предпочитая скрывать шунт, но сейчас было видно, что кожа на шее у него покраснела и воспалилась. Подойдя ближе, он неловко почесал затылок, после чего нащупал за ухом собственный шунт и вытянул из него тонкий проводок. Пока Юу был занят и не обращал на него внимания, Акира убрал его волосы в сторону и подключился к нему.</p><p>– Ты что делаешь? – Юу моментально взвился и повернулся к нему. Акира вовремя перехватил его руку, чтобы тот не смог отключиться. В глазах потемнело от того, что Юу сразу же заблокировал доступ, и это отдало вспышкой боли в голову, но Акира только сжал зубы и медленно выдохнул.</p><p>– Помочь решил. Ты один так и будешь копаться. А вдвоём точно управимся быстрее. Ты так не думаешь?</p><p>– А спросить не судьба? Блять, Акира, я же рефлекторно… Я тебе и мозги мог так спалить. Ты совсем тронулся?</p><p>– Я знаю, что мне ты не навредишь. Мы же напарники, – Акира улыбнулся, постаравшись показать, насколько он доверяет и как ценит Юу. Он видел, как тот застыл на месте, словно что-то обдумывал, а потом закатил глаза и потёр переносицу.</p><p>– Ладно, помогай.</p><p>Юу наконец дал ему доступ, и Акира растерянно огляделся по сторонам. Их кабинет преобразился. Он увидел множество графиков и отдельных листов на стенах, кучу папок на столах, на полу и везде, где только можно было что-то положить. И прямо посреди кабинета в воздухе замерла прозрачная сияющая доска, где Юу записывал все свои предположения.</p><p>– Я предупреждал, что работы еще много. Добро пожаловать.</p><p>– Да я не этим удивлен… А тем, что ты собирался пересмотреть это в одиночку. Ты совсем с ума сошёл? – Акира нахмурился. – Конечно, у тебя улучшенная память и увеличенные ресурсы мозга, ты устаешь медленнее… Но, Юу, напоминаю, ты всё ещё человек.</p><p>– Какая наблюдательность… – тот лишь отмахнулся, – не забывай только, что мы теперь связаны и не отходи от меня далеко. Я успел проверить те папки справа у двери. Остальное в нашем распоряжении. На столе всё, что касается внутренних переписок, остальное – разработки и данные по счетам. Вопросы?</p><p>– Да, один. Что мы ищем?</p><p>– Всё что угодно. То, что покажется тебе странным, выбивающимся из общей картины… Не знаю. Даже если это будет объяснением, кто нарисовал этот блядский рисунок и зачем разместил его среди отправленных в архив разработок. Он мне покоя не даёт.</p><p>– Кроме того, что нарисован он херово, что именно тебя смущает? Может, ты слишком загоняешься, и это какая-то старая шутка? Ну, знаешь, мы иногда тоже оставляем друг другу дурацкие послания. Или ты думаешь, что на Сайто не работают люди с чувством юмора?</p><p>– А ты сам посмотри, – Юу глянул на него так, что Акира почувствовал себя невероятно глупым. Он подошёл к стене, на которой был закреплён рисунок, и коснулся его. Перед глазами тут же вспыхнули строки кода, вся история изменений. Он просмотрел несколько раз, после чего растерянно обернулся к Юу.</p><p>– Что за фигня?</p><p>– Нравится? – Юу улыбнулся, но Акира прекрасно видел, что за этой улыбкой кроются раздражение и истерика.</p><p>– Как это вообще возможно?</p><p>– Понятия не имею.</p><p>Юу замолчал и отвернулся, переключив внимание на следующую папку. Акира понял, чем эта картинка так его бесила. Он не представлял, как можно добиться, чтобы в исходном коде отмечалось, что она была создана на территории Бразилии, Австралии и Аляски одновременно. К тому же, на сервере она появилась из ниоткуда. И дата добавления тоже разнилась: первая – в ночь ограбления, а вторая – за пять лет до этого. И больше никаких данных.</p><p>Для него, совершенно далекого от всего, связанного с программированием, это казалось близким к магии. Но Юу разбирался гораздо лучше. И если его это тоже ставило в тупик, то они имели дело с кем-то очень талантливым. Это могло стать проблемой. Закрыв глаза, Акира подключился к общей базе полиции и отправил запрос на любые ограбления, где могли хоть как-то фигурировать рисунки.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, это поможет? – Акира обернулся на голос. Юу оторвался от своей папки и устало посмотрел на него.</p><p>– Мало ли что. В любом случае, лучше я проверю.</p><p>– Давай. Я уже ненавижу этих ублюдков, которые совершили это ограбление. Они слишком хороши… Разумеется, если это вообще несколько человек, а не кто-то один.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, в одиночку такое возможно провернуть?</p><p>– В одиночку… Маловероятно, но в паре – да. В таком деле, наоборот, чем больше человек участвует, тем больше шансов наследить. Я думаю, ты сам понимаешь, что каждое действие в виртуальности остается там. И чем меньше человек будет замешано в чем-либо, тем проще замести следы.</p><p>– В таком случае, наши шансы стремительно тают. Ладно, сделаем всё, что будет от нас зависеть. Пока придёт ответ из архива, я посмотрю что-нибудь ещё.</p><p>– Ага, присоединяйся… Я смотрю переписки.</p><p>– Ты не рад?</p><p>– Нет. Половина сообщений о текущих задачах… А вторая – флирт и разговоры, далёкие от работы. Я и не представлял, что в таких фирмах настолько низкий контроль за действиями сотрудников.</p><p>– Ты придираешься, – Акира хохотнул, – Юу, я понимаю, что ты устал и тебя бесит это дело. Но не забывай, что там работают люди. Такие же, как и мы. Наши разговоры тоже не являются образцом корпоративной переписки.</p><p>– Мы – копы. А уж ты и тем более далёк от делового стиля, – Юу улыбнулся ему в ответ, – ладно. Давай смотреть. Чем больше сделаем сегодня, тем меньше нужно будет просматривать завтра.</p><p>Ближе к полуночи Акира был готов подписаться в бессмысленности их действий. У него рябило в глазах и вспухла голова от количества информации. Теперь за кофе он ходил не только для Юу, но и для себя. Не говоря уже о том, что такая возня с документами и их проверка, была для Акиры самым нудным в работе полицейского. Он и отчитываться о проделанной работе не слишком любил. Гораздо понятнее для него было выезжать на место преступления, собирать улики, проводить обыск, задержание или участвовать в погоне. Это заставляло кровь быстрее бежать по венам, и в такие моменты Акира чувствовал себя по-настоящему на своём месте.</p><p>К сожалению, пока ему некого было искать и выслеживать. Их преступник оказался слишком хитрым и умным, и все зацепки заканчивались ничем. Он видел, что Юу, который разбирался во всех этих данных с сервера дольше него, впал в отчаяние. Он выглядел совсем потерянным, и Акире было непривычно видеть, как его напарник просто сел на пол, глядя перед собой совершенно пустым взглядом. Юу всегда выглядел так, будто готов оказаться на важном приёме или отчитываться перед начальством. Но сейчас, с взъерошенными волосами, в мятых брюках и рубашке, на которой тот ещё закатал рукава и расстегнул несколько пуговиц, он казался жалким. Акира лишь несколько раз наблюдал его таким. И, как правильно, чаще всего это было после того, как они выбирались выпить во время сложных расследований. От алкоголя Юу терял весь контроль и самодисциплину, и словно скидывал панцирь, но сейчас он был как беззащитный ребёнок.</p><p>– Продолжим завтра, – Юу заговорил тихо, осипшим и совершенно ровным голосом, – ни черта не понимаю.</p><p>– Давай. А сейчас поехали. Я угощу тебя пивом.</p><p>– Ты издеваешься? – Юу обернулся на него и посмотрел с иронией.</p><p>– Нет. Тебе надо расслабиться. Я прослежу, чтобы ты выпил не слишком много, и даже довезу до дома.</p><p>– Мне кажется, ты перегрелся, – Юу покачал головой, и Акира видел, что того раздирает от сомнений. Их отношения всегда складывались странно, но последние пару лет его напарник постоянно выискивал способ как-то его уколоть, даже если потом соглашался на предложение. И этот раз не стал исключением. – Я думал, ты в бары только со своим бро ходишь. Судя по тому, что ты последний месяц мне отказывал постоянно.</p><p>– Что?.. Нет! – Акира вовремя прикусил язык и не добавил, что Койю, скорее всего, уже спал, и его не стоило будить. Он заметил, что Юу его почему-то недолюбливал, хотя они знакомы были довольно поверхностно и виделись, только когда Койю забегал в участок, чтобы после уехать с Акирой.</p><p>– Тогда что на тебя нашло?</p><p>– Юу, перестань уже. Ты прав, мы давно не выбирались вместе. И мне показалось, что это отличная возможность побыть вдвоём. И как напарники, и как друзья. Ну, Юу, хорош ломаться.</p><p>Акира не сомневался, что у него получится. Судя по тому, как Юу страдальчески закатил глаза и вздохнул, понял, что тот сдался. Поднявшись с пола, Юу с невероятно надменным видом, которым он мог запугать кого угодно, но самого Акиру только умилял, поправил рубашку, застегнув её обратно, и отряхнул штаны.</p><p>– Хорошо. Выбор места за тобой. И постарайся меня не разочаровать. Я не хотел бы страдать от похмелья после дерьмового пива. Не забывай, у меня таких крутых модернизаций нет, и с алкоголем у меня борется только моя печень.</p><p>– Ага, а она у тебя за время нашей совместной службы уже не так хороша, – Акира хохотнул и увернулся от листа бумаги, который Юу скомкал и швырнул в него. Отключив свой шунт, он ретировался к двери: – Пойду, мотоцикл подгоню с парковки к главному входу. Для самых важных персон всё самое лучшее.</p><p>– Позер, – Юу хмыкнул ему вслед.</p><p>Когда Акира вышел в коридор, то услышал тихий вздох. Он, даже не следя, мог предугадать, что сначала Юу дойдёт до туалета, умоется и приведёт в порядок прическу и одежду, а уже потом выйдет из участка. Значит, у Акиры было минут десять на то, чтобы перегнать мотоцикл и, на всякий случай, отправить Койю сообщение, чтобы тот не забыл, что следующим вечером они договорились встретиться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Может быть Акира и думал, что поход в бар им как-то поможет, но Юу был настроен более скептично. А наутро он пожалел о том, что согласился. Юу переоценил себя и свои возможности. И можно было бы поругаться на Акиру, но Юу прекрасно помнил, как сам ночью наезжал на него, чтобы тот не смел лезть и контролировать. В итоге Юу ощущал себя максимально разбитым. Сев на кровати, он потерянно проморгался. Он не сразу узнал свою комнату и сначала ужаснулся.</p><p>– Да какого… – он зашипел, сжав пальцами виски.</p><p>– Доброе утро.</p><p>Юу вздрогнул и поднял голову. В дверях стоял Акира, который, в отличие от напарника, выглядел довольным и бодрым.</p><p>– Ты… что здесь делаешь? – Юу мысленно выругался. Думать было сложно, и всё, чего он хотел – провалиться сквозь землю.</p><p>– Спасаю тебя, что же ещё? Давай… – Акира подошёл к нему и протянул бутылку с минералкой и блистер с обезболивающим.</p><p>– Решил побыть моей феей? – Юу усмехнулся и сам вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать лишнего. У него и так совершенно ненужные мысли в голову полезли, и присутствие Акиры в его квартире напрягло.</p><p>– Ага, надо же было проследить. Вчера ты был в ударе. Давай, приходи в себя, а то на тебя смотреть больно. Думаю, завтрак тебе не повредит.</p><p>– Иди уже. Комплименты ты делать не умеешь, – дождавшись, когда Акира закроет за собой дверь, Юу упал спиной на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. После этого дела ему было жизненно необходимо взять отпуск и отдохнуть. Желательно, не думая о работе и не видя того же Акиру. К сожалению, пока у него не было даже возможности выспаться и прийти в себя, чтобы отвлечься и посмотреть на всё свежим взглядом. Открыв глаза и снова сев, Юу всё же рискнул осмотреть комнату. Пожалуй, об этом он поговорит с Акирой после того, как примет душ.</p><p>По всей спальне были разбросаны распечатанные и приклеены на скотч листы с материалами по делу и целая стопка с той несчастной картинкой. Заставив себя встать и осторожно, чтобы ничего не задеть, выйдя из комнаты, он скрылся в ванной.</p><p>Юу отмокал под едва тёплой водой достаточно долго, чтобы в голове хотя бы немного прояснилось. Это совершенно не повлияло на его настроение, и до сих пор хотелось послать всё куда подальше, но хотя бы вернулась способность контролировать себя. На Акиру хотелось сорваться, но Юу объективно понимал, что тот ни в чём не виноват и в данной ситуации даже заслуживал благодарности. Всё же, он его не оставил в баре, а довёз до дома и сделал так, чтобы Юу на утро смог почувствовать себя человеком.</p><p>Вытершись и накинув шёлковый халат, Юу зачесал волосы назад, чтобы они не мешали, пока сохнут, после чего вышел на кухню. Он всё время забывал, что Акира умел готовить и делал это вкусно. От запаха тушёного мяса его желудок сжался.</p><p>– О, ожил? – Акира улыбался так, будто вообще не пил и отлично выспался, и Юу был готов позавидовать ему, если бы не помнил, что это было заслугой имплантов, а не самого Акиры. Раньше тому хватало одного бокала пива, чтобы потерять связь с реальностью.</p><p>– Да… Что... Происходило после бара?</p><p>– А ты не помнишь?</p><p>– Иначе я бы не спрашивал, – Юу старался говорить спокойно, хотя хотелось сорваться. Он отошёл не до конца, и для него самого вопрос прозвучал двусмысленно, будто он сам хотел услышать далеко не о работе.</p><p>– Ты воодушевился по дороге и сказал, что нашёл какую-то закономерность и хочешь мне показать. Почему-то не через сеть, а чтобы как раньше, с бумажными документами и всем таким.</p><p>– И?</p><p>– Ну… Я не слишком много запомнил. Ты был слишком увлечённым, а потом я принёс очередные распечатки, а ты уже спал. Видимо, идея была не слишком хорошей.</p><p>– Блять… Спасибо.</p><p>– Но я бы на твоем месте всё же проверил. Вдруг в твоих рассуждениях было что-то стоящее.</p><p>Юу очень хотел нагрубить в ответ, но прикусил язык и закрыл глаза. Включив собственные импланты, он почувствовал, как вернулось душевное равновесие и возможности анализировать окружающий мир здраво. Если у Акиры изменения были направлены на улучшение физических характеристик, то у Юу выбрал для себя расширение возможностей памяти, улучшенную реакцию, внимание и что пригодилось ему ни раз – контроль над эмоциями. Он понял, что на самом деле в словах Акиры не было насмешки или желания повеселиться. Он искренне считал, что Юу мог придумать что-то здравое даже пьяным.</p><p>– Хорошо. Я проверю. Ты сам хотя бы выспался? – Юу спросил, но в то же время на автомате у него перед глазом вспыхнул небольшой красный щиток и датчики просканировали Акиру, проверяя показатели пульса, давления и физического состояния.</p><p>– Да, я в норме. Отключайся давай. Знаешь же, мне некомфортно под таким пристальным вниманием, – Акира потёр ладонью затылок, – у тебя удобный диван, и я хорошо поспал. В любом случае, мне сейчас точно лучше, чем тебе.</p><p>– Мог и не напоминать, – Юу усмехнулся и взял чашку. Моргнув, он отключил слежение, удовлетворившись результатом. Ему действительно было в разы хуже и сложнее справиться с похмельем, чем Акире, который делал это с помощью имплантов.</p><p>Но как бы Акира в него ни верил, Юу с разочарованием признал, что всё, придуманное ими ночью, оказалось чушью. Дело становилось всё более запутанным, и Юу больше всего раздражало, что при этом они вообще не продвинулись в расследовании. Прошло больше недели, а у них на руках было только то, что они получили в Cyber Dynamics. И Юу даже удивился, что после похмелья и почти бессонной ночи, у него было на удивление хорошее настроение и хватило энергии, чтобы до вечера не чувствовать себя совершенно подавленным. Но он прекрасно знал причину этого, и насколько это была хрупкая материя. И стоило Акире вечером начать собираться, бросив при этом, что Койю заедет к нему, и они пойдут куда-нибудь посидеть, как Юу снова ощутил раздражение и злость.</p><p>Он только понадеялся, что в тот момент, когда они прощались, Акира его настроения не заметил. Но для этого не нужно было быть великим актером. Юу порой казалось, что всё то, что относилось к межличностным отношениям более близким, чем дружба, для Акиры было сравнимо с белым шумом. Он не понимал собственных эмоций так же, как и всего, что касалось окружающих. Юу уже даже не ревновал. Скорее, это было обидой на самого себя, что он повёлся на то, каким искренним и заботливым тот был со всеми. Он действительно переживал, и за тех, кто, как Акира считал, попадал в его зону ответственности, был готов стоять до последнего и помогать в меру возможностей.</p><p>Но у Акиры был один недостаток – Койю. Ради него тот был готов вообще на что угодно, и это могло повредить любым другим планам. А если у них было расследование, Акира мог оставить Юу вечером наедине со всеми материалами по делу и просто сбежать. О том, что это было его проблемой, что Юу не мог отпустить работу даже вечером, когда должен был отдыхать, он просто не думал. В такие моменты Акира казался предателем, и Юу бесился от злости, которую нельзя было показывать.</p><p>Поэтому, когда на следующее утро Акира завалился в их кабинет довольным и сияющим, Юу лишь бросил на него хмурый взгляд, продолжив разговор. Он решил, что следовало уточнить некоторые детали с Сайто, и постарался сконцентрироваться на этом. В результате ему открыли доступ к серверу, чтобы полиция могла в любой момент проверить необходимое, ведь скачивая файлы, Юу мог что-то пропустить. И только закончив разговор, Юу посмотрел на чашку с кофе, которую Акира успел перед ним поставить.</p><p>– Есть успехи? – тот, как и всегда, лучился доброжелательностью, и Юу подавил в себе желание съязвить про отлично проведённую ночь. Акира или не понял бы, или расстроился.</p><p>– Не особо. Попробую залезть к ним и проверить. Может быть, я упустил что-то важное. Невозможно же, чтобы совершенно никаких следов не осталось.</p><p>– Это логично. Мы же не с призраками имеем дело, – Акира улыбнулся, и Юу мысленно досчитал до десяти.</p><p>– Ты бы пока в виртуальность залез. Сам знаешь куда. Следует проверить слухи. Вдруг что-то полезное про это ограбление будет.</p><p>– Ты… уверен?</p><p>– Ага, – Юу с удовлетворением отметил, как Акира скис. Тот любил оперативную работу в реальности, но в сети ненавидел всё, что относилось к даркнету.</p><p>– Ладно. Но я жду от тебя хороших новостей.</p><p>Юу кивнул и проследил за тем, как Акира сел к себе за стол, устроился поудобнее и расслабленно выдохнул, прежде чем перед глазами засияли строки кода и он провалился в виртуальность. Когда он был в виртуальности, удержаться и не любоваться им было сложно – Акира выглядел более серьёзным и собранным, и Юу с трудом перевёл дыхание и вернулся к своим делам.</p><p>Ему самому следовало убедиться, что он ничего не упустил. Подключившись к серверу Cyber Dynamics, он не сразу понял, где находился. По сравнению с серыми и унылыми блоками данных, с которыми он столкнулся, когда они приехали на вызов, теперь виртуальное пространство фирмы предстало во всей красе. Юу залюбовался прекрасно проработанными деталями и текстурами. Ему хотелось бы оказаться в таком месте в реальности, чтобы сидеть перед домом и наслаждаться шумом листвы и журчанием воды. Юу мысленно отругал самого себя. Он был готов сбежать от всего даже в такую глушь, которую в реальности не переваривал. Для него во всех этих не тронутых цивилизацией уголках прошлого, которые ещё можно было отыскать, если постараться, было слишком мало информационного шума, и он ощущал себя некомфортно. Но это дело и то, что Акиры стало слишком много, окончательно его подкосило.</p><p>Потребовалось больше трех часов, чтобы он признался себе в бессмысленности поисков. Он тщательно всё проверил, убедившись только в том, что сразу же сработал, как и подобает профессионалу. Отключившись от сервера, он понадеялся, что у Акиры будут более интересные результаты.</p><p>Правда, прежде чем тот вышел из виртуальности, Юу прождал ещё час, успев заказать для них еду в ближайшей раменной, и когда курьерский дрон привез заказ, он сам подключился к Акире и оставил ему сообщение «вылезай».</p><p>– Ну, как успехи? – Юу дождался, пока Акира проморгался, и убедившись, что тот точно полностью в реальном мире, передал ему коробочку с лапшой. Свою он уже открыл и начал есть, прислонившись к боку стола.</p><p>– Хреново. Все обсуждают какую-то программу и разборки банд. Но про Cyber Dynamic ни слова. Я тут подумал, может нам обратиться к кому-нибудь из профессионалов? – Акира начал есть, а Юу удивлённо посмотрел на него.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, я не обращался к нашим программерам? Бесполезно. Они не сказали ничего, что я сам не узнал.</p><p>– Я бы обратился к стороннему специалисту.</p><p>– Ты к чему клонишь? – Юу с подозрением покосился на него. Настроение моментально упало ещё ниже, потому что появилось смутное предчувствие, в которое не хотелось верить.</p><p>– Койю занимается восстановлением информации. И он ещё с универа был одним из лучших. Мне кажется, мы могли бы попробовать воспользоваться его помощью.</p><p>– И, разумеется, ты уже с ним обо всём договорился и ждёшь от меня согласия и данных? – Юу прикусил щеку изнутри. Его окатило раздражением, и пришлось активировать импланты, чтобы снизить эмоциональность и рассуждать здраво. Юу часто так делал при их ссорах, справедливо считая, что с его вспыльчивостью они могли просто разругаться и разрушить рабочие отношения.</p><p>– Нет, я просто подумал, что это может пойти на пользу. С Койю я не говорил, если ты об этом.</p><p>Юу замолчал. Он не знал, что ответить и как быть. С одной стороны, откинув эмоции, он понимал, что в словах Акиры была своя правда. Это было бы рационально, тем более, когда они сами уже перепробовали всё, что было возможно. Но обратиться к Койю... Юу не был с ним даже знаком близко. Но отношение Акиры и то, как тот постоянно о нём говорил, создало свой образ. Но Юу не хотел, чтобы его предвзятость могла помешать расследованию. Вздохнув, он потёр пальцами переносицу и посмотрел в свою коробочку с лапшой.</p><p>– Ладно. Наверно, ты прав. Я думаю, нам не помешает и немного проветриться, и, возможно, получить свежий взгляд. Ты тогда договоришься с ним?</p><p>– Да, сейчас позвоню и узнаю, – Акира просиял. Он так носился со своей сомнительной дружбой вокруг Койю, что как-то приобщить его к своей работе, наверняка, было для него чем-то невероятно важным.</p><p>– Тогда договаривайся. Я пока дойду до шефа. Раз мы вмешиваем в дело гражданского, нужно получить на это разрешение.</p><p>Юу вышел из кабинета. Он чувствовал невероятную трезвость мыслей, отмечая собственные злость и бессилие где-то на периферии сознания, от чего его вело, словно он резко всплыл на поверхность и голова кружилась от слишком большого количества кислорода.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Юу пожалел о своем согласии почти сразу же. Акира с таким энтузиазмом ухватился за эту идею, что договорился с Койю на этот же вечер. Юу надеялся, что у него будет время подготовиться. Хотя он и понимал, что это правильнее, потому что даже за эти несколько часов, которые оставались до окончания рабочего дня, он извёл себя.</p><p>Разумеется, Акира даже не подозревал, какая буря эмоций его захлестнула. Юу занялся официальным получением разрешения, очередной проверкой всех данных, которые скачал с сервера компании, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Конечно, чтобы избавиться от стресса для себя, он мог отправить Акиру одного. Но Юу не был уверен, что тот вообще в таком случае запомнил бы что-то по делу, и это не превратилось бы в их обычную встречу. В этом плане он в Акиру не слишком верил. И где-то в глубине души Юу испытывал моральное удовлетворение при мысли, что он будет присутствовать при этой встрече и внесёт в неё необходимую официальность. Посмотреть, как Акира будет метаться между рабочим долгом и личными привязанностями, казалось ему привлекательным.</p><p>Но если до вечера Юу себя таким образом уговаривал, то стоило ему покинуть участок и сесть в машину, как настроение сразу же ушло в ноль. Он хмуро посмотрел через лобовое стекло, как Акира надел шлем и выехал с парковки. Юу выставил команду автопилоту машины ехать за ним, после чего откинулся на сидении и закрыл глаза. Он вызвал внутренний интерфейс и настроил работу имплантов так, чтобы теперь они максимально заглушили эмоции.</p><p>Когда они доехали, Юу вылез из машины и проследил за Акирой взглядом. Тот с улыбкой смотрел вверх. На одном из последних этажей на открытом балконе стоял Койю. Юу прищурился, и перед глазами тут же вспыхнул небольшой экран, приблизив изображение. Тот стоял в простых широких штанах и футболке, и с мокрой головой. Улыбнувшись, Койю помахал им рукой, и Юу тут же отвернулся и экран исчез. Он сделал вид, что не заметил, зато Акира помахал в ответ, и только после этого они пошли к лифту.</p><p>– Перестань так сиять. Мы же по делу, – Юу не удержался и хмыкнул, в очередной раз покосившись на Акиру. Тот чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте, явно злясь, что лифт не поднял их за пару секунд.</p><p>– Ой, расслабься, а? Как минимум, мы выбрались из нашего кабинета. Смена обстановки тоже помогает. Тебе ли не знать.</p><p>– С последней сменой обстановки я не получил ничего нового. Кроме похмелья.</p><p>– У тебя слишком негативный подход ко всему.</p><p>– И это говорит мне тот, кто последние годы вообще забыл о похмелье и о том, какими постыдными могут на утро казаться пьяные идеи? – Юу покачал головой. – Пойдём.</p><p>Койю ждал их у входной двери. Юу неосознанно оправил пиджак, стряхнув с рукава невидимые пылинки. Он автоматически противопоставлял себя всему тому, что видел. И спортивным штанам, растянутой футболке, тому, как Койю сутулился. Тот явно был только из душа, и вода капала с высветленных прядей, уже намочив весь воротник и плечи.</p><p>– Простите, сегодня было очень жарко, а я не рассчитал время и успел только сходить в душ перед вашим приездом.</p><p>Они с Акирой обнялись, и Юу услышал, как тот шепнул: «Расслабься. Ты хорошо выглядишь». Сам Юу ограничился рукопожатием, после чего прошёл в квартиру. По тому, что Акира обычно рассказывал, Юу, который до этого всегда видел Койю только мельком, представлял несколько иное. По его рассказам, у Койю, кроме работы и тяги к коллекционированию разных древностей, ничего и не было. Он казался совершенно нелепым и неприспособленным к жизни цветочком, который не мог найти своё место в социуме. Юу думал, что тот будет мяться и пугаться всего, но пропустив их в комнату, где царил, по мнению Юу, полнейший беспорядок, Койю лишь виновато улыбнулся.</p><p>– Простите, я совершенно не думал, что кто-то придёт, поэтому не подготовился. Если вы не возражаете, мы можем заказать поесть, а потом я… – он замялся, подбирая слова, – Акира сказал, что я могу быть полезен расследованию. Но, честно говоря, я не до конца понимаю, что от меня нужно. Я готов попробовать сделать то, что будет в моих силах.</p><p>– Всё в порядке. Я не голоден.</p><p>Юу просто отмахнулся и прошёл к дивану, аккуратно присев на самый край так, чтобы не сильно помять брюки.</p><p>– Акира рассказывал, что ты занимаешься восстановлением данных. И в том деле, над которым мы работаем, есть несколько нестыковок. Как будешь готов, я открою доступ.</p><p>Юу следил за каждым движением Койю. Тот слушал внимательно, но при этом, перед тем как кивнуть ему, склонил голову на бок. Он подошёл ближе, сказал Акире, что взять для него, и присел перед Юу на корточки.</p><p>– Если всё так запутано, давайте начнем пораньше. Я готов.</p><p>Юу посмотрел на него и заколебался буквально на секунду. Он впервые не просто вежливо здоровался с Койю, чтобы уйти или посмотреть, как тот уходил с Акирой. И в голове всплывал тот образ, который выстроился благодаря рассказам, и который совершенно не совпадал с реальностью. Койю волновался, и это было видно, но Юу не сказал бы, что это было связано с их знакомством. Казалось, будто тот был не совсем с ними и больше погружен в свои мысли, но при этом во взгляде была решимость, и действовал Койю достаточно профессионально. Вытянув провод из своего шунта, Юу протянул его. Тот аккуратно взял его и, убрав волосы из-за уха, подключил к своему. Жест был красивым, и Юу, которого всегда привлекала эстетика, даже засмотрелся.</p><p>А потом его тряхнуло. Он и забыл, что могут быть сложности с подключением, и как ему показалось, прежде чем между ними установилось общее виртуальное пространство, будто у Койю не просто защита, а самая настоящая крепость. Возможно, сказывалась специфика работы.</p><p>– Я пометил папку, которая вызвала у меня больше всего вопросов. Посмотри, что ты скажешь?</p><p>Койю молчал достаточно долго, после чего прикусил губу и поднялся. Провод потянулся за ним, и, спохватившись, тот отключился, но оставил беспроводное соединение. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он развернул полученные файлы на всю комнату. Судя по всему, Акиру он тоже подключил, потому что тот оторвался от изучения меню и огляделся по сторонам. А Юу смотрел за тем, как Койю распределял файлы, помогая себе легкими движениями пальцев. Это было даже красиво.</p><p>– Вы… – Койю сбился, тут же поправившись, – ты про это?</p><p>– Ага. Что скажешь?</p><p>Койю не ответил. Он потёр ладонью лоб и полностью сконцентрировался на папке. Юу видел, как он едва уловимо касался пальцами появлявшиеся перед ним виртуальные образы, как тщательно всё изучал, и как на лице у него замешательство заменялось восхищением и восторгом, и как после этого Койю нахмурился.</p><p>– Это сделано… Очень тонко. Кроме того, что тот, кто это сделал, был профессионалом, у него хорошее чувство юмора и… специфическое видение мира, – Юу показалось, что на этих словах Койю позволил себе улыбку, но тот стоял к нему боком, и это мог быть обман зрения.</p><p>– Ты сможешь найти реальный источник?</p><p>– Думаю, да. Мне потребуется время, но я надеюсь, что моих способностей хватит. Это как… С чем бы сравнить… – Койю зажал пальцами лист с рисунком и хмыкнул, – как картина. И она состоит из множества слоёв. Если понять, что было в самом верху, можно добраться до исходного. И тогда можно будет сузить поиск до пары районов.</p><p>– Даже так? – Юу не сдержал удивления. И, пожалуй, почувствовал восхищение. Конечно, если Койю при этом не пытался красоваться.</p><p>– Разумеется, это сложно. Но, думаю, я готов, – Койю сказал это словно самому себе, после чего полностью погрузился в изучение файла.</p><p>Юу догадывался, что это могло занять много времени, поэтому перевел взгляд на Акиру и кивнул ему в сторону балкона. Когда они вышли, он достал электронную сигарету и затянулся.</p><p>– Я должен извиниться.</p><p>– За что? – Акира непонимающе нахмурился.</p><p>– Я не сразу поверил, что это удачная идея. Но… Ты прав. Он действительно хорош в своем деле.</p><p>– И если он нам поможет, я буду только рад. Думаю, Койю тоже, – Акира посмотрел через окно в квартиру, и Юу проследил за его взглядом. Койю вертел файл в руках и говорил себе под нос. Юу не сразу догадался, что, скорее всего, тот включил музыку и напевал. Впрочем, каждый работал так, как удобнее ему.</p><p>– Да-да, я уже понял, – Юу улыбнулся. Он расслабился и почувствовал, что вполне мог бы снизить действие имплантов. – Ладно, иди. Вдруг ему помощь потребуется.</p><p>– От меня? – Акира хохотнул, но, похлопав Юу по плечу, вернулся в квартиру. А Юу глубоко вздохнул и снова затянулся. Он наслаждался тем, что его сомнения не оправдались и на деле все оказалось совершенно не так, как он себе это представлял. Акира вообще вёл себя непривычно тихо. Юу не мог его винить. Для него самого наблюдать за такой работой было увлекательно, а уж Акира, который меньше соприкасался с возней с документами и разными головоломками виртуальности, был зачарован. Хотя, Юу не отрицал, что зачарован был далеко не только этим. Но это было уже настолько обыденным, что сам Юу смирился.</p><p>Он подошел к ограждению и огляделся по сторонам. Дом стоял на отшибе, достаточно далеко от всех остальных. И это была старая застройка. Юу даже не думал, что у них в городе такие остались. Но вид открывался чудесный. В его современной высотке почти в центре, Юу не мог похвастаться таким обзором и на город, и на закат солнца.</p><p>Выключив сигарету, Юу уже собрался возвращаться, но его внимание привлекли коробки, которые стояли в самом углу. Конечно, это было неправильно и неприлично, но Юу не сдержался. Ему было интересно получше узнать Койю. В конце концов, раз уж Акире нельзя было в этом довериться, почему бы не попробовать самому?</p><p>Бросив быстрый взгляд в квартиру, он убедился, что никто не смотрел в его сторону. Койю всё также возился с файлом, а Акира сидел рядом и смотрел, и они о чём-то говорили. Юу осторожно отошёл в сторону и наклонился, открыв первую коробку. Куча проводов, плат и прочего железа. С виду оно казалось не рабочим, и Юу решил, что это своеобразный способ подготовить мусор, прежде чем его выкинуть. Открыв вторую коробку, Юу почувствовал, как у него закололо в кончиках пальцев. Это явно было личным. Какие-то бумаги, открытки и прочий хлам, который для Юу был пережитком. Он не понимал, почему до сих пор многие готовы тратиться на бумажные открытки, книги или плакаты, когда их можно было заменить цифровыми аналогами. Но, судя по всему, Койю тяготел страстью не только к старым консолям и играм, но и к таким вещам. Юу взял в руки пачку открыток. Большая часть из них была от Акиры. Разумеется, тот находил поводы порадовать своего друга. Но в один момент у Юу дрогнула рука. Между всем этим лежал сложенный лист плотной бумаги, на внешней стороне которого были нарисованы два непонятных зверя. Юу не считал себя знатоком в зоологии, но был уверен, что таких не существовало. И, что главное, он теперь знал, откуда были эти огромные кошки с огненными гривами. На обратной стороне было поздравление с днём рождения и приписка, что это начало квеста. Видимо, к самодельной открытке было что-то прикреплено, потому что Юу видел следы от скотча. Но, что было важнее, стиль у рисунка был специфическим и очень узнаваемым.</p><p>– Это вполне обычно для тех, кто хочет запутать след. Видишь? Если потянуть здесь, видно, что как минимум этот ай-пи адрес наложен сверху. Тут самое главное понять, с чего начинать, – когда он вернулся в комнату, Койю как раз показывал Акире что-то на файле.</p><p>– Как успехи? – Юу улыбнулся, прислонившись к дверному проёму.</p><p>– Дело пошло. Думаю, за пару часов управлюсь.</p><p>– О, ты уже нам очень помог. Правда, я не думал, что это будет так.</p><p>– О чём ты? – Акира сразу среагировал. Видимо, он услышал в голосе Юу тщательно скрываемое за вежливостью раздражение.</p><p>– Акира, достань наручники. Мы нашли нашего преступника. Правда же? – Юу достал из кобуры под пиджаком пистолет, направив дуло на Койю: – Я думаю, пора закончить этот фарс.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ты совсем с ума сошёл?!</p><p>Юу едва держал себя в руках, и мог порадоваться, что убрал пистолет – могло достаться не только Койю, но и напарнику. Он понимал, что Акира просто не хотел признавать реальность, но они бодались последние несколько минут. И это время Койю просто сидел на краю дивана и смотрел в пол перед собой. Только постукивал пальцами по обивке, периодически сжимая её пальцами и стискивая зубы. Его Юу тоже мог бы понять, если бы хотел. Всё же, происходящее явно выходило за рамки того, на что он надеялся.</p><p>– Нет, но… Юу, это может быть просто ошибкой! Сам посуди, это же невозможно! Ты просто не знаешь его… Койю бы никогда не смог пойти на такое! – Акира ходил по комнате и слишком эмоционально жестикулировал. Он не смотрел на Койю, зато Юу видел, как на этих словах тот вскинул голову и посмотрел на Акиру так, что… Юу не знал, как это интерпретировать, но он был почти уверен, что во всей гамме эмоций отчётливо проскальзывало отчаяние.</p><p>– И тебя совсем не напрягает, что у этой невинной овечки лежит рисунок, который нарисован тем же, кто оставил эту дурацкую картинку в пострадавшей фирме? Я проверил, совпадение стопроцентное, и это не может быть ошибкой. Как ты это объяснишь?</p><p>– Это же не означает, что он является автором? Это может быть кто-то из давних знакомых. С чего ты взял, что он причастен?</p><p>– Хорошо… Тогда почему он молчит и ничего нам не скажет? Такашима, кто нарисовал эту открытку? – Юу не хотел быть вежливым. Ему было мерзко от происходящего. Мерзко за собственное злорадство, что Акира так ошибся насчёт того, о ком всегда думал. И при этом мерзко за собственные мысли, и он представлял, как тому тяжело.</p><p>– Койю… Скажи ты ему, – Акира не выдержал и, подойдя к нему, опустился на корточки рядом.</p><p>– Аки… – тот впервые за весь этот разговор открыл рот, и Юу просто закатил глаза, отойдя в сторону. Он был близок к тому, чтобы наплевать на всё и поступить по уставу – надеть на Койю наручники и отвезти в участок, чтобы разбирались с ним там. Но он понимал, что этим он поставил бы крест на любом общении с Акирой. Тот не простил бы его.</p><p>– Не бойся. Ты же здесь ни при чём.</p><p>– Да какого ж… – Юу психанул. Стукнув кулаком по стене, он снова открыл балкон: – Давай, добрый полицейский, удачи с игрой в няньку.</p><p>Юу представлял, как на него могли посмотреть оба, но ему уже было всё равно. У него начали сдавать нервы. Поэтому он вышел на балкон и снова достал сигарету. Дверь он оставил открытой, чтобы слушать их разговор. Закрыв глаза и затянувшись, он подключился к имплантам, врубая их на максимум. Нужно было перестать реагировать так остро. А бонусом – он слышал происходящее в комнате так, словно сам там присутствовал.</p><p>– Ну же, Ко… Расскажи хотя бы мне… Что случилось? И почему ты молчишь? Ты же знаешь, что я твой друг и не дам тебя в обиду!</p><p>– Аки… А… что я скажу? – Койю говорил тихо и отстранённо, словно находился где-то в совершенно другом месте. – Что я… Не важно.</p><p>Юу услышал, как тот снова нервно забарабанил пальцами по дивану, а Акира резко выпрямился и сделал пять шагов.</p><p>– Но как я смогу тебе помочь, если ты не хочешь даже мне сказать? Это ведь… Я уверен, что тебя подставили. Как может быть иначе? Или этот кто-то… Так тебе важен? И ты не хочешь выдавать его?</p><p>– О чём ты?</p><p>– Мы в последнее время виделись реже, и я подумал, что у тебя появились отношения… – Юу услышал в голосе Акиры плохо скрываемую ревность и закатил глаза. Нашёл время и повод, чтобы придумать для себя обиду.</p><p>– Что?.. – Юу и сам задался этим вопросом, разделяя удивление Койю. – Боги, нет! О чём ты вообще говоришь? Ты… всерьёз считаешь, что у меня проблемы в отношениях… Неизвестно с кем, и это является самой главной проблемой, из-за чего я молчу?</p><p>Он глубоко вздохнул, и Юу решил, что пора вернуться. Он осторожно подошёл к двери и окинул взглядом помещение. Акира стоял около стеллажа плотно сжав зубы. Юу видел, как у того от волнения дрожали пальцы, и он старался занять руки какой-то пёстрой коробкой с игрой. Койю же так и сидел на диване, но теперь закрыв лицо руками.</p><p>– Этот рисунок… Действительно нарисовал не я, – Койю поднял голову и смотрел он только на Акиру. Юу отстранённо подумал, несмотря на свою предвзятость, что в этот момент Койю был действительно хорош. То, как упрямо он поджимал губы, смотрел на Акиру с обидой и гневом, и как тщательно выбирал слова – так он выглядел гораздо гармоничнее, чем то нелепое описание, которое он знал от Акиры. Не неуклюжий и совершенно беспомощный в этом мире цветочек, а крайне целеустремленный и готовый идти до конца. – Но, Аки… сомневаюсь, что ты стал бы… На моём месте сдавать своего коллегу и близкого друга. Ты же не стал бы наговаривать на Юу?</p><p>Повисла тишина. Юу услышал, что сердцебиение Акиры участилось, и увидел, как тот замер, не веря этим словам. По его мнению, это звучало как чистосердечное признание, и Акира тоже это понял. Им осталось самое простое – арестовать Койю и отвезти его в участок. Юу был уверен, что после они быстро выйдут на его напарника и смогут его взять. Тем более, у них будет доступ к квартире Койю, и после обыска может вскрыться много нового.</p><p>– Койю… Что ты хочешь сказать?</p><p>– Только то, что говорю. Но это всё. И я не думаю, что скажу что-то ещё.</p><p>– В таком случае, мы зашли в тупик, да? – Юу подошёл ближе и кивнул Акире, поймав его взгляд. – Такашима Койю, ты имеешь право хранить молчание. Всё сказанное может быть использовано против тебя в суде. И конечно, ты имеешь право на адвоката. И судя по тому, с чем мы столкнулись и на что я насмотрелся, на камеру без возможности выйти в сеть. Акира, наручники.</p><p>– Прошу прощения, но нет, – Койю посмотрел на него, и Юу показалось, что выглядит тот виноватым. – К сожалению, у меня сейчас совершенно нет времени на то, чтобы ехать с вами в участок и тратить его на бюрократию. Пора.</p><p>Последнее он сказал совсем тихо, будто сам себе. У Юу потемнело в глазах. Он не сразу понял, что его насильно толкнуло в виртуальность. И только в этот момент осознал, что, скорее всего, Койю всё это время был не один, а на связи со своим напарником. Он выругался, автоматически потянувшись к сигналу Акиры и убедившись, что тот попал в ту же ловушку.</p><p>Юу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы избавиться от чужого подключения и вынырнуть в реальность. В глазах плыло и дыхание сбилось от неожиданности. Он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, и тут же спохватился.</p><p>– Акира, он уходит! Ну же, Сузуки, давай!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Всё с самого начала пошло не совсем так, как Койю рассчитывал. После звонка Акиры с просьбой помочь в расследовании, они с Хазуки долго обсуждали, стоит ли подключать полицию и каким образом. В конце концов, дело было очень серьёзным, и они оба пришли к мысли, что в одиночку с этим не справиться, и что Агентство тоже не сможет повлиять на всех заинтересованных. Но по их плану он должен был успеть, если не создать зацепки по этой картинке, чтобы можно было выйти на исходный файл, но не на Хазуки, то хотя бы придумать вариант, чтобы полиция после сама смогла «догадаться». И сам Койю должен был до последнего скрывать собственную причастность. Конечно, всё всплыло бы, но уже после того, как у них появились бы адекватные объяснения для произошедшего.</p><p>Но он недооценил Юу и не понимал причины его изначальной предвзятости. Койю и раньше замечал, что напарник Акиры держался с ним нарочито отстраненно и часто игнорировал, но думал, что тому просто не интересно. А за этот вечер осознал, что тот его за что-то недолюбливает. Не говоря уже о том, что он позволил себе копаться в чужих вещах. Иначе как бы он нашёл эту открытку? Для Койю такие вещи были важными, а вот Хазуки над его привязанностью к мелочам подшучивал. И оказался прав, как выяснилось.</p><p>В тот момент, когда Юу обвинил его, у Койю сердце в пятки ушло, и от волнения его словно отключило. Если бы Хазуки не был всё это время с ним на связи, не говорил и не успокаивал, он бы точно сорвался раньше и наделал глупостей. К счастью, у них получилось придумать вместе новый план, пусть даже набирать ответ было крайне неудобно, но Койю было плевать, как он выглядел в глазах Юу и Акиры в тот момент. Пусть даже насчёт Акиры он и лукавил самому себе.</p><p>С Акирой было сложно. Койю представлял, как сильно это его задело, и насколько тяжело ему было принять такую реальность. Впрочем, Койю тоже было тяжело. Особенно, слушать то, как Акира его защищал. Они дружили с самого детства, и были совершенно разные периоды, но получить такое подтверждение, что Акира не воспринимал его всерьёз, оказалось неприятно и больно.</p><p>– Эй, ну же, Койю, возьми себя в руки! – Хазуки постоянно болтал у него в ушах и не давал погрузиться в собственные мысли. – Давай, соберись. Придётся действовать более быстро, но ты же справишься, да? Я в тебя верю.</p><p>Койю тихо вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. «Подстрахуй меня. Я не уверен, что справлюсь. Ты же знаешь, как я от волнения становлюсь чудовищно неловким». У него бешено стучало сердце и казалось, будто его вот-вот стошнит.</p><p>– Ты на что намекаешь?</p><p>«Мы уже проворачивали это… Взять контроль над нервной системой, движениями… Ты просто представишь, что играешь во что-то, но будешь управлять мной».</p><p>– Ты свихнулся?! Серьёзно, я не смогу! Ты видел, как я играю? Я же тебя убью случайно! Ты вообще думаешь, о чём просишь? В тех… случаях, когда мы это делали, на управлении был ты! Я в таких штуках вообще не силён!</p><p>«Зато тебе я доверяю. А себе нет». Койю упрямо сжал пальцы на обивке дивана и прикусил щёку изнутри. Он смотрел на Акиру, и его начало трясти, особенно когда тот сел рядом и заглянул в глаза так доверчиво, словно огромный ручной пёс. А потом сознание помутилось. Койю не фиксировал, что говорил сам, что ему отвечали Юу и Акира. Его трясло от гнева и адреналина, и в тот момент, когда он услышал в голове шёпот «готово!», – он словно переключился. Он дал Хазуки команду действовать и погрузить их в виртуальность, а сам сорвался с места.</p><p>Первым делом – схватить с полки самое важное – плашку памяти с программой и два кулона, после чего Койю быстро вышел в коридор, накинул ветровку и, замешкавшись на секунду, достал кроссовки и натянул их, не расшнуровывая. Когда Койю вышел в коридор, он уговаривал себя, что всё не так страшно, и продолжил успокаивать себя, пока спускался по лестнице. Да, он торопился, но не бежал. Мысль о том, что он оставил позади и свой дом, и лучшего друга, для которого это выглядело предательством, давили. Койю уже хотел послать всё в чертям и вернуться, но услышал голос Хазуки:</p><p>– Койю, ты какого чёрта медлишь? Они уже выбрались. Давай, беги!</p><p>И он сорвался. В ушах стучал пульс, его подгоняли комментарии Хазуки, и Койю торопился насколько это было возможно. А потом он услышал топот. Акира бежал за ним, и он почти не сбавлял скорости, прыжками преодолевая каждый пролёт и двигаясь так, как человек без модификаций точно не смог бы. Прижавшись к стене, Койю вызвал перед глазами панель управления и подключился к нему.</p><p>– Эй, Аки! Это нечестно! – он надеялся, что голос звучал достаточно уверенно и весело. И после этого он заблокировал у Акиры действие его имплантов. – Давай на равных! Так будет веселее!</p><p>– Койю, твою мать! Это не шутки! – Акира был разозлён, и его голос подгонял. Койю припустил ещё быстрее, чуть не споткнулся, перелетев через несколько ступенек, но удержался на ногах и побежал дальше.</p><p>Из подъезда он буквально вывалился и тут же услышал: «Направо. Пару кварталов и там свернёшь. Давай, у нас есть все шансы успеть. Главное, не попадайся никому».</p><p>– О, я тоже не хотел бы, – Койю пожалел о том, что заговорил. Дыхание сбилось и во рту пересохло. Ему следовало поберечь себя. Пусть даже он любил бегать, но от погони это отличалось очень сильно. Ему не приходилось раньше так удирать, выкладываясь настолько сильно. Хазуки вёл его, не давая замешкаться и подгонял, постоянно сообщая, что Акира всё ещё бежал за ним и не отставал.</p><p>Койю не вдавался в детали. Он только на автомате отметил, что бежал прочь из центра к трущобам на окраине. Сердце билось где-то в горле, и Койю начал задыхаться. Он чувствовал, что у него начали заканчиваться силы, и его немного вело. Но Хазуки, как бы ни причитал, что не справился бы, поддерживал его и помогал, не давая сбиться, и очень деликатно и плавно брал контроль, если Койю спотыкался.</p><p>– Койю, да стой ты! Подожди! – у Акиры была потрясающая выносливость и выдержка. Койю был готов ему позавидовать. Тот не просто не отступал, а потихоньку догонял его и при этом постоянно кричал и пытался дозваться до него. Но эти крики только подгоняли. Особенно, когда Койю услышал: «Не совершай ошибку!» и «Я же знаю, что ты ни при чём! Я помогу!».</p><p>Койю прикусил губу и заставил себя бежать ещё быстрее. Эти слова словно подхлестывали, и он был готов сбежать куда угодно, лишь бы не слышать этого. Он надеялся только на то, что сможет оторваться.</p><p>– Вот так, ты молодец! Осталось немного. Правда, ты даже быстрее, чем я рассчитывал, и у нас появилась проблема. Ах, да. Я же не сказал тебе итоговую цель? Скоро будет мост над путепроводом. Если верить кадрам со спутника, через несколько минут под ним проедет грузовой поезд. Ты ведь догадываешься, что нас ждёт?</p><p>От этих слов Койю споткнулся, и если бы Хазуки вовремя не перехватил контроль над его телом, он бы развернулся обратно и побежал навстречу к Акире. Это было чистым безумием, и у Койю от страха в глазах потемнело. Теперь у него была отличная возможность сразу же закончить все свои страдания, но эта возможность не то чтобы была желанной.</p><p>– Я не смогу… – он это буквально прохрипел, собравшись и снова ощущая контроль над телом, но бежать не перестал. Будто бы у него был другой выход.</p><p>– Конечно, сможешь. Я всё рассчитал. Там есть несколько открытых вагонов. Один из них забит песком. Тебя ожидает мягкая посадка и свобода. Давай же, будь солнышком, не тормози и беги! Надо же не только оказаться там вовремя, но и вообще добежать, ага? А твой друг обладает нечеловеческим упрямством. Меня это немного напрягает.</p><p>Койю мысленно закатил глаза. Это же был Акира. Кроме того, что он был… Просто Акирой, он всё ещё оставался копом, и его уровень тренировок сильно отличался. Чудо вообще, что Койю смог от него оторваться и не был пойман.</p><p>Последние пару сотен метров были самыми сложными. Ноги стали ватными, и они еле передвигались. Но он упрямо бежал, зажимая ладонью бок и жадно хватая ртом воздух. Он весь взмок, волосы прилипли к лицу и шее, и Койю казалось, что он готов отключиться. Но остановился он только в тот момент, когда услышал обеспокоенный голос Хазуки:</p><p>– Всё, стой! Теперь надо подождать и потянуть время. Койю… прости, я не могу ничего придумать. Что… Мне снова попробовать его вырубить? Кажется, его напарник успел поставить защиту, и мне нужно время, чтобы её взломать. Что… Что мне делать?</p><p>Койю не ответил. Он почти повис на перилах и заставил себя оглянуться. Акира был уже совсем рядом и, что Койю заставило хотя бы немного порадоваться, выглядел не намного лучше него. Он замедлился и осторожно, будто боялся спугнуть, пошёл к нему.</p><p>– Аки, стой! – Койю закашлялся, когда в горле запершило. Ему очень сильно была нужна вода.</p><p>– Ко… Ну же, перестань. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Я хочу тебе помочь! Я же знаю, что ты не способен ни на что… подобное! – он сделал ещё пару шагов навстречу и остановился. – Это же ты! Ты никогда не впутывался в неприятности. Если только не было кого-то, кто мог тебя подтолкнуть к подобному!</p><p>– Ты о чём? – Койю замер и невольно выпрямился. Он устал, голова кружилась, но пропустить такое мимо ушей не получилось. Он вообще не понимал, о чём Акира говорил весь этот вечер, как тот его пытался защищать и чем это аргументировал. И у него появился шанс это узнать.</p><p>– Ты бы не стал… Влезать во что-то противозаконное! Я же тебя столько лет знаю! Койю, я знаю, что ты до этого… Связывался с хакерством, но это было из-за Таканори.</p><p>– Что?.. А он тут вообще причём?! Боги, Акира, что ты вообще несёшь?! – Койю сорвался. – Да никто и ни в чём не виноват! Никто меня никуда не толкал и не заставлял делать! Акира, посмотри в лицо реальности! Я занимаюсь этим уже… Да больше семи лет! И это был только мой выбор! Мой и ничей больше. Впрочем…</p><p>Койю перевёл дыхание, облизнув пересохшие губы. Он видел, как во взгляде Акиры проступают неверие, боль и отчаяние, и за последнее слово он ухватился.</p><p>– Впрочем?.. Что, Койю? Скажи мне!</p><p>– Это не совсем то, о чём можно подумать. К сожалению, у меня сейчас нет доказательств… – Койю и сам не заметил, как Акира подошёл к нему слишком близко, и вот так, глядя ему в глаза на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он не хотел кричать и ругаться. Он чувствовал обиду, стыд и боль, что вообще так всё вышло, и они оказались по разные стороны.</p><p>– Пойдём со мной? Я сделаю всё, чтобы помочь их найти. Просто пойдем. Давай, Ко…</p><p>– Прости, Аки, я не могу, – Койю покачал головой. И услышал в голове тихий шёпот: «Пятнадцать секунд. Давай, Койю, ты должен слушаться меня. Малейшая осечка будет слишком дорогой!». – Пожалуйста. Поверь мне. Дай мне шанс самому в этом разобраться. Хорошо? Ты же… Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что я беспомощный и не могу ничего без няньки?</p><p>– Что?! Я так и не думал!</p><p>– Тогда доверься. Хорошо? – Койю напряжённо замер. Он и сам слышал нарастающий гул поезда, и внутренне собрался. И когда он уже хотел побежать, в голове словно перещелкнуло. Акира выглядел таким растерянным и несчастным, что Койю совершенно перестал думать. Он шагнул к нему и быстро поцеловал, касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки и впитывая в себя ощущения, стараясь запомнить. У него в ушах звенело от взволнованного крика Хазуки: «Койю! Пора! Пора! Ты совсем с ума сошёл?!»</p><p>Видимо, сошёл. Койю отстранился и, неуверенно улыбнувшись, отвернулся, после чего побежал к другой стороне дороге, где быстро перелез через перила и под обеспокоенный вскрик Акиры прыгнул вниз, прямо в проезжающий под мостом состав.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Юу опоздал совсем немного. Он не бегал вместе с ними по городу, а спокойно спустился вниз и сел в машину. Всё, что ему оставалось – следить по трекеру за Акирой и ехать за ними. Только бежали они узкими пешеходными улочками и переулками, а Юу пришлось объезжать по дороге. Но он успел. Почти. Он парковал машину, когда увидел столь сентиментальную сцену прощания и как Койю сиганул с моста.</p><p>Ему потребовалось время, чтобы заставить себя выйти из машины и подойти ближе. Всё это время Акира так и стоял на месте, будто ничего не замечал и выглядел слишком потерянным. Юу пожалел бы его, если бы у него остались хоть какие-то эмоции, кроме нарастающей злости.</p><p>– Эй, Сузуки… – он остановился поодаль и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>– Он ушёл.</p><p>Акира даже не сразу обернулся, а когда посмотрел на него, Юу почувствовал, как его с головой захлестнуло яростью. Он и забыл, что его импланты работали на полную и должны были заглушать эмоции. Юу глубоко вздохнул, надеясь, что это поможет ему взять себя в руки, но по итогу только закашлялся от пыли.</p><p>– Это я видел. Почему ты позволил ему уйти? – он не скрывал обвинения и осуждения в голосе.</p><p>– А что ещё я мог сделать?! – таким Юу Акиру еще не видел. У него словно проступили тщательно заглушаемые последние годы эмоции, и он огрызнулся, при этом демонстрируя невероятные страдания.</p><p>– Арестовать. Как и должен был. Или ты забыл, что мы расследуем дело и должны оставаться профессионалами в любой ситуации? Не мне тебя учить этому. Но вместо этого ты ведёшь себя как чёртов новичок. Позволяешь эмоциям взять верх над разумом, отпускаешь преступника, ставишь крест на той работе, которую мы с тобой проделали!</p><p>– Да, но… Юу, пойми ты, он мой друг! И я не мог просто взять и перечеркнуть его жизнь вот так!</p><p>– Друг… – Юу запнулся. Он нахмурился, прислушиваясь к собственным эмоциям и обиде.</p><p>– Ну, да…</p><p>– А я для тебя кто?</p><p>– Что?..</p><p>– Блять, Сузуки, не будь таким ослом! Всё то время, что мы работали вместе… Я смирился со всем! С твоим идиотизмом, нежеланием видеть дальше своего носа, с нездоровой влюблённостью. Я взял, пережевал и принял, что это не изменить. Но я всё же думал, что за это время мы стали друзьями! Нормальными друзьями и коллегами, которые поддерживают друг друга и не предают! А что сделал ты?</p><p>– Юу… – Акира растерялся. Видимо, произошедшего было для него слишком много, чтобы переварить. Но Юу уже не мог остановиться. Его понесло.</p><p>– Что? Что «Юу»? Да мне плевать было, что ты в любую свободную минуту был готов прокатить меня, даже если мы договаривались, и сбежать к своему… «другу». Обидно, да. Но это не было чем-то смертельным! Но сейчас… Ты подставил себя! Ты подставил и меня тоже! Ведь мы напарники и вместе работаем над этим делом! Ты хотя бы представляешь, чем нам обоим это грозит?!</p><p>Юу выдохнул и развернулся, решив, что на этом разговор можно считать законченным. Ничего конструктивного он предложить и сказать уже не мог, а эмоции искали выхода. Акира догнал его уже у машины.</p><p>– Подожди! Ты куда собрался?</p><p>– Вернусь в его квартиру, – Юу окинул его ледяным взглядом и поджал губы, – нужно опечатать и получить ордер на обыск.</p><p>– Подожди, я…</p><p>– Сузуки, иди нахер. Езжай к себе и подумай над тем, как ты облажался, – Юу замолчал и добавил уже тише и более спокойно: – Утром приедешь ко мне. Будем решать, что делать дальше. Ещё до участка. А сейчас я не хочу тебя даже видеть. Убирайся куда подальше, не высовывайся, не совершай глупостей и, самое главное, не доёбывай меня. Я не отвечаю сейчас за себя.</p><p>Он оттолкнул Акиру от машины и сел за руль, после чего отдал автопилоту команду ехать к дому Койю, а сам откинулся на спинку сидения и закрыл глаза. День оказался не просто длинным, но и безумным. Юу не знал, как им решать сложившуюся проблему и как вести расследование дальше. И, честно говоря, больше всего его волновало то, что в холодильнике было холодное пиво и оно ждало его вечером, а не проблемы Акиры и его невозможность принять правильное решение.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Койю дождался очередной остановки поезда, после чего осторожно спрыгнул. Левую ногу обожгло болью от прыжка, и он еле устоял. Хазуки пытался его успокоить, но это оказалось опасней, чем он утверждал, и приземление на песок вышло совершенно не мягким. Мало того, что Койю скатился с кучи и весь исцарапался, так ещё и от слишком резкого падения сильно ударился спиной и затылком о внутренний борт вагона. Хорошо, что порт шунта не повредился. Конечно, то, что у него кружилась голова и немного мутило, тоже было не слишком приятно, но операция с заменой шунта минимум на месяц лишила бы его возможности что-то делать. А в условиях розыска это было невозможно.</p><p>Хазуки отключился почти сразу же после того, как Койю оказался в поезде, и он подумал, что тот наверняка уже поужинал и ушёл выгуливать собаку. Ему же осталось теперь самому позаботиться о себе. Чувствовал он себя слишком растерянным и не готовым к происходящему, пусть даже о подобных последствиях их работы они оба знали, и планы были разработаны. Но это в теории. На деле Койю уже хотел начать ныть, вернуться домой, помыться и выспаться, и чтобы это оказалось просто плохим сном.</p><p>Но в его реальности теперь были проблемы с полицией, изодранная одежда, куча ссадин и программа, с которой нужно было разобраться. Койю накинул капюшон и отошёл подальше от железнодорожной станции. Ему было неуютно до тех пор, пока он не добрался до жилых домов и не оказался в узком проулке. Хазуки обещал, что у него будет полчаса, в которые ни один из полицейских дронов в этом районе не окажется, и Койю нужно было успеть.</p><p>Он опустился прямо на асфальт и, прикрыв глаза, вызвал внутренний интерфейс. Ему нужно было отключить свои данные от сети и запустить одну из заранее подготовленных фальшивых личностей. И сделать это нужно было очень аккуратно. Койю чувствовал себя так, будто примерял очень хрупкую маску, которая могла в любой момент развалиться. Действовать нужно было быстро, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание и при этом успешно скрыть себя настоящего. Он с трудом успел справиться за отведённое время. Койю подозревал, что жутко тормозил из-за усталости и паники, которая его душила.</p><p>Легче стало после того, как он вызвал такси и, сев в машину, назвал адрес. Он едва сдержался от того, чтобы подключиться к собственной квартире и посмотреть. Койю хотел попытаться проследить за Акирой, но любая попытка подключиться к чему-либо могла уничтожить его маскировку. Койю кусал губы и смотрел через затемнённое стекло. Он был бы и рад расслабиться, но когда машина проезжала знакомым местам недалеко от его дома, он начал нервничать. Он плотнее застегнул ветровку, натянул капюшон сильнее на лоб и закрыл глаза. Внутренний интерфейс показывал карту города, место, где он ехал, и в правом верхнем углу мигал зелёный огонек, оповещая, что всё в порядке и он в безопасности.</p><p>Такси остановилось на оживлённой улице перед яркой неоновой вывеской, вокруг которой, если присмотреться, вились создания, похожие на мотыльков. Койю знал, что это голограммы с маленькими феечками – он сам немного помогал в создании нужной программы. Театральная студия приглашала всех раскрыть себя и найти увлекательное хобби и в реальности, и в виртуальном пространстве. Двери были заперты, и Койю обеспокоенно огляделся по сторонам, пока не увидел у угла здания крупного чёрного кота. Тот выглядел домашним и откормленным, и смотрел он прямо на него яркими зелёными глазами. «Надеюсь, ты не ждал белого кролика? Здесь иные провожатые», – знакомый смешливый голос раздался прямо в голове, и Койю улыбнулся. Он пошёл за котом, пока не оказался перед чёрным входом.</p><p>Дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, когда он подошёл ближе, и кот призывно махнул ему хвостом и мяукнул, прежде чем первым вошёл внутрь. В коридоре царил полумрак, но шерсть кота подсвечивалась, и Койю мог ориентироваться, куда ему идти. Пройдя по извилистым коридорам, он наконец вышел в зал и проследил за тем, как кот побежал вперёд, зарябил и, исчезнув на мгновение, появился на плече хозяина. Тот, как и всегда, появился эффектно, но, увидев как он был одет, Койю почувствовал смущение и стыд.</p><p>– Я помешал репетиции? Прости… Я забылся и в панике не подумал, какой сегодня день.</p><p>– Нашёл, за что извиняться. Что у вас произошло? Хазуки сильно нервничал, когда со мной связался. Я бы сказал, что не помню его таким. Да и ты сам выглядишь так, будто повстречал чудовище.</p><p>– М-м-м… Скорее, поезд, – Койю неловко улыбнулся, но увидев, как удивленно вскинул бровь Ясу, тут же поспешил добавить: – Пришлось прыгать с моста. И я, и Хазуки, честно говоря, надеялись, что приземление на песок будет более мягким.</p><p>– Удивительно, что вы не посчитали отличным вариантом прыгнуть на стекло, – Ясу щёлкнул пальцами, и кот растворился в воздухе, после чего он сам подошёл ближе, на ходу расстегнув манжеты на рубашке и закатав рукава. – Хорошо, что вы додумались связаться со мной. И что ты вообще остался жив.</p><p>Койю послушно стоял на месте, позволяя Ясу осмотреть ссадины на виске и подбородке, но под конец всё же не выдержал:</p><p>– Мы всё рассчитали. Но… Я ненадолго к тебе. Не хочу подставлять и рисковать тобой.</p><p>– И перед кем именно ты не хочешь меня подставлять, – Ясу прищурился, хитро улыбнувшись, – перед Агентством? Или полицией?</p><p>– Или перед кем-то ещё. Я не уверен… – Койю замялся. Ясу работал с ними уже очень давно, но он был одним из связующих звеньев с Агентством, и у него тоже был свой лимит того, что они могли у него просить, и на что он сам согласился бы.</p><p>– Давай об этом мы будем беспокоиться уже потом? – Ясу хмыкнул и щёлкнул его по носу: – Перестань делать вид, что наступил конец света. Студия закрыта для обновления программного обеспечения, и я не вижу никаких противоречий этому. Остальное никого не касается. К тому же, вы с Хазуки неоднократно меня выручали. Скажем, я возвращаю долг.</p><p>– Ясу… – Койю оборвал себя. Тот и так сказал больше нужного, и, самое главное, пообещал конфиденциальность ото всех. Пока они не определились, стоит ли вообще говорить Агентству об их улове, Койю не был уверен, что у них было кому доверять.</p><p>– Кому было сказано перестать? – Ясу отмахнулся и поманил его за собой: – Я уже понял, что вы вляпались во что-то серьёзное, но спрашивать об этом не буду. У нас с тобой другая проблема.</p><p>Койю не стал спорить и пошёл следом за ним. Ясу повёл его за кулисы к служебным помещениям. Несмотря на то, что Койю уже не раз там бывал, каждый он испытывал детский восторг от того, что касался совершенно другого мира. Ясу проводил его в гримёрку и жестом указал сесть на один из стульев. Сам он отошёл к зеркалу у противоположной стены и, вызвав в нижнем углу панель управления, набрал пароль, после чего зеркало мягко отъехало в сторону, открыв внутренние полки. На них находилось всё, что попадало в небрежное определение от самого Ясу как «аптечка». Койю знал, что где-то в похожей нише скрывались подставки с оружием на самый крайний случай. О том, чем Ясу занимался до всего этого и как оказался связан с Агентством, он не спрашивал и не был уверен, что хотел бы знать ответ.</p><p>Погрузившись в свои мысли, он даже не заметил, как Ясу подошел к нему, поставив на столик несколько пузырьков и баночек, после чего сложил руки на груди и посмотрел неожиданно строго.</p><p>– Раздевайся давай. Я не настраивал себе рентген или ещё какое супер-зрение, но я заметил, как ты прихрамывал. Подозреваю, что пострадал ты сильнее, чем сам думаешь.</p><p>Койю кивнул и скинул с плеч ветровку, поморщившись от резко кольнувшей боли в лопатке, после чего стащил футболку, разулся и снял штаны. Ясу взял небольшой предмет, не больше ручки, активировал его, после чего стал медленно водить им вокруг Койю. Прикрыв глаза, он нахмурился. Койю едва сдержался, чтобы не попросить показать то, что тот считал с него, но лезть лишний раз не хотелось.</p><p>– Я удивлён. Будем считать, что ты счастливчик.</p><p>– Всё в порядке?</p><p>– Не надейся. Но я думал, что будет намного хуже. Когда все закончится, пожалуй, потратим время, чтобы потренировать тебя и подготовить к подобным ситуациям. Но я не вижу ничего ужасного, кроме ушибов, синяков, растяжения связок под коленом и трещины в ребре. Удивительно, но даже сотрясения нет, хотя я предполагал, что без него не обошлось бы.</p><p>– Для того, чтобы было сотрясение, нужно иметь то, что пострадает, – Койю нервно усмехнулся, – но события последних дней убеждают меня, что мозгов у меня не осталось.</p><p>– Слишком складно болтаешь для того, кто лишился мозга. Что за упаднические настроения? Это даже для твоего неверия в себя слишком. Мне казалось, что после стольких лет отличных результатов это осталось в прошлом.</p><p>Койю лишь виновато улыбнулся, почувствовав благодарность и тепло. Ясу был прав во многом и знал о его главной слабости – Койю не умел полностью погружаться в виртуальность. Он любил её и считал лучшим достижением человечества, почти таким же важным, как и успешно реализуемый проект по колонизации Марса, но ему не хватало воображения, чтобы вжиться в любой необходимый образ. К Ясу он приходил и по работе, и просто так, когда осваивал что-то новое. Койю вспомнил, как они убили несколько недель, прежде чем он смог понять, как соотносить себя с аватаром животного, а за пару лет до этого он в реальности учился ходить на каблуках, чтобы суметь примерять женские образы.</p><p>– Это может быть остаточный эффект по инерции, – он улыбнулся, и тут же поморщился –Ясу встряхнул баллончик, прикрыл Койю глаза ладонью, чтобы в них ничего не попало, и распылил средство на ссадины на лице. Защипало и тут же отдало болью в виске.</p><p>– Потерпи немного. Это будет самым быстрым из того, что нас ждёт, – Ясу прислушался к себе и кивнул, – как раз Джун-Джи успеет приехать.</p><p>– А он… зачем?</p><p>– Потому что у нас разная специализация, и если ты считаешь, что лучшим способом измениться будет обмотаться бинтами целиком, то я помогу, но всё остальное точно не ко мне. И, предупреждая твои опасения, ему я доверяю как себе.</p><p>– Тогда я спокоен, – Койю кивнул и улыбнулся. Он почти не дышал, когда Ясу наложил плотную повязку ему на грудь. Сдавливало сильно, но она плотно фиксировалась и прилипала к коже. К тому же, внутренний слой постоянно проводил через кожу обезболивающее, и Койю при очередном движении почувствовал, что боль в спине и при дыхании действительно начала отступать. И такую же повязку, эластичную и крепкую, Ясу наложил ему на коленку, после чего объяснил, что трогать их не нужно. Материал выдерживал активное использование и мытье в течение нескольких дней, и был разработан для более опасных условий. После этого он ещё раз обработал ссадины, но уже другим средством – мягкой гелевой пастой, пахнущей чем-то весенним и цветочным, и отдал Койю два блистера с обезболивающим и повязки на замену.</p><p>Когда он заканчивал, у двери снова появился кот и, мяукнув, исчез, появившись на столе перед зеркалом. Он посмотрел на хозяина, передав информацию, довольно замурлыкал и начал показательно вылизывать лапу. Койю непроизвольно потянулся, хотя и знал, в чём подвох, и его рука прошла сквозь мех, разрушив цельность голограммы, от чего кот замерцал.</p><p>– Вот неугомонный. А если бы лапой получил? – Ясу шутливо погрозил ему, после чего прислушался к чему-то своему и заулыбался, – подожди немного.</p><p>Он ушёл, оставив Койю наедине с голограммой, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как наблюдать за котом. Тот вёл себя как живой, только при этом слишком много внимания уделял ему. Койю понял, что при всём доверии это было слежкой. С учётом, где Ясу его оставил, Койю на его месте поступил бы также. И чтобы не злоупотреблять добротой тех, кто согласился ему помочь, он даже не вставал со стула, погрузившись в свои мысли и думая, как быть дальше, и так и просидел до тех пор, пока Ясу не вернулся вместе с Джун-Джи.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Койю редко уезжал от дома далеко. Даже если дорога должна была занимать не больше получаса на скоростном поезде. Он предпочитал находиться там, где знал всё вокруг себя и чувствовал безопасность. Хазуки постоянно возмущался и называл его засранцем, который выбирался к нему очень редко, и подшучивал, что даже сто лет назад людям ничего не мешало тратить полтора-два часа на то, чтобы куда-то приехать. Возможно, им и не мешало, но Койю даже переезд от родителей дался тяжело, как и привыкание к новому месту. К тому же, перед ним всегда был открыт весь мир в виртуальности, и он не чувствовал себя некомфортно.</p><p>Но, несмотря на эту нелюбовь к поездкам, в Нагое он был несколько раз, и знал, куда ему идти. Всю дорогу он поглядывал в окно поезда и хмурился, видя свое отражение. Койю никак не мог привыкнуть к своему новому облику.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что его многие называли отличным специалистом, который мог подстроиться под любую ситуацию и найти выход, в реальной жизни у него была нерушимая стабильность. Теперь рушилось всё.</p><p>Койю вздохнул и, проведя ладонью по выбритому затылку, одёрнул ворот мантии и накинул на голову песочного цвета капюшон. Ткань была тончайшая, невесомая, и со встроенным охлаждением, поэтому Койю не возражал. Пусть солнце уже село, на улице всё равно было жарко и душно. Он уже был в нужном районе, как увидел в отдалении знакомую фигуру. Хазуки прогуливался с Маро в небольшом парке среди деревьев. И если вокруг песика мерцала дымка защитного поля, спасающая его от жары, то его хозяин сливался с сумерками, одетый в широкие чёрные штаны и свободную футболку. Увидев Койю, тот остановился и подождал, пока он подойдёт.</p><p>– Выглядишь так, будто собрался покататься на Шаи-Хулуде и участвовать в партизанской войне.</p><p>– Посчитаю это комплиментом, – Койю фыркнул. Наконец добравшись до Нагои, он почувствовал усталость. Было уже слишком поздно, и ему казалось, что этот невероятно долгий и насыщенный день никогда не закончится.</p><p>– Не волнуйся, мы уже давно гуляем, поэтому можно идти.</p><p>– Всё это время?! – Койю присел перед пёсиком на корточки и осторожно протянул руку, дав себя обнюхать. И только когда Маро узнал его и сам подставил голову под ладонь, потрепал за ушами.</p><p>– Нет. Но ему нравится гулять, и я подумал, что перед сном лишним не будет. Идём уже. Он и так от тебя всю ночь отходить не будет и вы успеете пообщаться.</p><p>К дому они шли в тишине. Койю с каждым шагом чувствовал, что ему становилось всё тяжелее, мышцы ныли, а голова начала гудеть. А ещё он осознал, что не ел весь вечер, и желудок неприятно сдавливало. В начале побега он как-то не думал о еде, было не до этого, а в студии у Ясу не хотелось злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Хазуки бросал на него внимательные взгляды, но ничего не говорил, давая возможность передохнуть.</p><p>Пока Хазуки мыл лапы Маро, Койю снял мантию и убрал в шкаф. Он одёрнул майку и внимательно посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Джун-Джи покрасил его волосы в тёмный цвет, а потом еще и сбрил большую часть волос на затылке и висках. Койю привык за последние годы высветляться, и поэтому не мог сказать, нравилось ему или нет. Он задержался и вздрогнул, когда услышал тихий цокот, и Маро подбежал к нему и упёрся передними лапками в ногу.</p><p>– Ты так и будешь здесь стоять? – Хазуки подошёл следом и щелкнул пальцами, отвлекая песика: – Давай дадим нашему гостю отдохнуть, а потом уже будешь его доставать, ага? Ты есть будешь?</p><p>Последнее он уже спросил у Койю, и тот кивнул. Хазуки повёл его на кухню, где первым делом достал два бокала и бутылку вина. Плеснув немного, он протянул его Койю и кивнул в сторону барной стойки. Пока он готовил, Койю медитативно крутил в пальцах бокал и отпивал совсем по чуть-чуть, предчувствуя, что в таком состоянии и на голодный желудок вино пойдет не лучшим образом.</p><p>– Ты в порядке? – Хазуки выдернул его из раздумий, подойдя с небольшой тарелкой, на которой лежал нарезанный сыр.</p><p>– Не уверен, – Койю отставил вино, устало потёр ладонями лицо и почти лег на столешницу, отрешенно глядя перед собой. – Я осознаю, что нам уже некуда деваться, но у меня начинается паника. В теории такие ситуации выглядели не так ужасно. Ну и, честно говоря, я не планировал ссориться с Акирой.</p><p>– Ты слишком серьёзно на это смотришь. Уверен, что он так сильно злится?</p><p>– А ты так не думаешь? – Койю смерил его тяжёлым взглядом и недовольно поморщился: – Впрочем, я не знаю, чего теперь ждать от будущего. Если вся эта ситуация закончится для нас нормально.</p><p>– Что значит «если»? Всё будет отлично. Я переговорил со своими знакомыми, кому можно доверять. Я думаю, мы можем обратиться к ним за помощью с этой маленькой дрянью, а дальше уже дело Агентства, как нас выпутать.</p><p>– Ты уверен, что они нас не пошлют?</p><p>– Конечно? Я уверен, что как минимум наш куратор нас не пошлёт. Пожалуй, там он единственный, кому я действительно верю. А со всем остальным не должно быть серьёзных проблем. Я держу это под контролем, что тут может пойти не так?</p><p>– Наверно, ты прав.</p><p>Койю улыбнулся. Он был на взводе от побега и воспринимал информацию совершенно неадекватно. К тому же, у них было слишком мало данных на руках, чтобы строить хоть какие-то выводы. Койю чувствовал, как его мажет и хочется одновременно есть, спать и забиться в угол, чтобы спрятаться. От этого он замкнулся и в отуплённом состоянии следил за тем, как Хазуки наложил ему еду. В этом же состоянии съел, не особо поняв, что это было. А потом пошёл следом за Хазуки в комнату, где тот постелил ему кровать, и пожелав хорошо отдохнуть, оставил одного.</p><p>Койю разделся, поморщившись от боли в рёбрах, после чего достал из кармана штанов упаковку с таблетками и засунул под язык одну. Ясу предупредил, что по-хорошему не стоит пить чаще одной в сутки, но если совсем плохо, лучше не терпеть. Пока он возился, к нему в комнату забежал Маро и первым запрыгнул на кровать, дожидаясь его. Койю не оставалось ничего, кроме как лечь рядом. Он чувствовал рядом тепло пёсика, как тот с сопением подобрался ближе и начал вылизывать его руку. Это дарило такое ощущение безопасности и защищенности, что, несмотря на переживания, он быстро провалился в сон.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Утро встретило Койю невероятной тишиной. Стоило ему открыть глаза, как оконное стекло стало постепенно светлеть, пропуская в комнату больше солнечного света. Медленно сев, он потёр глаза, вспоминая прошлый день. Хотелось снова лечь и уснуть, чтобы не думать об окружающих его проблемах. И не сразу Койю понял, что настолько тихо не должно быть. Любопытство всё же перевесило. Отбросив собственные переживания и не дав себе рефликсировать, он поднялся с кровати и натянул штаны и майку. Ходить по дому в одних трусах он не хотел – Койю знал, что увидев последствия их авантюры с поездом, Хазуки волновался бы и винил себя. А он не был ни в чём виноват.</p><p>Выйдя в гостиную, совмещенную с кухней, он прошелся до холодильника и достал бутылку с минералкой. И тут же перед глазами вспыхнуло сообщение: «Ты же не включил своего внутреннего скромника? Здесь есть еда, и ты можешь её брать». Койю вздрогнул, мысленно выругавшись на слежку и внезапное сообщение, но быстро написал в ответ «спасибо», после чего посмотрел на полки внимательнее. Хазуки даже позаботился о том, чтобы он не ломал голову, оставив тарелку с завтраком в контейнере. Койю достал его и, поставив на крышке таймер для разогрева, взял палочки и прошёл до дивана в зоне гостиной. Устроившись на нём, поджав под себя одну ногу и свесив ту, которую повредил, он откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза и дожидаясь. Контейнер постепенно нагревался у него на коленях, пока не послышался тихий сигнал. Теперь можно было есть.</p><p>Койю почти закончил, когда раздался шум и дверь в дом открылась. Хазуки скинул лёгкие сандалии и прошёл к нему, сев на противоположном конце дивана. Выглядел он задумчивым и напряжённым.</p><p>– А где Маро?</p><p>– Отвёл его к родителям. Подумал, что будет спокойнее, если он какое-то время побудет с ними.</p><p>– Ты о чём? – Койю моментально напрягся, отставив контейнер на столик у дивана.</p><p>– Я вчера посидел немного в сети. Решил посмотреть последние новости.</p><p>– Мы в жопе?</p><p>– Можно и так сказать. Тебя объявили в розыск, но это и не удивительно. Поэтому пока пользуйся той личностью, которую мы создавали. Думаю, быть мистером Атсуаки гораздо безопаснее, чем тобой, – Хазуки хмыкнул и поморщился, – но это не самое плохое. Судя по всему, в полицейском участке есть крот. Потому что через час после того, как у них появилась информация о тебе, тоже самое было и в даркнете. Разыскивается, особые приметы, взять живым и соответствующая награда. Ты сам в курсе, как это делается.</p><p>– Дерьмо… – Койю замолчал, обдумывая, как и что ему дальше делать, – получается, вчера я был слишком беспечным и мог подставить ещё и тебя.</p><p>– Не переживай. Я проверил, ты был достаточно осмотрителен, и на меня могут выйти только те двое из полиции. Но мы обсуждали, что я не против наконец посмотреть вживую на твоего Акиру.</p><p>– Он не… Ой, забей, – Койю закатил глаза, – в любом случае, я не планировал задерживаться у тебя. Мне спокойнее, если у меня есть поддержка в виде тебя, а не когда нам двоим нужно куда-то валить.</p><p>– Да, мне такой вариант тоже нравится. К тому же, повидаешь мир, узнаешь его новые грани, – Хазуки хмыкнул, – помнишь, я говорил о знакомых, которые могут помочь с программой? Я договорился, и вечером они будут тебя ждать. Только постарайся… ну, не так удивляться, как обычно. Хорошо?</p><p>– Ты меня интригуешь. Правда, я теперь не уверен, что мне нечего бояться.</p><p>– Об этом не переживай. Раз я оставил родителям одного защитника, я придумал, что дать тебе с собой. Типа как во всех играх – приходишь к мудрому и всезнающему старцу, получаешь напутствие и шикарный меч.</p><p>– Старец, кажется, ты младше меня.</p><p>– Не намного и сути это не меняет.</p><p>– А я не то что на героя не гожусь, но и в не имею каких-то полезных способностей. Кажется, мы обречены…</p><p>– … на успех, – Хазуки договорил в тон ему, и переглянувшись, они оба засмеялись.</p><p>Койю расслабился и позволил себе поверить, что действительно ничего страшного не случится. Они больше не возвращались к накопившимся проблемам, чтобы лишний раз не тревожиться и не заставлять нервничать друг друга. И Койю даже помог приготовить обед, после чего ушёл отдохнуть в гостевую спальню. На него накатила усталость и нужно было выпить обезболивающее. Он старательно избегал своего отражения, чтобы не видеть рассеченную бровь, ссадину на виске и на подбородке, и то, как распухла нижняя губа от этого. Но Ясу выдал ему мазь, ускоряющую заживление, и Койю пришлось подойти к зеркалу, чтобы обработать все раны, после чего лёг.</p><p>Провалявшись в кровати пару часов, так и не уснув и находясь между сном и реальностью, он не выдержал. Койю чувствовал, что время бежало слишком быстро, и они теряли те часы, которые могли сыграть важную роль. Он понимал, почему Хазуки не торопил его и давал передышку, но сам он не был к себе так добр.</p><p>– Я готов.</p><p>Это было первое, что он сказал, когда нашёл Хазуки на втором этаже, где тот сидел с пивом на открытом балконе и задумчиво постукивал пальцами по запотевшему бокалу.</p><p>– Уверен?</p><p>– Да. Нечего больше тянуть.</p><p>– Хорошо. Это… Со мной связался господин Мори по поводу того, во что мы вляпались. Я не рассказывал деталей, но Агентство тоже заинтересовано. Ты не поверишь, но он сказал, что доверяет нам настолько, что даёт неделю, чтобы разобраться с деталями. Но, думаю, мы справимся и быстрее.</p><p>– Могло быть и хуже. К тому же, я подумал, нам всё равно без них не обойтись. Слишком много переменных. Ведь теперь у нас на руках не только опасная программа, но ещё и банда, и полиция. И что самое гадкое – есть кто-то, кто осуществляет между ними связь. И без разрешения всех трёх проблем к спокойной жизни нам не вернуться.</p><p>– Да, наверно. Но я рад, что за прошлые заслуги он нас так любит. Согласись, приятно, – Хазуки заулыбался, почти мечтательно, а потом вспомнил о чём-то и поманил Койю подойти ближе, после чего вытянул из шунта провод и протянул ему. Койю подключил его к себе, открывая доступ, и почувствовал, как Хазуки закинул ему несколько программ.</p><p>– Ого, старец, ты решил расщедриться?</p><p>– Можно и так сказать. Но я должен убедиться в том, что ты будешь в безопасности и под моим контролем. Ну и… я обещал тебе защитника.</p><p>Койю закрыл глаза, изучая в всплывшем меню новые ярлыки. Один из них был в виде милой собачьей мордочки и с подписью «Найт».</p><p>– Доверюсь тебе. Ладно, а теперь давай мне адрес этих твоих знакомых и я пойду. Чем меньше я пробуду у тебя, тем лучше.</p><p>Койю ушёл почти сразу после их разговора. Он взял себе такси и всю дорогу внимательно смотрел в окно на меняющиеся виды. И предупреждение Хазуки о том, чтобы он ничему не удивлялся, всплыло в тот момент, когда машина заехала в трущобы. Покружив между одинаковыми заброшенными зданиями, она остановилась перед заводом. Оставшись на улице один, Койю неуверенно помялся на месте, прежде чем подошёл к двери. И та тут же открылась. В полутьме он не разглядел того, кто открыл, но увидел вспыхнувшие огни глаз, и блестящая металлом рука изящно поманила его.</p><p>– Мы заждались тебя. Ошун предупреждала, что тебя нужно встретить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Акира не находил себе места. У него в голове перемешалось всё что только можно, и как бы он ни надеялся, утром легче не стало. Возможно, из-за того, что спать он так и не ложился, и для его сознания это было не «завтра», а продолжение этого ужасного дня. Он сотни раз прокручивал в голове всё, начиная от находки Юу и заканчивая этой нелепой погоней и тем, как Койю с ним попрощался. Он постоянно трогал и кусал губы, из-за чего они припухли и болели.</p><p>И всё равно он не мог понять, как такое могло произойти. Неужели он всю жизнь ошибался в Койю? Или просто не досмотрел и не заметил того момента, когда тот оступился?</p><p>Акира винил себя. Где-то на грани сознания он понимал, что это бессмысленно и глупо, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он настолько глубоко чувствовал ответственность за Койю, стремился всегда быть рядом с ним, поддерживать и помогать, что всё то, что касалось его жизни, воспринимал слишком близко. И Акира отрицал самому себе, что Юу был прав и его отношение к Койю нельзя назвать дружеским и здоровым. Ему казалось, что всё было нормально. И шло бы так и дальше, если бы не этот совершенно выбивающий из реальности поцелуй. У Акиры сердце билось быстрее, когда он вспоминал сухие обветренные губы Койю, его горячее дыхание и спешку, с которой тот поцеловал, словно боялся. И реакцию его тела на сам поцелуй и на воспоминания о нём нельзя было назвать дружеской. Такой наивности не было даже в Акире.</p><p>Промаявшись с собственными мыслями до утра, он так и не придумал, как быть с Койю, зато извелся из-за чувства вины перед Юу. Тот не был ни в чём виноват и обоснованно сорвался на него. Поэтому, дождавшись, когда тот уже наверняка должен был уже проснуться, Акира доехал до его дома. И даже позаботился о том, чтобы идти не с пустыми руками. Наверно, выглядел он нелепо и глупо, потому что Юу, открыв ему дверь и увидев на пороге, закатил глаза и стоял так несколько секунд, не говоря ни слова. Тишина затягивалась, и Акира почувствовал себя неуютно.</p><p>– Не хочу навязываться…</p><p>– Если бы не хотел, дал бы мне спокойно провести это утро.</p><p>– Но кофе и круассаны стынут. Я специально взял свежее и то, что ты любишь. Можно мне зайти?</p><p>– Шантажист. Ты мне выбора не оставляешь, да? К тому же, я сам тебя позвал, – по Юу было видно, что он недоволен и злится, но он всё же отступил в сторону, и Акира смог зайти в квартиру. Пока он разувался, Юу отнёс принесённую еду и кофе на кухню, а у него самого появилась возможность передышки. Акира даже подготовил монолог с извинениями, но когда зашёл на кухню, Юу сам подошёл к нему и подключил свой провод к его шунту.</p><p>– Ты что делаешь?</p><p>– Ты же ещё не отправлял отчёт о вчерашнем дне? – Юу сказал это мимоходом, полностью погружённый в своё дело. У Акиры в ушах зазвенело от такого грубого вмешательство в данные, но он стиснул зубы, больше не возмущаясь, и лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Юу копался в его голове достаточно долго, и Акира старался отвлечься на что угодно. Хотя бы на мысли о том, что завтрак должен был остыть и его попытка примирения провалилась. Но он не открывал рот до тех пор, пока Юу не закончил и не отпустил его.</p><p>– Что ты сделал?</p><p>– Стёр лишнее. Не в наших интересах, чтобы твоя заинтересованность в деле всплыла. Это нарушение, но я же тебя знаю – даже если тебе запретят, ты не будешь сидеть и ждать итогов расследования, а сам полезешь куда не надо и добавишь нам двоим проблем.</p><p>– Ты пошёл на это ради меня?..</p><p>– Ради дела. Не обольщайся. На тебя я все еще зол и, Сузуки, круассаны не искупят твою вину так быстро, – Юу смотрел на него насуплено, и выглядел он невероятно уставшим. Видимо, не только у Акиры ночь выдалась бессонной. – Имей в виду. Вчера вечером я отправил в участок ориентировку на подозреваемого. И я надеюсь, тебе хватит благоразумия не саботировать дело.</p><p>– Я и не собирался, – Акира замялся. Он продумал свою речь, но произнести это вслух было сложно. – Койю нарушил закон. И я не собираюсь его выгораживать.</p><p>– Оу… – Юу замолчал и зажал пальцами переносицу. Выглядел он недовольным, но у него на губах появилась улыбка.</p><p>– Что не так?</p><p>– Я всё думал, как бы объяснить, что мы должны будем делать. И сейчас вышло, что ты лишил меня возможности ближайшие несколько дней мстительно читать тебе нотации.</p><p>Акира не выдержал и хмыкнул. Это было больше нервным. Пусть они и общались почти нормально, он чувствовал, по какому тонкому льду ходил и насколько хрупкими стали их отношения. И позволять себе большего, когда внутри всколыхнулось желание сжать Юу в объятиях, он не мог.</p><p>– Я не собираюсь лишать тебя такой радости. В конце концов, я заслужил, и вчера повёл себя как осёл.</p><p>– Я бы сказал, что осёл влюбленный, но это уже не играет роли.</p><p>– Чего?.. – у Акиры к лицу прилила кровь.</p><p>– Ничего. Давай уже поедим и решим, что будем делать дальше. Такашима в розыске, и мне уже вчера пришла сводка – как только он оказался около моста, он пропал со всех камер. В наше время человек не может просто взять и исчезнуть. Я думаю, его сообщник постарался замести следы.</p><p>– Звучит нереально. Тебе не кажется?</p><p>– Кажется. И меня напрягает в этой истории очень многое. Я бы посмотрел на того, кто так легко взламывает всё вокруг. И посадил бы его за решетку, – Юу мечтательно зажмурился.</p><p>У Акиры на языке вертелось, что в последнее время тот слишком кровожадный и мечтает, чтобы все оказались в тюрьме, но он промолчал, решив, что для таких комментариев не самое подходящее время.</p><p>– А если более реалистично, как ты думаешь их искать?</p><p>– Пока не думал. Я даже в квартире у Такашимы не смог отследить, откуда тот подключился. Подозреваю, что даже если постараюсь, то меня будет ждать не меньшая загадка, чем с той чёртовой картинкой. Впрочем, я бы вернулся туда и попробовал ещё.</p><p>– М-м-м… наверно, ты прав, – Акира задумчиво замолчал и нахмурился.</p><p>– Ты чего?</p><p>Тот лишь мотнул головой. Акира взял один из круассанов, и стараясь не сильно сыпать крошкой за пределы тарелки, откусил. Пришедшая в голову мысль казалась чужеродной и странной, но при этом достаточно… Правильной. И он не был уверен, что готов пойти на то, чтобы её реализовать. В конце концов, было очень много вещей, о которых он предпочел бы забыть навсегда. С другой стороны, ситуация была крайне непростой и нестандартной, и им не помешала бы помощь. И раз уж Акира не был уверен в том, что действительно знал Койю так хорошо, им бы не помешала помощь того, кто также был с ним знаком и близок. И последнее доводило Акиру до бешенства, и он всерьёз опасался, что это могло бы помешать работе. Но он пообещал Юу, что больше не будет совершать глупостей, и это был отличный шанс показать, что он готов переступить себя. В очень многом.</p><p>– Ты выглядишь так, будто собираешься пожертвовать чем-то.</p><p>– Если только своей нервной системой. Я подумал… Мы могли бы привлечь к расследованию одного человека.</p><p>– Снова?! – Юу смотрел на него со скепсисом, и Акира понял, что ему сложно объяснять так. Поэтому он встал из-за стола и прошёлся по кухне, восстанавливая душевное равновесие.</p><p>– Он хорошо разбирается в безопасности и кибернетике… И они были достаточно… Близко знакомы с Койю. И я подумал, что он мог бы подсказать, как взломать его защиту и выяснить необходимое. В конце концов, они сошлись на этом и, вроде бы, многое обсуждали и придумывали вместе. Во всяком случае, Койю так говорил.</p><p>– Звучит логично, – Юу говорил серьёзно, но было в его интонациях что-то такое, что заставило Акиру обернуться. И он тут же пожалел об этом – у того на губах сияла улыбка. – Только дай уточнить… Ты хочешь привлечь к нашему делу его бывшего любовника? Чёрт, даже если он окажется посредственностью, я бы посмотрел на это.</p><p>– Если так все упрощать, то да, – Акира вздохнул, стараясь справиться с раздражением, – но с одним условием. Пойми меня тоже. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты использовал любую возможность для насмешек. Да, Юу, я виноват, но это не отменяет того факта, что мне от всей этой ситуации хреново.</p><p>Повисло молчание. Кажется, Юу это пристыдило и охладило его пыл. Выглядел он растерянным и какое-то время молчал, склонив голову на бок и словно обдумывая сказанное. А потом развис и кивнул.</p><p>– Хорошо. Как я уже говорил, я всё ещё зол, но тоже постараюсь держать себя в рамках. Чего бы ты ни заслуживал, нам нужно думать о деле, и ради этого я готов переступить собственную гордость и постараюсь сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Но не рассчитывай, что я смогу держать себя в руках постоянно. Договорились?</p><p>– Не посчитай тогда новым поводом для обиды, если я тебе случайно двину. Или коротну шунт, – Акира улыбнулся и протянул ему раскрытую ладонь.</p><p>– Не надейся, что я приму это молча и не отвечу, – Юу наконец заулыбался и пожал руку, – ну что, когда поедем? Мне теперь не терпится увидеть нашего возможного помощника.</p><p>– Думаю, заедем в участок, подготовим материалы и поедем. Он как раз должен будет проснуться.</p><p>– Проснуться?.. Ближе к обеду? Он же не безработный?</p><p>– Он… Да что тут объяснять, сам увидишь. И прошу, давай не будем обсуждать это? Вот окажемся на месте, и ты всё поймешь.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>– Ладно, с безработным я погорячился… – Юу вылез из машины и осмотрелся по сторонам. В итоге они задержались гораздо больше, чем планировали. В основном, из-за того, что Юу не собирался игнорировать собственные привычки, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы принять душ и собраться. А также согласование того, чтобы в расследовании им кто-то ещё помогал, вызвало в этот раз больше сложностей. Юу это понимал, ведь их помощник сам оказался главным подозреваемым по делу, и шеф полиции не хотел так просто подписывать новое разрешение, во избежание проблем. Юу даже пришлось лично улаживать этот вопрос, ведь доверие к Акире в этом вопросе было подорвано. А он ненавидел брать на себя такую ответственность.</p><p>А по пути к дому этого таинственного бывшего, Юу настоял на том, чтобы они заехали пообедать. После таких нервов и почти бессонной ночи он постоянно чувствовал голод. На Акиру он злился уже настолько фоново и по привычке, что не обращал на это внимания. И если уж отбрасывать собственные эмоции и обиды, тот был прав – его было жалко гораздо больше, и Юу не хотел даже представлять, насколько пошатнулась его картина мира. Не хотел, поэтому и язвил, старался уколоть и растормошить, вывести Акиру на любые эмоции, только бы тот не замыкался в себе и не замолкал.</p><p>Но когда они приехали на место, Юу был готов пересмотреть собственное мнение. Ехали они на машине Юу, и тот полностью доверил управление Акире, а сам воспользовался возможностью хоть немного поспать. И для него огромной неожиданностью было то, что они оказались за городом.</p><p>Акира остановил машину перед огромным частным домом, окруженным лесом. На подъездной дороге кроме них не было никого, и Юу не слышал никаких посторонних звуков, кроме птичьего пения и шума ветра в листве. Юу даже не сразу понял, откуда мог взяться такой сильный ветер, и почему дневная жара ощущалась не так сильно. Только потом он разглядел над домом несколько зондов, отвечающий за контроль за климатом и погодой над выбранной территорией. Обычно такие штуки могли позволить себе только крупные компании, занимающиеся сельским хозяйством, а для частного использования они были неоправданно дорогими.</p><p>– Ты так и будешь тут стоять? Пойдём уже… Чем быстрее поговорим, тем быстрее сможем уехать, – Акира явно нервничал и чувствовал себя неуютно. Юу отметил про себя, что у того подскочил пульс и вёл он себя непривычно. Настолько нервным и скованным Юу его не видел.</p><p>– Он ведь… Просто работает тут, да? – Юу понимал, что вопрос звучал глупо, но отделаться от собственных стереотипов он не мог.</p><p>– И не только. Просто идём, – Акира встряхнулся и первым пошёл к двери.</p><p>Пока они шли, Юу заметил, как с откоса над дверью взлетели две птички и покружились над ними. Совсем крошечные, похожие на пёстрых колибри, но со сверкающими серебристыми перьями. Акира лишь отмахнулся и буркнул «да-да, это я», после чего шагнул на порог. Дверь открылась перед ним моментально, а Юу задумался о том, что настолько изящных дроидов ещё не видел.</p><p>В холле царили тишина и прохлада, а стены слепили белизной, и взгляд мог отдохнуть только на нескольких картинах с абстракциями. Акира остановился почти у входа, сложив руки на груди и плотно сжав губы. Юу решил не спрашивать, но последовал его примеру, не проходя дальше. И в этот момент мягкий женский голос прошелестел у них над головами.</p><p>– Будьте добры представиться и сообщить о цели своего визита.</p><p>– Будто он не знает, кто я, – Акира огрызнулся, но Юу положил руку ему на плечо и вздохнул.</p><p>– Детективы Широяма и Сузуки. Мы проводим расследование и подумали, что нам может потребоваться помощь… – он запнулся, поняв, что Акира так ни разу и не назвал имени бывшего Койю. Но, видимо, искусственному интеллекту этого хватило. Юу услышал тихий звук, больше всего похожий на согласное угуканье, и мог бы представить, что невидимый дворецкий в этот момент покивал, прежде чем уйти.</p><p>– Я передам господину Матсумото. Ожидайте, он скоро выйдет к вам.</p><p>– Серьёзно?.. – Юу недоверчиво покосился на Акиру, непроизвольно оправив воротник на пиджаке и рубашке, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно.</p><p>– Будто о таком можно шутить. Чему ты удивляешься?</p><p>– Знаешь ли, не всегда складывается так, чтобы наш подозреваемый… Да в принципе, кто-то вроде Такашимы встречался со звездой кибернетики и военных разработок… – Юу потёр пальцами свой шунт, в основании которого были вживлены нанороботы, которые и помогали контролировать ему эмоциональный фон и усиляли мозговые способности. Да и все модернизации Акиры были проведены полицией совместно с компанией, принадлежащей Матсумото.</p><p>Юу знал о нём очень мало – несколько скандалов, стремление к уединению и отсутствию личной информации и, пожалуй, многомиллионные контракты с правительством и военными структурами на поставки программного обеспечения и роботов. У Юу в голове не укладывалось, как кто-то вроде Койю, который казался совершенно обычным человеком, мог бы иметь что-то общее с гением, построившим свой бизнес с нуля меньше, чем за десятилетие.</p><p>– Тогда он ещё не был настолько невероятным и недосягаемым. Хотя, подозреваю, что он остался таким же мудаком, каким и был в то время, – Акира нервно повёл плечами.</p><p>– И я рад тебя видеть, Акира, – Матсумото появился неожиданно, и Юу вздрогнул как и Акира.</p><p>Хозяин дома был одет в широкие струящиеся брюки и удлиненный пиджак. И при этом он не выглядел так, будто только что встал с кровати и накинул первое попавшееся на пижаму – расслабленный стиль его одежды походил именно на неё. Юу понимал, сколько стоили подобные вещи, и что с гораздо большей вероятностью они были бы уместны на светской вечеринке. Да и выглядел Матсумото так, будто вышел к ним в разгар приёма, только вместо бокала шампанского у него в руках была чашка с кофе. И единственное, что выбивалось из образа – массивные часы на запястье, из которых отходили тонкие гибкие шнуры, крепящиеся к кончикам пальцев.</p><p>– Не сказал бы, что рад, но мы здесь по делу.</p><p>– Это я уже понял, – Таканори отмахнулся от него и посмотрел на Юу. Тот на секунду растерялся под настолько внимательным и насмешливым взглядом. – Пусть лучше говорит твой напарник. Как я понял, детектив Широяма? Я надеюсь, это будет более информативно и без траты времени на оскорбления.</p><p>– Простите… Кхм… Матсумото…</p><p>– Таканори, – тот перебил его и улыбнулся. Юу показалось, что улыбка была не из-за вежливости, и что тот получал истинное удовольствие от того, как стоявший рядом Акира бесился.</p><p>– Да… Так вот, Таканори, мы сейчас расследуем дело, связанное с киберпреступлением. И главным подозреваемым по этому делу является человек, которого, как сказал Акира, вы знаете. И он же предложил обратиться к вам за помощью. Дело в том, что Такашима Койю сбежал, и мы хотели бы попросить вашей помощи в его поиске.</p><p>– Интересно… – Таканори помрачнел, окинув Акиру совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, после чего отставил руку с чашкой в сторону и отпустил её. Она не упала, пойманная непонятно откуда появившимися дроидами, а Таканори подошёл к ним ближе и встал прямо перед Акирой, разглядывая его.</p><p>– Что не так? – тот явно чувствовал себя неуютно.</p><p>– Помолчи немного, – Таканори недовольно поморщился, а потом поднял руку и коснулся пальцами подбородка Акиры, заглядывая ему в глаза. Юу почувствовал, как воздух наполнился электричеством от очень грубого и резкого скачивания огромного массива данных, и если бы он не поддержал Акиру, тот бы не устоял на ногах, оглушенный таким взломом. Впрочем, в себя он пришёл быстро.</p><p>– Ты какого хера творишь? – он зарычал, но при этом почему-то не сдвинулся с места, будто не мог. У Таканори перед глазами появился визор, на котором отражались данные. Юу решил не вмешиваться, не зная, чего ожидать от этого гения – вдруг он подпалит Акире мозги, если попытаться его остановить? Впрочем, через пару минут все закончилось, и Таканори разочарованно вздохнул:</p><p>– Я тебе такую возможность оставил, а ты ей не воспользовался. И как это понимать? – он отошёл, и скрестив руки на груди, нахмурился: – Почему вы решили, что я смогу помочь? И что я вообще захочу связываться с этим делом?</p><p>– Ты… – Акира замолчал, усилием воли успокаивая себя, чтобы продолжить без наезда, – потому что это касается Койю.</p><p>– Я не видел его лет десять, как и тебя. И не рассчитывал на столь трогательное воссоединение.</p><p>– Така… Я понимаю, что у нас были разногласия, но он явно попал в беду.</p><p>– Я мог бы показать вам материалы этого дела, чтобы вы решили, будет ли вам интересно в это ввязываться. Честно говоря, там достаточно интересные схемы, с которыми я несколько недель вожусь и не могу справиться, – Юу дипломатично отпихнул Акиру назад и вежливо улыбнулся. Он уже понял, что между этими двумя были непростые и напряжённые отношения, явно завязанные на Койю, и не собирался слушать эту перепалку дальше. И чем больше он видел, тем больше понимал, что помощь такого специалиста им бы не повредила.</p><p>– Это звучит гораздо более заманчиво, чем всё то, что я слышал до этого, – Таканори снова перевёл на него взгляд, а потом хитро прищурился: – Но пусть детектив Сузуки расскажет, чем закончилась погоня. Мне крайне любопытно, ведь всю информацию с имплантов кто-то стёр. Конечно, я могу восстановить данные, но к чему эта возня, когда у нас есть живой свидетель.</p><p>– Зачем тебе это?</p><p>– Для более полного понимания картины.</p><p>– Он сбежал. Спрыгнул в поезд, – Акира поджал губы, и Юу мысленно досчитал до десяти. Непонятно, остался ли Таканори доволен ответом, но он неожиданно улыбнулся и качнул головой. Юу расслышал тихое «совсем не меняешься, засранец», но он решил, что деликатнее будет не обращать на это внимание. К тому же, после этого Таканори встрепенулся, словно очнувшись, и махнул им:</p><p>– Устраивайтесь. Эй, Триша, позаботься о кофе для гостей.</p><p>– Конечно, господин, – снова раздался голос искусственного интеллекта, – прошу, проходите в гостиную.</p><p>Перед ними прямо в камне пола вспыхнули огоньки, показывая дорогу. Таканори же кивнул:</p><p>– Мне нужно уладить пару вопросов, и я к вам присоединюсь.</p><p>Таканори ушёл на второй этаж, а у Юу с Акирой появилась возможность передохнуть. Пока встроенная система дома подготавливала для них кофе, Юу молчал. Он многое хотел сказать Акире по поводу его поведения, насколько это было непрофессионально и по-ребячески, но посчитал, что делать это в доме у Таканори, который мог это узнать, было ещё большим ребячеством. Поэтому Юу просто присел на край дивана, поправив брюки и пиджак ещё раз, и прикрыл глаза. Он решил, что для удобства можно вынести самые важные детали по их делу отдельно, чтобы не тратить время. И так у него был отличный способ, чтобы отвлечься и не сорваться на Акиру.</p><p>Таканори отсутствовал почти полчаса, и когда вернулся к ним, то уже успел переодеться в тонкие костюмные брюки и рубашку с подвёрнутыми рукавами. Пока он шёл, перед ним мерцал тонкий экран, по которому он говорил.</p><p>– Да, чуть не забыл. На этой неделе за производством придётся последить тебе. Кажется, в прошлый визит у них были сложности в отделе интеграции. Нужно проверить, справились или нет. И если нет, узнать, кто ответственный. Ну, ты и сам знаешь.</p><p>– Ты снова хочешь навесить на меня нудятину, да? – от жизнерадостного тона собеседника Таканори Юу почувствовал какой-то диссонанс. Ему показалось, что крутящийся вокруг Таканори мир был подчинен порядку и не позволял себе хаоса. И такое общение казалось ему выбивающимся.</p><p>– Хочешь вместо этого пообщаться с акционерами и нашими клиентами? – Таканори хмыкнул.</p><p>– Ты просто садист. Ладно-ладно, босс, я буду паинькой и проверю. Это всё?</p><p>– Не уверен. Если что, Такамаса, будь готов к нестандартным заданиям на ближайшие дни. Мне нужно будет заняться своими делами, и ты мне пригодишься.</p><p>– Договорились. Главное, не забывай, что есть такое время суток, когда большинство людей предпочитает спать. И тебе не стоит забивать на себя и своё здоровье.</p><p>– Серьёзно? – Таканори с улыбкой закатил глаза: – У тебя так много свободного времени, что ты ещё и за моими личными делами решил следить?</p><p>– Пока ты не разрешаешь мне переписать всё это в Тришу и поставить ей функцию слежения, было бы неплохо, чтобы этим занимался я. А то что мы будем делать без тебя? VITAL MATERIAL загнётся без своего основателя.</p><p>– Всё, не продолжай. У тебя работы много и пора подумать о ней, – Таканори отключился и экран сразу же исчез, после чего он остановился посреди гостиной и словно впервые увидел сидящих там. Юу подумал, что тот вообще слишком часто переключался и словно терял связь с миром.</p><p>– Вы готовы посмотреть наши материалы? – Юу поднялся с дивана и подошёл к нему, протягивая шнур из своего шунта.</p><p>– Да, но это не ко мне, – Таканори хмыкнул, – простите, но не так.</p><p>Он отошёл к стене и провёл ладонью, открыв спрятанную панель.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, сюда. Мне так будет удобнее развернуть свою программу и проанализировать.</p><p>Юу удивился такому, но спорить не стал, решив, что у каждого человека могли быть свои странности и заскоки. Он перекинул данные и отошёл обратно к дивану, дав время и возможность изучить.</p><p>Таканори снова закрепил на пальцах манипуляторы из часов, подключил визор и ходил по комнате, изучая данные. Юу наблюдал за тем, как тот действовал, с придыханием. Это было по-своему эстетично и непривычно. Вокруг Таканори летали крошечные дроиды и наноботы, подстраиваясь и показывая ему всё необходимое, и это напоминало танец. Кажется, это впечатлило даже Акиру, который сел рядом с ним на диван и почти не дышал.</p><p>– Ох… Сучёныш, а он хорош, – Таканори хмыкнул, убрав визор от лица, и обернулся к ним: – Думаю, нам стоит съездить к нему домой. Вы меня определённо заинтересовали… Детективы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таканори и сам не знал, почему согласился. Если для Акиры в их истории всё было просто и понятно, и он сам был однозначным злом, которое причинило боль Койю, то для него история была совершенно другой. И он меньше всего хотел после стольких лет возвращаться к этому. И всё же, отказаться поучаствовать не смог. Слишком многое смешалось, и Таканори не был уверен, что это просто чувство ностальгии.</p><p>И уж точно он не был готов обсуждать с кем-то больше, чем этого требовало дело. До квартиры Койю было решено ехать на машине Юу. Сев на заднее сидение, Таканори скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну. Он чувствовал волнение, от которого за последние годы отвык – всё и всегда подчинялось тем правилам, которые он вокруг себя установил, и мир стал упорядоченным и простым. Скучным. И теперь возвращалось то, от чего он сбежал. И это было связано с Койю. Конечно же.</p><p>Краем уха он слышал, как Юу переговаривался с Акирой про оцепление квартиры и что он получил ордер на обыск, и думал о том, что всё равно воспринимал это так, будто они говорили о ком-то другом. Даже в то время, когда они вдвоём баловались с взломами систем и проверяли свои силы, Койю не был похож на того, кто мог бы связать свою жизнь с преступной деятельностью. Наверно, если бы не проблемы Таканори, это было бы больше в его духе. Койю всегда был слишком правильным, что порой приводило к спорам.</p><p>А вот район, в котором находился его дом, Таканори совсем не удивил. Койю всегда стремился к простоте и пространству. И было ожидаемо, что они поднялись на лифте почти на самый верх – Койю был важен красивый вид, чтобы смотреть на небо и город, а не в чужие окна.</p><p>– Нам сюда, – Акира, явно не слишком довольный, что пришлось идти на контакт, подошёл к нему.</p><p>– Ага, сейчас, – Таканори оглянулся. Выйдя из лифта, он сначала прошёл по этажу и остановился около открытого общего балкона. Он вспомнил, как во время учёбы они с Койю часто выбирались на такие балконы самых высоких зданий около университета и мечтали о будущем.</p><p>К сожалению, Акира не понял намёка, что ему хотелось остаться одному, и дожидался рядом, поэтому Таканори пришлось идти к квартире. Небольшая прихожая, кухня и пара комнат. Живя в огромном доме, он и забыл, какого это. Таканори почувствовал себя не слишком уютно, будто стены давили, и ему было тесно.</p><p>– Ладно, посмотрим, что тут есть, – он тряхнул головой, отгоняя лишние мысли и стараясь сконцентрироваться. Подняв руку, он активировал часы, выпуская из них манипуляторы и фиксируя их на пальцах, после чего по команде перед его глазами сформировался экран визора. Теперь квартира выглядела совершенно иначе – она была напичкана техникой, и Таканори лишь улыбнулся – Койю оставался верен своим привычкам. Среди обычных гаджетов затесались древние консоли и компьютеры старых поколений и, что облегчало им задачу, была встроена система домашнего пространства, которая должна была дублировать информацию шунта и хранить её. Разумеется, в идеале.</p><p>– Мы могли бы все вместе подключиться и развернуть общую сеть, – Юу подошёл к нему и нахмурился.</p><p>– О, не стоит. Мне комфортнее и привычнее работать одному. К тому же, я пока осматриваюсь. Всё в порядке, – Таканори улыбнулся, мысленно содрогнувшись. Его наноботы имитировали большую часть возможностей нормального погружения в сеть, но многие вещи были для него недоступны. И он совершенно не горел желанием делиться своими проблемами и особенностями с полицейскими. Особенно, с Акирой, который и так к нему предвзят.</p><p>И только изучая то, как у Койю была устроена сеть, Таканори ощутил накатившую ностальгию. Всё это было так знакомо, и при этом чем-то совершенно новым и неожиданно сложным. Таканори искал подход, с жадностью отмечая те идеи, к которым они приходили вдвоём, когда только познакомились. Таканори отошёл к подоконнику и присел на него.</p><p>В голове всё смешалось, и Таканори показалось, что он потерял связь с реальностью. Он вспомнил, как жаркими летними вечерами они сидели у кого-нибудь из них, представляли, как всё сложится, и делились мечтами. Они оба были идеалистами и хотели изменить мир к лучшему. И тогда никому в голову не могло прийти, как всё повернется через десять лет, и что Таканори придётся работать с полицией, чтобы найти его. Это напоминало головоломку из детства. Таканори видел код, изящный и невероятно сложный, и действовал больше интуитивно, доверяя своей памяти. При этом он видел и ловушки, которые могли неслабо ударить по нему, если он допустил бы ошибку.</p><p>Койю стал очень хорош. И то, что он неожиданно оказался по другую сторону закона, не укладывалось в голове. Таканори тихо выдохнул, когда наконец смог взломать защиту, и пространство перед ним зарябило. Если бы не моментальная реакция его ботов, он бы просто провалился в виртуальность. Он прикрыл глаза, стиснув пальцы на подоконнике и выравнивая дыхание, после чего посмотрел сначала на Юу, потом на Акиру.</p><p>– Готово. Если мы хотим отследить его, восстановите последние события. Ты сможешь их проиграть? – он обращался к Юу, но смотрел на Акиру, думая о том, как тот допустил это. Неужели не заметил? Как это вообще возможно?</p><p>– Да, пару минут. Подключусь… – Юу подошёл к панели, за которой пряталось техническое оснащение дома, и подключился через свой шунт, – вывести в виртуальность? Или просто открыть доступ?</p><p>– Доступ. У меня голова болит, если я работаю не в своём пространстве, – Таканори махнул рукой, наконец отвернувшись от Акиры. Тот молчал, что удивительно, но смотрел на него очень пристально и выглядел непривычно задумчивым.</p><p>– Готово. Что-нибудь ещё? – Юу отключился и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Когда Таканори отрицательно качнул головой, он вышел на балкон.</p><p>Таканори полностью погрузился в изучение того, что стало доступным. Он видел в записи как происходил их разговор, как Койю повёл себя, когда его раскрыли и как он сбежал. Таканори засмотрелся, и ему пришлось проматывать повторно. Койю за эти годы сильно изменился. Таканори с жадностью всматривался в знакомые черты лица, в капризный изгиб губ и совершенно новый и непривычный взгляд. Даже загнанным в угол Койю выглядел достаточно уверенно, как раньше, когда знал, что действует так, как должен, даже если этого никто не поймёт и не оценит. И Таканори не сдержал улыбки, оценив то, как Койю со своим сообщником изящно провернули сам побег с погружением полицейских в виртуальность. Единственное, Таканори удивился, что тот не ушёл сразу, а сначала что-то схватил.</p><p>Пришлось снова возвращать запись и ставить на паузу. Только подойдя и посмотрев на полку, Таканори понял, что тот забрал – плашку памяти и два кулона. И если первое его не удивило, мало ли какую важную информацию тот мог беречь, то последнее резануло. Как минимум из-за того, что Таканори знал их оба. Один из них был у Койю ещё до их знакомства – это был подарок Акиры на окончание школы, знак их дружбы. А второй – от самого Таканори.</p><p>– Сентиментальный идиот… – Таканори проговорил это вслух, не сдержавшись.</p><p>– Ты что-то узнал? – Акира моментально вскочил и подошёл к нему. Таканори с трудом осознал вопрос и смог сфокусироваться на нём. Мысленно он всё ещё находился в прошлом, и возвращаться к реальности было болезненно.</p><p>– Наверно. Я ещё не знаю, – Таканори собирался съязвить, но он увидел во взгляде Акиры те переживания, к которым и сам был близок, поэтому сдержался. – Но у меня ощущение, будто всё то, что мы представляем себе – лишь верхушка айсберга. Это не похоже на Койю.</p><p>– Ты тоже так считаешь? Но что могло толкнуть его так поступить?</p><p>– Я не знаю. Но при этом понимаю, что мы можем ошибаться… Из-за определённых чувств, – Таканори с досадой поморщился. – Только не начинай. Мне хватило того, как ты меня тогда подкараулил и выпытывал, как я посмел. У меня были свои причины расстаться с ним. Правда, я был уверен, что оставил его в надёжных руках. Но теперь вижу, что поступил опрометчиво.</p><p>– Да как ты вообще можешь так спокойно говорить об этом? Койю так и не забыл о тебе. Я был с ним всё это время и видел! – Акира нахмурился.</p><p>– Угомонись, говорю же! – Таканори недовольно зашипел, бросив быстрый взгляд на балкон, где курил Юу. – Сам тоже хорош. Или ты вообще не понимаешь, что он к тебе испытывает? Или ты думаешь, что я не в состоянии считать информацию с имплантов, которые сам же и изобрёл?</p><p>– Ты о чём?.. – Акира моментально стушевался, и Таканори почувствовал лёгкое превосходство.</p><p>– О том, что нам обоим придётся принять один факт. Койю – достаточно неординарная личность… И мы оба ему дороги. Но не будем забывать, из-за чего мы здесь. А мне ещё нужно принять, как у него в голове укладывается то, что связывало нас с ним… и ты.</p><p>– Началось, – Акира закатил глаза и отошёл, после чего бросил тихо, но с таким осуждением, что Таканори затрясло: – Я, в отличие от тебя, не пасую перед трудностями. И если бы у меня были проблемы, я не стал бы так вести себя с ним.</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду? – у Таканори внутри забурлили паника и злость вперемешку.</p><p>– Ты достаточно своеобразно себя ведёшь… Конечно, это можно принять за причуду гениального изобретателя-миллиардера, но я не помню, чтобы ты так шугался любого контакта с виртуальностью. Что у тебя случилось, Така? И как давно… Ты работаешь так, а не напрямую через сеть? – Акира посмотрел на него, и Таканори ощутил озноб. Сглотнув, он только покачал головой.</p><p>– Это не имеет значения, – он нахмурился и отвернулся, снова активируя ботов и визор перед глазами, чтобы изучить ту улику, с которой Акира и Юу пришли к Койю. Но прежде чем погрузиться в работу, он позволил себе нервную усмешку: – Когда не надо, ты оказываешься не таким идиотом, как кажешься.</p><p>– Посчитаю это комплиментом.</p><p>Таканори слышал, как Акира вышел на балкон к Юу. И постарался максимально сосредоточиться на деле, лишь бы не думать о том, что тот мог в этот самый момент поделиться своими догадками. Таканори должен был быть выше этого и соответствовать своему статусу, а не пугаться как малолетка из-за домыслов.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Акира был совершенно сбит с толку. После того, как они приехали к Таканори, он чувствовал смятение. Раньше им приходилось достаточно часто проводить время вместе из-за Койю, но Акира всегда считал, что Таканори ему не подходил, и между ними изначально не сложилось общение. Через годы он смог понять, что сам во многом был в этом виноват, но менять что-либо не хотел. Ему не так важны были причины, ведь он всё это время наблюдал за тем, как Койю переживал из-за их расставания, и Акира, как бы ни радовался этому в глубине души, не мог не винить Таканори в том, как тот поступил.</p><p>И при этом, даже несмотря на то, что тот даже сейчас вёл себя не намного лучше, задирал и кривился, как и раньше, был уже совершенно другим человеком. Акира наблюдал за тем, как Таканори держался, как общался с ними и как, говоря о том, что вообще не желал бы с этим связываться, тем не менее согласился им помочь.</p><p>Акира наблюдал. Юу мог часами ворчать на него за невнимательность и беспечность, но он, при этом, всегда был рядом, и Акира просто знал, что мог расслабиться и сконцентрироваться на других вещах. Да и, он сам прекрасно осознавал собственную пристрастность в их деле, поэтому старался поменьше лезть и не делать хуже. Он не мог адекватно оценивать свои действия, если не понимал, насколько его чувства перешли грань дружбы, поэтому был больше занят тем, чтобы разобраться в этом.</p><p>Но при этом он не мог не присматриваться и к Таканори. Просто потому что это был он. И почти с самого начала ему показалось, что тот вёл себя странно и необычно. Время, конечно, меняло людей, но Акира слишком хорошо помнил, каким тот был. А еще, будучи полицейским, Акира проходил ежегодные комиссии на проверку физического и психического здоровья, и был прекрасно осведомлён о том, что являлось главным поводом для отбраковки. А также о том, какие симптомы при этом можно было отследить.</p><p>У Таканори были огромные проблемы, и Акира видел, как тот избегал виртуальности, словно она пугала его. И его догадки о том, что тот не различал границы между ней и реальностью подтвердились. Это могло создать им проблемы, если бы Акира при этом не видел, как с помощью своих изобретений Таканори помогал себе и держался. Это были своеобразные костыли, но Акира невольно начал восхищаться его выдержкой и упрямством.</p><p>Он не хотел, но случайно перегнул, когда решил, что не случится ничего страшного, если он проверит свою догадку. Таканори среагировал совершенно обычно для него, но Акира почувствовал, что коснулся запретного. Тем более, не при их отношениях даже заикаться о таких личных вещах. И он ретировался, посчитав, что маячить перед глазами лишний раз будет неправильно, да и Юу уже подозрительно долго курил. Выйдя к нему на балкон, Акира подошёл и встал рядом, опершись спиной на ограду.</p><p>– Ты решил здесь весь вечер проторчать? – он покосился на Юу, улыбнувшись ему.</p><p>– Здесь спокойнее, – Юу усмехнулся, прикрыв глаза и подставляя лицо ветру, – и я не могу определиться, рад я или нет такой помощи. В смысле, я впечатлён твоими знакомствами, и узнать лично человека, который изменил подход ко многим вещам – очень круто, но…</p><p>– Но?</p><p>– Но вы вдвоём меня, если совсем откровенно, заебали. Я не ожидал, что мне придётся наблюдать за спором двух школьников. Честно, на фоне всего происходящего, даже ты меня умудрился поразить ещё больше.</p><p>– Это ведь не комплимент, да? – Акира виновато улыбнулся, но тут же посерьезнел: – Я понимаю, что исчерпал весь лимит доверия в этом деле, и ты считаешь меня последним придурком, но я бы хотел это исправить.</p><p>– И как ты планируешь это делать? – он слышал в голосе Юу иронию и недоверие.</p><p>– Для начала постараюсь не испортить всё сильнее. Ну и… Я действительно хочу докопаться до правды и раскрыть дело. Мне сложно поверить, что Койю оказался преступником, но, если потребуется, я не дрогну и посажу его.</p><p>Он услышал тихий смех. Юу не сразу успокоился, но повернулся к Акире и положил руку на плечо.</p><p>– Ты совершенно неисправим, Сузуки. И когда-нибудь твоя наивность выйдет тебе боком. Но, на счастье, у тебя есть такой замечательный напарник как я, который всегда рядом и прикроет.</p><p>– Ты о чём? – теперь Акире показалось, что он потерял нить разговора.</p><p>– «Если»… Но я тебя понял и ценю это. Давай так, если окажется, что не прав я и это недоразумение, я помогу всё уладить и лично извинюсь перед Такашимой. Идёт?</p><p>Пожимая его руку, Акира чувствовал благодарность и радость, что ему так повезло с другом и напарником. Юу справился с собой и переступил обиду. И только в этот момент Акира ощутил, как многое было под угрозой. Он не мог представить себе, чтобы смог сработаться с кем-то ещё, чтобы так доверять.</p><p>Когда они вернулись в комнату, Таканори уже сидел на диване и общался по видеосвязи со своим помощником. Подняв на них взгляд, он тут же отключился и широко улыбнулся.</p><p>– У меня есть адрес. Когда вы хотели бы отправиться навстречу с потенциальным напарником нашего подозреваемого?</p><p>– Мы? В смысле, все вместе? – Юу нахмурился.</p><p>– Разумеется. Я уже уладил вопрос со своим отсутствием. Что-то мне подсказывает, что вам ещё потребуется моя помощь.</p><p>– Он прав, – Акира вздохнул и махнул рукой, – поехали сейчас. К чему тратить время?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Койю лежал на кровати и пытался заснуть, но получалось слабо. Всё тело болело, и он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. К тому же, было столько впечатлений, что он не справлялся с ними, поддаваясь воспоминаниям и снова их переживая. Он не спал уже больше суток, за это время произошло столько всего, его жизнь перевернулась, и он перестал сам себя понимать.</p><p>Те, к кому его отправил Хазуки, были по-своему странные. Он слышал о том, что развитие виртуальности переплелось с мифологией и породило новые взгляды на мир, но никогда с ними не сталкивался. Надо было при случае узнать у Хазуки подробности их знакомства. Они оказались настоящими религиозными фанатиками – когда его встретили, Койю будто попал в совершенно другой мир.</p><p>Бывшее складское здание с огромным ангарным помещением походило на небольшое поселение. Пока Койю вели, чтобы познакомить с Ошун, он пытался вести себя непринуждённо и не разглядывать все вокруг себя с таким интересом. А посмотреть было на что – повсюду слышались голоса, мелькали люди, и всё помещение было разбито на небольшие шалаши из ткани, пластика и железа. И у всех, кого он видел, были откровенные модификации тела. Металлические протезы и экзоскелеты, хромированные и золотые пластины на лицах и телах – всё это встречалось в избытке.</p><p>Койю слышал о приверженцах прогресса и кибернетизации, которые желали избавиться от всего человеческого и перейти на уровень киборгов, но сделать такое было не так просто. Слишком много биологических ограничений, на которых строились запреты, и аугметика была исключительно медицинским показателем.</p><p>Пока у него в голове крутились эти сухие факты, Койю не мог поверить своим глазам. Повсюду пахло благовониями и слышался мерный перестук, набирающий силу, от чего у него быстрее забилось сердце и дышать стало тяжелее. Он видел несколько человек, которые сидели и били ладонями по примитивным деревянным барабанам, обтянутым кожей. У него начало стучать в висках и появился неприятный зуд в районе шунта. И в тот момент, когда он хотел попросить остановиться, чтобы проверить свою внутреннюю систему, его провожатые остановились.</p><p>– Проходи. Она ждёт тебя.</p><p>– Спасибо, – Койю недоверчиво посмотрел на дверь перед собой, а потом зашёл.</p><p>В новом помещении было гораздо темнее и тише, и его начало отпускать. Это была небольшая комната, и Койю только догадывался, что когда-то это мог быть пост охраны. Помещение освещалось несколькими фитолампами, и Койю прищурился, привыкая к неоново-розовому свечению. Прямо перед ним за низким столом на полу сидела женщина. Койю совершенно невежливо завис, разглядывая, как тёмная кожа сливалась с тускло поблёскивающим металлом. На ней была лишь свободная юбка с глубокими разрезами, и он мог рассмотреть пластины, создающие новый, не живой рельеф живота и груди. Он сглотнул, подняв взгляд выше, где замысловатое украшение из тонких металлических пластинок закрывало переход на плече от металлических частей к обычной человеческой руке. У неё на шее висело несколько массивных колец, от которых шли проводки, соединённые с телом. Лицо тоже не обошлось без имплантов – Койю рассмотрел несколько тонких пластинок на подбородке, на лбу и у висков. Её волосы были собраны в высокую причёску, украшенную золотыми кольцами. Когда Койю посмотрел ей в глаза, то увидел лишь любопытство и интерес, будто это с ним было что-то не так.</p><p>– Ошун? – он подошёл ближе и присел напротив неё на колени. В ноге отдалось тупой ноющей болью, и он едва заметно поморщился, порадовавшись, что не забыл выпить таблетки. – Хазуки… Сказал, что ты можешь нам помочь.</p><p>– Он сказал, что меня это может заинтересовать, – она говорила тихо, без эмоций, и Койю слышал в голосе металлические нотки, – расскажи подробнее, а лучше покажи.</p><p>– Да, сейчас… – Койю колебался пару секунд. В конце концов, Хазуки убедил, что они могли довериться. Он вытащил из шунта провод и протянул его ей, почувствовав дрожь, когда холодные металлические пальцы скользнули по его руке, прежде чем забрать его. Ошун подключилась к его системе деликатно, после чего прикрыла глаза, изучая то, что Койю был готов ей показать. Она всё больше хмурилась и недовольно поджимала пухлые губы, после чего оборвала связь. Она молчала довольно долго, и Койю видел, что пусть взгляд был направлен в его сторону, в глазах у неё сияли строки кода и она была где-то далеко.</p><p>– В момент принятия решения Хазуки коснулся дух Эла, не иначе… – очнувшись, она покачала головой, – подобное не должно существовать в этом мире.</p><p>– Я рад, что в этом мы солидарны, – Койю попытался улыбнуться. Её речь сбивала его с толку, и он выцепил только самое важное. – Значит, ты знаешь, как можно обезвредить эту программу?</p><p>– О, нет… Я дам тебе инструмент, посланный нам Ориша, но постигнуть суть нужно тебе. Хазуки говорил, что ты разбираешься в таких вещах. И обратившись к предсказанию Ифа я увидела, как всё должно будет произойти.</p><p>Такой вариант Койю не слишком понравился, и он по поводу своих способностей не был так уверен, но Ошун даже не стала его слушать. Она легко поднялась на ноги и поманила его за собой. За дальней стеной, украшенной яркими тканями, была ещё одна дверь, которая вела на лестницу в подвал. Койю хотел включить фонарик, но Ошун щёлкнула пальцами, и вокруг вспыхнул тусклый свет, правда, он всё равно не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме узкого коридора. Койю догадался, что это могли быть голограммы, чтобы скрыть от посторонних то, что им не стоило видеть.</p><p>Они остановились перед дверью, и Ошун едва заметно улыбнулась.</p><p>– Здесь начнётся наш путь.</p><p>– Что там? – у Койю осип голос.</p><p>– Воплощение Шанго. Ты сам всё увидишь.</p><p>Комната неожиданно не имела нормального освещения, и повсюду были расставлены свечи. Койю видел огромные натёки воска на стенах и полу, яркие подушки и за столом, заваленном множеством шестерёнок, старых приборов и деталей, сидел робот. Койю овладел восторг, но совершенно по другой причине – такие модели были одними из первых, и от них остались лишь воспоминания в музеях. Созданный по подобию человека, покрытый гладким белым пластиком и с экраном вместо лица. Койю подошёл ближе, рассматривая его со всех сторон, и увидел на затылке полустёртую надпись, из которой можно было прочитать лишь конец «...ton dynamics».</p><p>– И… Как он нам поможет? – Койю провёл кончиками пальцев около надписи, чувствуя себя странно. Он был сбит с толку и окончательно запутался. Он не понимал всех этих духовных измышлений и уж точно не представлял, как древний робот мог поучаствовать в решении проблемы с вредоносной программой.</p><p>– Шанго там, и он готов испытать на себе те изменения, которые ты будешь вносить. К счастью, его всегда можно вернуть к исходному состоянию. Не бойся ошибок.</p><p>– Что… В смысле, он там? – Койю обернулся к ней, встретившись с насмешливым взглядом, после чего внимательнее посмотрел на робота. Теперь он обратил внимание на то, что голова у робота была больше, чем должна была, да и от неё отходило множество трубочек. Он сглотнул, решив не уточнять, кем был тот, кто решился пойти на полную операцию отказа от тела, и чей мозг теперь стал частью механизма.</p><p>– О, вижу, ты понял суть Ифа… Приступим?</p><p>Дальнейшее смешалось у него в памяти. Выстроив вокруг себя виртуальность, Койю долго разбирался с программой и осторожно изучал её. Ошун была рядом и, как бы она ни говорила, что это не её дело, но без её помощи он бы не справился. И каждый раз они проверяли, подключая новую версию к роботу.</p><p>Койю перевернулся на кровати, поморщившись. В первые три загрузки робот сходил с ума. Они вдвоём едва удержали его на месте, чтобы Ошун могла отключить его и вернуть к состоянию до загрузки. Уже в отеле Койю обнаружил новые синяки на теле. Но тогда он не замечал, полностью погруженный в работу. Иногда Ошун уходила, приносила ему поесть или попить, и в какой-то момент Койю даже получил возможность поспать. Правда, не так долго, как хотелось бы – часа четыре, если верить его часам. И всё это время ему снились красные пески Марса – первой планеты, с которой начались мечты людей о колонизации, и первым местом, куда представители культа йоруби переселились. Ошун и её поселение были исключением, которых на Земле почти не осталось. Он слышал звуки барабанов и в блеклом солнечном свете видел блики на гладких металлических телах танцующих.</p><p>Он сбился со счёта в количестве неудачных загрузок и исправлений в программе, и, если бы находился у себя дома и просто играл с программой от скуки, уже давно бросил бы её. Но не в этот раз. Хазуки требовалось время, чтобы подготовить всё со своей стороны, а Койю должен был разобраться с их находкой. В конце концов, это была его идея и именно по его инициативе они полезли в Cyber Dynamics.</p><p>Всё уже было позади, а Койю не мог в это поверить, сжимая пальцами новую пластинку с информацией. Она была подвешена между медиатором и крестом на цепочку, и больше напоминала черный блестящий камень. Ошун сняла её со своей шеи и отдала ему в тот момент, когда они закончили. И это тоже напоминало какой-то ритуал. На прощание она даже обняла его и с привычной для себя насмешливой улыбкой шепнула, чтобы он передавал Хазуки привет. Койю попытался узнать, как они познакомились, но она лишь пожала плечами и неопределённо бросила: «Когда-то давно, когда я ещё не открыла своё сердце Ифа полностью и не стала Ошун, мы с ним были близки». Койю не стал уточнять больше.</p><p>После посещения склада у Койю было много вопросов, но их некому было задать – Хазуки не отвечал на сообщения, а он сейчас был единственной связью Койю со всем миром. Но Койю знал, что тот не исчез бы просто так, и ему оставалось только затаиться, найти место, где можно было бы спокойно поесть и выспаться, и просто ждать. Он так и поступил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таканори мысленно проклинал себя и всё на свете. Ему стоило ещё в тот момент, когда полицейские нагрянули к нему домой, послать их и не влезать в это дело, но любопытство перевесило. И теперь казалось, будто бы всё вокруг толкает его к прошлому и тому, что он эти годы держал настолько глубоко в себе, что и сам начал забывать. А теперь оно вылезло и зудело, как расчёсанные ранки.</p><p>Койю не лез к нему сам, не доставал, но всё равно умудрился встряхнуть Таканори и заставил отодвинуть нормальную жизнь в сторону. Он понимал, что должен был думать о том, как выследить и самого Койю, понять его поступки и мотивы, раз уж он во все это ввязался, но в голове были совершенно иные мысли. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове запись побега Койю, и невольно сравнивал его с тем, каким тот был раньше. Нелепый, неуклюжий, угловатый и зажатый, с невероятно гипертрофированным чувством справедливости, которое перекрывало стеснение. У Таканори пересохло во рту, когда он снова вспомнил те гнев и уверенность во взгляде. И он хотел узнать, что же послужило стимулом к таким переменам.</p><p>Таканори сидел на заднем сидении в машине, и мог порадоваться, что за всю дорогу оба полицейских молчали. Акира был напряжён и не отводил взгляда от окна. Таканори казалось, что тот с каждой минутой становился всё более мрачным, и догадывался о причинах – у них появлялось больше зацепок, а Акира пытался осознать, каким образом Койю мог оказаться виновным. У Таканори это тоже в голове не укладывалось. При всем том, что было в прошлом, Койю оставался собой. Таканори помнил, как они один раз поссорились, когда он сам вытянул с чужого счёта довольно крупную сумму, чтобы устроить им свидание. И это был единственный раз, когда ему пришлось бегать за Койю больше двух недель, чтобы тот просто поговорил с ним. И это при том, что самому Койю ничто не мешало вытащить деньги с чужого счёта и отправить их в случайно выбранный благотворительный фонд. Главное, чтобы не для себя и собственной выгоды. Для Акиры же Койю был ангелом, который в жизни бы не нарушил закон и не расстроил его.</p><p>Юу же, задав маршрут, сразу же подключился к сети, словно решив игнорировать их. На это Таканори не обращал внимание. У Юу была достаточно веская причина не тратить время на разговоры. Когда Таканори выяснил, где мог находиться напарник Койю, тот вздохнул, что нужно будет спешно выбить необходимые для дела разрешения, раз они решили ехать сразу и не ждать.</p><p>– Всё готово, – Юу медленно потянулся, отходя от виртуальности, и Таканори, до этого поглощённый своими мыслями, застыл, не отводя взгляда. Он помнил этот момент удовольствия, когда снова чувствуешь собственное тело, и на долю секунды ощутил давно позабытое чувство зависти. Это начинало выходить из-под контроля, из-за чего он ещё больше разозлился на себя. В конце концов, его это не касалось. Отвернувшись к окну, он полез во внутренний карман пиджака за наушником, и прежде чем отгородиться от всего вокруг, услышал радостный ответ Акиры, что это замечательно и они почти у цели.</p><p>Почти. По мнению Таканори это было самым началом, и с каждой минутой ему казалось, что будет только хуже. И это «хуже» было лично для него. Он не знал, чего ожидать от этого дела и не был уверен в том, что встреча с Койю ему необходима. И при этом игнорировал собственный здравый смысл, делая всё, лишь бы этот момент приблизить. Ведь, в идеале, он должен был находиться у себя дома, разбирать вечернюю почту и планировать следующий день, лежа в ванной с аромомаслами, а не мчаться по скоростной трассе куда-то в Нагою, чтобы продолжать поиски. Это не должно было его касаться. Но коснулось так, что азарт и любопытство подгоняли его вперёд. И это Таканори беспокоило больше всего, потому что он боялся встречи с Койю и того, чем это могло закончиться.</p><p>– Така? Ты здесь? – Акира коснулся его колена, и Таканори вздрогнул. Он не заметил, что машина уже остановилась, и Юу вышел из неё. Видимо, его звали, иначе бы, он крайне сомневался, что Акира решился бы прикоснуться к нему.</p><p>– Да, сейчас, – он недовольно поморщился, но остался сидеть до тех пор, пока Акира тоже не вышел на улицу. Только после этого он позволил себе потянуться, оправил одежду и последовал за ним.</p><p>Машина остановилась около небольшого двухэтажного дома. Вся улица была окружена деревьями, и если бы не возвышающиеся позади высотные дома и игра света на стёклах небоскрёбов, можно было бы подумать, что они далеко от города. Таканори прекрасно знал, насколько дорогие дома в таких районах, и только хмыкнул. Кем бы ни был таинственный напарник Койю, устроился он очень хорошо.</p><p>Пока он осматривался по сторонам, Юу направился к дому и позвонил. И тут же Акира недовольно цокнул языком и подошёл к нему, что-то шепнув. Юу нахмурился и озадаченно осмотрелся по сторонам. Таканори стало интересно.</p><p>– Чего вы там возитесь?</p><p>– Никого нет дома, – Юу раздражённо мотнул головой, – нужно было догадаться, что он не будет сидеть и ждать, пока мы его найдём. Наверняка тоже в бегах. Чёрт…</p><p>– Расслабься. У нас же есть ордер на обыск, ну, – Акира постарался разрядить обстановку, сжав Юу за плечо, и ободряюще улыбнулся ему, – сейчас вскроем дверь и хоть что-то, но найдём там. Не волнуйся так сильно.</p><p>– И ты думаешь, что мы найдём там больше, чем у Такашимы? Сомневаюсь, что он работает с идиотом.</p><p>– О-о-о, это так мило, – в паре метров от них остановился мужчина, который до этого шёл мимо. Таканори поморщился сразу же, как окинул его взглядом. Несмотря на приятную и кажущуюся очень знакомой внешность, одет он был отвратительно – прекрасная шёлковая рубашка со свободными рукавами насыщенного винного цвета была заправлена в обрезанные по колено джинсы, и на ногах ещё были неоново-зелёные кроссовки. В руках мужчина держал пакет с продуктами. При этом он выглядел настолько самоуверенно и нагло, что Таканори мог бы даже позавидовать. Если бы он настолько же ужасно выбирал одежду, то побоялся бы даже на улицу выйти. Он увидел, как Юу тоже поморщился, и решил, что у того были такие же мысли.</p><p>– Мило? – Юу скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился: – Вы знаете про этот дом и его хозяина?</p><p>– Конечно, знаю. Но разговаривать на пороге не слишком удобно, ага? – тот только засмеялся и подошёл ближе, достав из кармана ключи. – Я невероятно тронут, что заочно мы уже составили хорошее мнение друг о друге. Заходите. Как раз приехали к ужину, мне нужно только разогреть. И давайте без лишних фамильярностей. Хазуки.</p><p>Представился он в тот момент, когда открывал дверь, и Таканори почувствовал себя ещё более растерянным и сбитым с толку. Он не знал, как происходила работа в полиции в реальном мире за пределами сериалов и фильмов, но подозревал, что преступники не ждут встречи с теми, кто должен был их арестовывать. А судя по реакции Юу и Акиры, те тоже не знали, как реагировать. Он видел, как Акира сжал кулаки и тут же расслабился, словно решив, что не самый подходящий момент.</p><p>– Так просто? Никаких побегов, погонь или уловок? Ты приглашаешь нас на ужин? – Акира заговорил первым, и его скепсис отлично отражал настроение остальных. Хазуки обернулся и долго смотрел ему в глаза, улыбаясь.</p><p>– Ну, да. Почему бы и нет? Вы наверняка не ели весь день. Понимаю, работа такая. А я всё равно готовил, и мне не сложно было сделать больше. Правда, я думал, что вы будете позже. Не рассчитал. Так что, вы заходите? Или передумали и хотите поехать по домам?</p><p>Он снова засмеялся, и Таканори замер, когда вспомнил, где мог видеть его. И ему это совершенно не понравилось. Он краем глаза увидел, как Юу, старавшийся держать себя в руках, уже находился на грани и был готов сорваться, но у него самого нервы сорвало первым. И Таканори, сам от себя не ожидая, налетел на Хазуки и сжал ворот его рубашки.</p><p>– Ах ты, ублюдок…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Юу мог порадоваться, что всё ещё держал эмоции под контролем имплантов. Сделал он это для того, чтобы не сойти с ума от осознания, что и его напарник, и привлечённый для помощи гений кибернетики имели с их главным подозреваемым сильную эмоциональную связь, и это могло помешать делу.</p><p>То, что его эмоции контролировались с помощью крошечных роботов, которые вышли из лаборатории этого гения, он старался игнорировать. В конце концов, Юу хватало поводов для волнения, и он предпочёл выстраивать их по градации того, что было важнее в данный момент. И гораздо больше, чем все эти эмоции, он злился на их глупость. Приехать в Нагою, потратить кучу времени для того, чтобы оказаться перед закрытой дверью, было максимально неразумно. И он не понимал, как согласился на подобную авантюру так просто.</p><p>Ладно, Акира говорил, что хотел разобраться с этим делом как можно быстрее. Но Юу верил ему лишь на половину – он понимал, что найти Койю для того было задачей номер один, но дальнейшее, и насколько это расходилось с обязанностями полиции, для него было неизвестно. И Юу даже не мог высчитать приблизительный процент хороших для них обоих исходов во всем этом, что не могло не раздражать. Особенно с появлением такой переменной, как Таканори. Тот был за гранью понимания, и Юу лишь уговаривал себя, что всё будет хорошо.</p><p>И этих проблем ему хватало с головой. Если бы он только представил, что их ждало в Нагое, то, пожалуй, отказался бы от этого дела и предоставил разбираться в нём кому-нибудь другому.</p><p>Нет, он не ожидал, что напарник Койю будет похож на кого-то из привычных для преступников архетипов. И уж точно не думал, что тот окажется запуганным и боящимся всего компьютерным гением, который только в виртуальности мог проявлять себя. Но это было перебором. Шумный, раздражающий одним своим видом и выглядящий так, будто у него не то что зеркал не было, но и интуитивного восприятия сочетания цветов. И вдобавок, судя по всему, он не был кем-то совершенно незнакомым. Когда Таканори налетел на него, Юу закатил глаза. Это ему нравилось гораздо меньше, чем сочетание рубашки и кроссовок. Пожалуй, на последнее он даже мог закрыть глаза.</p><p>– Матсумото, подожди! – он попытался отстранить Таканори, но тот недовольно встряхнулся, скидывая с себя руку Юу, и оглянулся на него. Взгляд у него был настолько злым и жёстким, что Юу растерялся. Таканори прошипел «мне нужно разобраться», после чего снова посмотрел на Хазуки.</p><p>– Какого чёрта происходит, а? Или ты думаешь, что я не догадаюсь, кто ещё в этом замешан? – он говорил торопливо и сбивчиво, и Юу совершенно запутался. Видимо, только он, потому что Хазуки лишь пожал плечами и, не переставая улыбаться, кивнул вглубь дома. Прихожая была открытой, переходя в просторную гостиную с панорамным остеклением и дверью на задний двор.</p><p>– Обсудим там? – он снова хохотнул, но Юу заметил, что пульс у Хазуки сбился и взгляд уже не был таким уверенным.</p><p>– Вы куда собрались? – тут уже Акира не сдержался. Он нахмурился: – Така, ты его знаешь? И что за обсуждения? У нас расследования, а он подозреваемый.</p><p>– Ой, да куда я сбегу от вас? Я же обещал ужин, – Хазуки аккуратно высвободился из хватки Таканори и улыбнулся шире: – Мы на курсах по углубленному изучению программирования познакомились, когда оба учились. Правда, Матсумото тогда в Токио был, а я здесь, в Нагое. Ну и, общались немного. Видимо, он до сих пор не может простить, что я у него подружку увёл. Правда, Така?</p><p>– Что ты… – Таканори выглядел так, будто сейчас взорвется, но он всё же сдержался и махнул рукой: – Пять минут. Мне нужно кое-что понять. И я прослежу, чтобы этот мудак никуда не делся. Обещаю.</p><p>– Ты серьёзно? – Юу не выдержал, – мы расследованием заняты, а не ради развлечения сюда приехали. Не прошло и пяти минут, а снова начинается какой-то идиотизм. У меня есть более разумное предложение. Наручники, в машину и тёплый разговор в участке. Как такой вариант?</p><p>– Лично мне не нравится, – Хазуки заговорил, но под взглядом Юу замолчал, словно осознал, что его мнение вообще никого не интересовало.</p><p>– Лично ты помолчал бы, – Юу вздохнул и закатил глаза, успокаивая себя. И он мысленно выругался, когда услышал Таканори.</p><p>– Возможно… Так было бы правильнее. Но мне необходимо с ним поговорить. Акира, пожалуйста… – от его интонаций, и что он так заговорил, Юу был готов психануть. Вот ведь чёртов засранец. Когда ему что-то стало нужно, он и с Акирой был готов нормально общаться, без всей своей надменности. А тот, даже будучи детективом, который ко многому привык, повёлся.</p><p>– Ладно… Но не уходите далеко. Чтобы мы вас видели.</p><p>«Да ты издеваешься?!» – этот раздраженный крик Юу сдержал внутри себя, но посмотрел на Акиру очень многообещающим взглядом. Тот только пожал плечами, и когда Таканори вместе с Хазуки вышли на задний двор, добавил тише и с плохо скрываемым злорадством:</p><p>– Ты видел, как наш гений из себя вышел? Не думал, что увижу такое. И тебе разве не любопытно, что на него так подействовало?</p><p>– Честно? Мне уже плевать на всё. Я просто хочу отвезти этого… одарённого в участок и допросить. Всё, – Юу хотел сдержаться, но его разрывало от эмоций, поэтому он посмотрел Акире в глаза и проговорил медленно, цедя каждое слово: – А ты, вместо того, чтобы поступить рассудительно, как мы и обсуждали, только поддерживаешь этот цирк. Ты на чьей стороне, Акира? Или мне стоит сделать так, чтобы тебя отстранили от расследования?..</p><p>– Прекрати, – тот сразу стал более серьёзным, – я хотел бы воспользоваться любым шансом, чтобы добиться нашей цели. И я говорю сейчас о том, чтобы раскрыть дело и посадить преступников… В смысле, этого Хазуки и… Койю.</p><p>– И как этому поможет это милое воркование? – Юу кивнул в сторону двора. Милым воркованием он назвал очень странный диалог – им не было слышно происходящего на улице, но настроение уловить было можно. Таканори горячился. Он активно жестикулировал и, с точки зрения Юу, показывал каждым жестом агрессию. Хазуки же выглядел совершенно спокойным и расслабленным, но хотя бы улыбаться перестал. Юу попытался настроить усилители слуха, чтобы узнать, о чём они говорили, но слышал он лишь собственное дыхание и дыхание Акиры. Когда он попытался настроиться на разговор, то услышал только шум.</p><p>– Чёрт… Кажется, они не хотят, чтобы мы узнали о разговоре, – видимо, Акира пытался сделать то же самое, потому что заговорил он раздражённо, как раз в тот момент, когда сам Юу уже хотел об этом высказаться.</p><p>– Жаль, что мы не умеем читать по губам. Сейчас это очень пригодилось бы, – Юу фыркнул, и тут дверь открылась и зашёл Таканори. Очень мрачный и молчаливый Таканори. Подняв голову, он посмотрел на Юу и недовольно поморщился:</p><p>– Если до этого дойдет, я готов посодействовать, чтобы допрос в участке проходил максимально негуманно.</p><p>– Если это вообще произойдет, – Хазуки закрыл дверь и, пройдя мимо Таканори, похлопал его по плечу: – Так что насчёт ужина? Вы ведь голодные?</p><p>– Думаю, ужинать ты будешь в участке, – Акира уже достал наручники, но Таканори как-то обречённо мотнул головой, словно хотел показать, что это бессмысленно.</p><p>– Боюсь, что у вас нет ордера, – Хазуки махнул рукой и прошёл мимо них, забрав оставленный у двери пакет с продуктами, – пойдёмте.</p><p>– Ты что имеешь в виду? – Юу устал. Его задолбала наглость Хазуки и то, что тот вёл себя так, будто он был уверен в своей безнаказанности и неприкосновенности.</p><p>– Только то, что нам не стоит никуда ехать. И за ужином я все расскажу. Ага? Серьёзно, я умираю от голода, а вы ведёте себя так, словно совсем не хотите есть.</p><p>– Хватит уже выебываться, – Юу вспылил. Определённо, его импланты уже не справлялись со своей задачей, и он срывался даже через них. Подойдя ближе к Хазуки, он защелкнул наручник на его запястье и заломил руку за спину, – а теперь поговорим нормально. Где Такашима?</p><p>Хазуки охнул. Видимо, Юу действовал грубее, чем сам думал. Защёлкнув второй браслет, он толкнул его к стене. Тот попытался развернуться и врезался в стену плечом, поморщившись.</p><p>– Да не нужно нам ехать в участок! Как минимум из-за того, что у вас тогда не остается подозреваемых и некого будет судить. Или ты этого хочешь?</p><p>– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Юу уже хотел продолжить, но Акира оказался рядом с ним и удержал на месте.</p><p>– Только то, что Койю пришлось скрыться именно из-за вас. В участке есть крот, и информацию про Койю слили в даркнет.</p><p>Воцарилась тишина, а у Юу разболелась голова. Он никак не мог понять, какое отношение это могло иметь к тому, что они расследовали. Честно говоря, его вообще мало волновало, где и за что Койю могли искать. Юу подозревал, что со своим образом жизни тот мог много кому перейти дорогу, и что расследование не могло играть здесь роли.</p><p>– Ты всерьёз считаешь, что мы поведёмся на этот бред? Какое отношение это имеет к ограблению и к тому, что вам обоим грозит заключение? Я уже не говорю о том, что раскидываться такими обвинениями ради того, чтобы спасти свою задницу – не самая лучшая стратегия.</p><p>– Кажется, он прав, – Таканори поморщился. Пока они спорили, он отходил в сторону, и вернулся ещё более мрачным.</p><p>– Да в смысле? – это уже не выдержал Акира, которому тоже не нравилось ничего не понимать.</p><p>– Я закинул своему помощнику информацию, чтобы он проанализировал. В конце концов, даже нам приходится обращаться к даркнету, чтобы проверять, что из наших разработок пытаются стащить. Приходится контролировать ситуацию, сами понимаете.</p><p>– И? – Юу нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, к чему это вело.</p><p>– Он проверил совпадения. Судя по всему, Койю начали искаь сразу после того, как он попал в розыск в полиции.</p><p>– Твой помощник обработал всю эту информацию сейчас? – Хазуки, игнорируя собственное положение, удивлённо вскинул брови. – Склоняю голову перед его талантами.</p><p>– А ты думал, что такое только… Не важно. У меня есть свои козыри, – Таканори осёкся, недовольно поморщившись, и Юу сразу же нахмурился. Это выглядело слишком подозрительно.</p><p>– Юу, сними с него наручники. Видимо, нам придётся поговорить, – Акира вздохнул, – нихера не понятно.</p><p>– Да вы все с ума сошли! Акира, ты-то чего ему веришь?!</p><p>– Детектив Широяма… – Таканори снова вмешался, – боюсь, нам всем придётся остаться здесь.</p><p>Юу обернулся, смерив его тяжёлым взглядом. Таканори скрестил руки на груди, смотрел на него отрешённо, и при этом на губах появилась презрительно-недовольная улыбка. Убедившись, что у него получилось привлечь к себе внимание, тот продолжил:</p><p>– Если сейчас хоть кто-нибудь покинет дом или продолжит эту истерию, я обещаю, работа вам будет светить только в качестве регулировщиков дорожного движения… В то время, когда автоматизированные системы находятся на обслуживании.</p><p>От этих слов на Юу навалилось отчаяние. Он увидел, как Акира бессильно сжал и разжал кулаки, обиду, промелькнувшую во взгляде, и усилием воли подавил собственные эмоции. Он посмотрел в затылок Хазуки прямо перед собой, и тихо вздохнул. Подозреваемый был прямо перед ним, уже в наручниках, и дело можно было считать на половину закрытым. Да, если бы не Таканори, они бы его или не нашли, или искали бы в разы дольше. Но последняя надежда на то, что это расследование не будет худшим за всю его практику, рухнула.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Таканори старался абстрагироваться от всего. Он вертел в пальцах бокал и наблюдал за тем, как в нём плескалось вино. Приходилось держать себя в руках и растягивать, хотя больше всего он хотел налить ещё больше и остаться наедине с собой. В идеале, в собственном доме, развалившись в ванной. Они находились у Хазуки уже третий час, и только сейчас обстановка стала более-менее терпимой.</p><p>Таканори ненавидел конфликты и напряжённость. Он справедливо считал, что терпеть подобное он мог лишь на встречах с акционерами его компании. И то, лишь для того, чтобы ещё на год забыть об их существовании. Но, к сожалению, он не мог просто встать из-за стола и вызвать себе такси, чтобы отдохнуть дома. Вернее, мог, но не собирался. Таканори уже решил для себя, что он обязан был хотя бы увидеть Койю. Это ему тоже не нравилось – напоминало одержимость, в которой он не хотел признаваться даже себе. К тому же, после стольких лет он не знал, чего вообще ждал от этой встречи.</p><p>Ещё одной проблемой стало то, что именно из-за его попытки привести их диалог к чему-то более продуктивному, ситуация усугубилась. Если бы он не пытался угрожать и пользоваться своим авторитетом, Юу бы не поглядывал на него теперь с такой неприязнью. Тот вообще выглядел так, будто мечтал оказаться где угодно в другом месте, лишь бы не на этой кухне и не с ними. И пусть их взгляды во многом расходились, Акира выражал точно такие же намерения каждым своим жестом. Впрочем, с ним было сложнее, и Таканори догадывался, о чём тот мечтал.</p><p>Единственный, кто словно не замечал всей этой атмосферы, был Хазуки. Тот переоделся и теперь расхаживал перед ними в свободных мягких штанах чёрного цвета, и в такой же рубашке. И выглядел гораздо лучше, хоть при этом раздражал ничуть не меньше. Особенно из-за того, что казалось, будто Таканори один понимал всю серьёзность и опасность ситуации. Хотя, по идее, тот же Хазуки должен был вести себя совершенно иначе и не быть таким беспечным.</p><p>Хазуки рассказал про то, что в полиции есть, как он выразился, «не самые благонадёжные сотрудники с высоким доступом». После чего привёл доказательства, что после объявления Койю в розыск, информация о нём вместе с личными данными разлетелась по даркнету. Юу уже тогда нахмурился и ушёл в раздумья, словно подобное не совпадало с его взглядом на реальность. А потом, когда Хазуки добавил, что их визит к нему остался скрытым, потому что полученные ордера были ложными и никто, кроме него самого, не знал, что они едут в Нагою. И что для этого ему пришлось залезть в сеть полиции и взломать её… Юу просто смотрел на него совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, но Таканори был уверен, что тот был готов разорвать Хазуки на куски голыми руками.</p><p>Больше всех этим рассказом впечатлился Акира. Он не находил себе места и маячил перед глазами, раздражая и постоянно уточняя у Хазуки что-то. Под конец уже и сам Таканори был готов на всё, лишь бы этот поток вопросов закончился.</p><p>– Да я уже говорил, – Хазуки беспечно улыбнулся, – мы не собирались рисковать. Поэтому я не знаю, где он сейчас и что происходит. Лучше не выходить на связь, чем подставлять друг друга, ты ведь понимаешь?</p><p>– И поэтому мы должны просто сидеть здесь и ждать?</p><p>– Не обязательно здесь, я не рассчитывал на долгий приём гостей…</p><p>– А Койю в это время будет подвергаться опасности?!</p><p>– Аки, успокойся, – Юу устало потёр пальцами виски и поморщился, – ты же видишь, он бесполезен в этих вопросах. Единственное, что мне кажется разумным, если Такашима и захочет с кем-то связаться, это будет он. Поэтому нам придётся остаться здесь и последить за… этим.</p><p>– Можно и повежливее.</p><p>– Можно заткнуться и радоваться, что ты всё ещё в своем доме, а не в комнате для допросов или камере, ага? – Юу смерил его тяжёлым взглядом, а потом продолжил, обращаясь к Акире: – Я уверен, что через пару дней Такашима объявится, и мы будем готовы.</p><p>– За эти пару дней может что угодно произойти. Юу, я понимаю, что он совершил преступление, но если ситуация настолько серьёзнее, чем мы думали, за эти пару дней его могут убить. Койю же… Совершенно не приспособлен к таким вещам.</p><p>– И что ты предлагаешь? Он и так в розыске, хочешь, чтобы мы на его поиски выделили все силы? Нас же на смех поднимут – ради одного вора такие усилия. И я их пойму, – Юу нахмурился, постучав пальцами по столешнице: – До меня не доходит, что всем этим бандам нужно от простого вора? Сомневаюсь, что эти двое единственные, кто могут деньги со счёта вытащить…</p><p>– Ты это к чему? – Акира замер, обернувшись к напарнику, а Таканори впервые за всё их обсуждение заинтересовался.</p><p>– Не сходится. Я сомневаюсь, что дело в деньгах. Слишком много усилий из-за этого. Да и сумма там не такая, чтобы столько волнений вокруг неё было. А это означает, что нас принимают за идиотов.</p><p>– Чёрт, а ты умнее, чем кажешься, да? – Хазуки засмеялся, виновато подняв руки.</p><p>– С каждым словом ты словно всё больше напрашиваешься, чтобы я тебе въебал, – Юу рыкнул.</p><p>– Я должен был проверить.</p><p>– Договоришься же…</p><p>– А может хватит? Заебали уже флиртовать, – Таканори раздражённо закатил глаза, не выдержав слушать эту перепалку. – Что вы оттуда вынесли? И что может быть настолько важным, чтобы началась охота?</p><p>– Ты не представляешь, как долго я ждал правильного вопроса, – Хазуки посмотрел на него с нежностью, и Таканори стало ещё более тошно от предчувствия, – скажем… Мы узнали, что там велась разработка одной программы, но вместо неё появился довольно неприятный вирус… Который действует через ПО на сознание человека, добавляя ему тех сложностей, с которыми ты живешь.</p><p>– Блять… – Таканори в пару глотков допил вино, но не почувствовал вкуса. Он даже не был удивлён, что Хазуки знал о его болезни. – Вы во что ввязались, идиоты?..</p><p>– О чём он, Матсумото? – Юу заинтересованно посмотрел на него, но Таканори отмахнулся.</p><p>– Не важно. Но это достаточно опасно…</p><p>– Тогда я тем более не понимаю, почему мы сидим сложа руки, пока Койю чёрте где! – Акира снова сорвался и пошёл к двери.</p><p>– Стой! Ты куда собрался? – Юу стукнул ладонью по столешнице, – Акира, включи мозги, ну. Уже поздно, и ты не знаешь, где начинать поиски. Ты его след вынюхивать собрался? Погоди, нужно это обдумать.</p><p>– Я думаю, Хазуки сможет нам подсказать, где мы могли бы начать поиски. Ведь так? – Таканори сам не верил, что говорил это, но, кажется, от напряжения у него тоже начались проблемы с головой, – а утром я поеду вместе с тобой. И мы будем искать его вдвоём. Уверен, что так у нас шансов будет больше. К тому же, кому-то из вас будет лучше остаться здесь. Если на Койю вышли, к сожалению, наш новый друг тоже может быть в опасности.</p><p>– Со мной он точно не будет в безопасности, – Юу недовольно буркнул, но выглядел он полностью смирившимся с неизбежным.</p><p>– Я вообще сомневаюсь, что состояние безопасности ему знакомо… – Таканори протянул Хазуки бокал: – Налей ещё. Вино у тебя на удивление хорошее.</p><p>– Если только в благодарность за такую очаровательную няньку, что ты для меня выбрал, – Хазуки хмыкнул, игнорируя то, как изменилось выражение лица Юу. Он нехотя встал со стула, на котором сидел верхом, и дошёл до холодильника, чтобы достать вино. – У меня есть пара идей, где мог бы быть Койю. Но это так… Рабочие версии, если можно так сказать. И я ими с вами поделюсь.</p><p>– Так чего ты сразу молчал? – Юу снова взвился, и Таканори едва сдержал смешок, увидев, как изменилось выражение его лица от ответа Хазуки.</p><p>– Если бы ты начал с поцелуя, а не с наручников, я был бы сговорчивее. Всему своё время. Полагаю, мне придётся разместить вас на ночь?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Третий бокал вина был лишним. Таканори отвоевал себе уединённую спальню на втором этаже дома и уже больше двух часов пытался уснуть. Через закрытые шторы пробивался свет ночной иллюминации города, и даже то незначительное мерцание, которое проникало в комнату, раздражало. Успокаивало лишь то, что у детективов условия были ещё хуже, и Акире вообще пришлось ютиться на диване в гостиной.</p><p>Таканори прикрыл глаза и поморщился от резко накатившей боли в затылке, около шунта. Голова была тяжёлой, сказывалась усталость и нервное напряжение дня. Из-за этого он не мог уснуть, из-за этого в его сознании вспыхивали совсем не те образы, которые он хотел видеть. Перед глазами поплыло, и он зажмурился от особо яркой вспышки света.</p><p>Видимо, он всё же уснул, как и все остальные в доме. Было невыносимо тихо, и единственное, что Таканори видел – стоявшего перед кроватью Койю. Тот выглядел непривычно серьёзным, напряжённым и при этом заинтересованным.</p><p>– О-о-о, снова ты, – Таканори сел. Он чувствовал себя невероятно легко, – стоит мне выпить, как ты появляешься. И не надоедает тебе по моим снам гулять.</p><p>Он тихо засмеялся, увидев, как на лице у Койю появилось удивление, после чего тот вздохнул и присел на край кровати, посмотрев на него. Этот сон отличался. Обычно он видел того Койю, которого помнил в жизни. Двадцатилетним нескладным оболтусом, который стеснялся всего, постоянно поджимал губы и сутулился, не понимая, насколько он действительно привлекательный.</p><p>– Честно говоря, я растерян, – Койю заговорил осторожно, и в его голосе слышалась усталость. Он убрал от глаз челку таким привычным движением, что у Таканори сердце защемило.</p><p>– Я тоже. Но я рад, что мое сознание достраивает. Тебе не идёт быть блондином, – Таканори помнил на записи из квартиры это дурацкое каре. А то, что он видел сейчас – длинная челка, выбритые висками и затылок и, насколько он мог судить в полутьме, довольно тёмный цвет, – шло ему гораздо больше.</p><p>– У тебя всё ещё своеобразные комплименты, – Койю вздохнул и покачал головой, – и ты продолжаешь удивлять.</p><p>– Ты тоже. У тебя уникальная способность находить себе неподходящую компанию и неприятности на задницу.</p><p>– Ты это про то, что началось со знакомства с тобой? – Койю хмыкнул, а потом протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Таканори показалось, что его пробило током. На этом месте он чаще всего просыпался, или же сон переходил совершенно в другую плоскость, оставляя на утро чувство опустошённости и неудовлетворённости.</p><p>– Не язви. Ты сейчас выглядишь слишком крутым и опасным парнем, – Таканори прыснул от смеха. Алкоголь продолжал действовать на него, иначе как ещё объяснить весь этот абсурд, он не знал.</p><p>– А что было раньше?</p><p>– А раньше ты был мелким зверьком. Хищным, но ещё совсем не опасным. Мне нравилось, что ты тогда в рыжий красился. Был похож на неуклюжего и домашнего лисёнка.</p><p>– Не продолжай, – Койю закатил глаза и поднялся. Таканори не понял, чем именно, но почувствовал, что разозлил его.</p><p>– Почему нет? Это было мило, и мне нравилось.</p><p>– Потому что «неуклюжий», «милый»… всё это не сочетается с такими вещами как «доверие», «надежность» и прочее, да? – Койю хмыкнул и вернулся к постели. Он положил ладонь на голову Таканори и погладил, взъерошив волосы. Таканори сглотнул, когда его рука прошлась по щеке до подбородка.</p><p>– Ты о чём? – теперь неуклюжим и нелепым он чувствовал себя. Каждый раз Таканори осознавал, что находился во сне. Но никогда до этого не испытывал такого трепета и волнения, словно он сам снова стал подростком, который добился внимания кого-то серьёзного, важного и взрослого.</p><p>– Ты же не рассказал мне о своих проблемах. Не посчитал, что я могу быть для тебя поддержкой и помогу, да? – кажется, вспышка раздражения сошла на нет, и в голосе у Койю слышалась грусть. – Недостаточно для тебя, да, Така?</p><p>– Скорее, не хотел быть помехой. Ведь всегда был Акира. А тогда я не понимал многого. Да и… Не уверен, что делать со всем этим сейчас.</p><p>– А стоит ли? – Койю молчал долго, прежде чем выдавить это. – У каждого из нас свои проблемы, и не всегда их возможно решить полностью, так ведь? Вот и ты сейчас…</p><p>– Я просто растерян. Обычно к этому моменту мы уже трахаемся, а не обсуждаем… Такие вещи.</p><p>Койю засмеялся, а потом обнял его, и Таканори накрыло ощущением тепла и уюта. Это тоже было чем-то новеньким.</p><p>– Думаю, тебе нужно выспаться. Я не ожидал тебя увидеть. Если бы Хазуки меня предупредил, я бы дважды подумал, прежде чем лезть к тебе. К тому же, ты так легко открылся в чужом доме…</p><p>– Что?.. – Таканори нахмурился, попытавшись понять, что ему говорили. Слова Койю цепляли, и если бы не алкоголь, он наверняка смог бы сообразить гораздо быстрее. Но Койю даже не дал ему договорить. Он приложил палец к губам Таканори и улыбнулся.</p><p>– Засыпай… Я помогу. И выспаться, и вынырнуть тоже. Тебе не стоит находиться в сети. Особенно без острой необходимости и так… Без страховки.</p><p>– Койю, подожди… Ты должен сказать… – Таканори осознал всё слишком поздно и не успел договорить. Он почувствовал, как Койю коснулся губами его щеки, прежде чем усталость накатила с новой силой, и он провалился в сон без сновидений.</p><p>Наутро Таканори чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и потерянным. Он с трудом заставил себя подняться с кровати и дойти до ванной, понадеявшись, что холодный душ сможет его взбодрить. События ночи не выходили из головы, и Таканори прокручивал их в памяти, заставив собственных нанороботов проследить за всеми каналами подключения. Не следовало пить вообще, раз он настолько расслабился, что сам не заметил и не мог вспомнить, как подключился к сети.</p><p>Ничего. Койю появился как призрак, и если бы Таканори не знал, как можно подобное провернуть, то поверил бы, что это было сном. Но его состояние и разбитость были вызваны не столько алкоголем, сколько неосторожным контактом с виртуальностью. И он должен был учесть это для себя.</p><p>Это заняло достаточно времени, и когда он спустился на первый этаж, все уже были в сборе. Акира уже был полностью одет и выглядел так, словно готов был сорваться в любой момент.</p><p>– Ну, наконец-то, – он перевёл взгляд на Юу: – Спасибо. Я правда ценю, что ты согласился на это пойти.</p><p>– Будто у меня был выбор, – Юу держал в руках чашку с кофе и выглядел так, будто вообще за ночь глаз не сомкнул. Хазуки выглядел не более бодрым, и они с Юу сидели на максимальном расстоянии друг от друга. Видимо, не ему одному было ночью очень весело, а на какой почве и каким образом они снова умудрились поцапаться, и с насколько серьёзными последствиями, он знать не хотел.</p><p>– Я позавтракаю по дороге, – он кивнул Акире, после чего посмотрел на Хазуки: – Ты же подскажешь нам, откуда лучше начать поиски?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>После второй чашки кофе Таканори почувствовал себя чуть более живым. Живым, но очень далеким от нормы. Юу отдал им свою машину, чтобы было удобнее, и Таканори просто устроился на заднем сидении, скрестив руки на груди и глядя в окно. Он не хотел ничего обсуждать, прокручивая в голове этот неожиданный контакт с Койю и то, как нелепо и глупо он сам попал в сеть. Да ещё и выдал столько информации, которой не хотел ни с кем делиться, от чего было мучительно стыдно и неловко.</p><p>Что было хуже всего, Таканори начал жалеть о поспешном предложении поехать вместе с Акирой. Он не понимал, что им двигало, когда он об этом сказал. Видимо, нежелание и дальше наблюдать за тем, как тот дёргался, изводил себя и всех остальных. Но если Юу был теперь избавлен от продолжения этого шоу, Таканори предвкушал, во что превратятся поиски. Не говоря уже о том, что он вообще не хотел оставаться с Акирой наедине. Таканори всё ещё было не комфортно осознавать, что они оба были для Койю слишком важны и значимы. В его логике это должно было означать, что они похожи, и это для него было перебором.</p><p>Таканори надеялся, что их совместное время пройдет также, как и первые пару часов, но эта надежда разрушилась после того, как они заехали в одну театральную студию. Для этого пришлось вернуться в Сити, и, оказалось, она находилась в том же районе, где и квартира Койю. Это было на него похоже. И, пожалуй, только это. Владелец студии казался невероятно вежливым и обаятельным, но оттуда хотелось сбежать как можно быстрее. Пока Акира проводил допрос, у Таканори запиликал в ухе сигнал вызова. Он махнул тому рукой, показав, что ему нужно поговорить, после чего воспользовался случаем и вышел на улицу.</p><p>– Да, что случилось? – он поднял руку, чтобы посмотреть на вспыхнувший у запястья небольшой экран. Такамаса выглядел обеспокоенным. – Какие-то проблемы на производстве?</p><p>– Что? – тот словно завис на секунду, после чего легкомысленно махнул рукой, – Нет, там всё в порядке. Мы провели диагностику систем, и сейчас тестируем новые алгоритмы работы. Ребятам непривычно, но они справятся. Меня больше другое волнует. Босс, прости за прямой вопрос, но куда ты влез?</p><p>– Ты о чём? – Таканори нахмурился и непроизвольно обернулся на здание студии.</p><p>– Я решил проверить, не нужна ли тебе помощь и, честно говоря, у меня мороз по коже. Как ты там оказался?</p><p>– Такамаса, ты можешь конкретнее?</p><p>– Если верить моим данным, а им сложно не верить, ты находишься на объекте серьёзного военного назначения. Поэтому мой вопрос вполне резонный.</p><p>– У тебя случился сбой. Я нахожусь у театральной студии… – Таканори оборвал себя, сглотнув и снова оглянувшись на порядком обветшалый фасад здания.</p><p>– Да-да, я в курсе. Но это место принадлежит людям, которые находились на военной службе и, как я вижу, они в отставке, но оказывают услуги определённым организациям.</p><p>– Хм…</p><p>– Я беспокоюсь, босс. И мой тебе совет – держись подальше. Вероятность нарваться на конфликт здесь выше пятидесяти процентов, а это уже чертовски много, согласись? К тому же, после твоего неудачного визита в сеть, тебе следует избегать волнений.</p><p>– Так какого хера ты меня не вытащил?!</p><p>– Это было бы крайне невежливо. У тебя же гости были, я не хотел мешать, но... Я всё время был рядом и контролировал. Если бы он не справился, я бы вмешался. Когда я тебя подводил?</p><p>– Ладно. Сделаем вид, что я тебя понял и поверил. Попробуй отследить канал моего... гостя. А я буду паинькой и не нарвусь на неприятности здесь. Договорились?</p><p>– Да, удачи.</p><p>Такамаса отключился, а Таканори так и остался стоять перед зданием, сверля взглядом мигающую вывеску и думая только о том, во что Койю умудрился ввязаться и что он забыл в подобном месте. Он не сомневался, что тот вполне отдавал себе отчёт куда ходил, в конце концов, информацию он умел находить прекрасно.</p><p>Акира вышел к нему минут через двадцать, мрачный и задумчивый. Но пока он не сел в машину, он даже рта не раскрыл. Лишь введя на автопилоте адрес, он выдохнул и откинулся на спинку сидения.</p><p>– Правильно сделал, что свалил, – в его голосе не было осуждения, к которому Таканори был готов.</p><p>– Почему? – он немного растерялся и задал самый нелепый вопрос, в свете того, что он только что узнал.</p><p>– Там… Не знаю… Опасно, – Акира недовольно поджал губы и мотнул головой. – Сложно объяснить, но я бы не хотел оказаться в таком месте без дружественных чувств. Наверно, это максимально точное определение.</p><p>– Мне скинули информацию, что оно связано с военными, – Таканори не думал делиться информацией так просто, но не сдержался.</p><p>– Это многое объясняет. У меня было чувство, будто меня сканируют. Неприятно.</p><p>– Да, мне тоже не по себе было. Куда мы теперь? – Таканори покосился на экран навигатора.</p><p>– Проверим одно место за городом. Этот Хаяши сказал, что Койю был там не так давно. Не знаю. Место странное и совсем не в его духе.</p><p>– Ну, давай посмотрим.</p><p>Акира оказался прав. На место они приехали уже ближе к сумеркам, и Таканори понял, что именно тот имел в виду. Небольшая деревня, где даже по беглым подсчётам не было почти никакой техники, рыбацкий порт и несколько закусочных. Как минимум, от дома Койю это было слишком далеко – он не любил выбираться куда-либо, предпочитая природу в виртуальном пространстве. Таканори, который теперь жил в окружении леса, не понимал этого раньше, и теперь уж тем более.</p><p>– Только не говори, что он мирно выбирался на лодке в залив и рыбачил, – Таканори усмехнулся, и, услышав как Акира хохотнул, лишь качнул головой.</p><p>– Нет. Я даже не уверен, что нас не обманули и не пустили по ложному следу. Но пока нет других зацепок, проверить стоило. Не сидеть же сложа руки и ждать.</p><p>Таканори согласно кивнул и отошёл ближе к пирсу, вглядываясь в темнеющую перед ним воду. Он почувствовал себя спокойней и уверенней. В Нагое или Сити он ощущал себя более напряжённо, представляя, насколько вокруг него много каналов связи, и постоянно переживая из-за собственного шунта. И теперь он не мог назвать это паранойей, ведь в доме у Хазуки он умудрился провалиться в виртуальность и не заметить это. В голове стало приятно пусто, и Таканори засмотрелся на отблески фонарей в воде. Погрузившись в себя, он не сразу заметил, как Акира подошёл к нему.</p><p>Таканори видел, что того что-то беспокоило, но он словно не решался задать вопрос. Несмотря на то, что их взаимодействие оказалось не таким ужасным, как Таканори себе представлял изначально, облегчать ему жизнь он не стал. Отстранившись от перил пирса, он обернулся и махнул рукой.</p><p>– Видимо, придётся здесь переночевать. Пойдем, надо придумать, чем поужинать, и узнать, есть ли здесь вообще отели.</p><p>– Ты хочешь остаться здесь? – Акира удивлённо вскинул брови, но спорить не стал. А у Таканори в ухе раздался тихий сигнал о пришедшем сообщении. Посмотрев на вспыхнувшие на небольшом экране строки, он усмехнулся – Такамаса прислал ему список с неплохими отелями и парой ресторанов. Да ещё и с личной рекомендацией. Тот как всегда молниеносно реагировал на его просьбы и исполнял их в лучшем виде.</p><p>– Почему бы и нет? Ехать куда-то уже довольно поздно, и я не уверен, что у меня есть желание об этом думать. Идём.</p><p>Ближайший подобранный Такамасой отель оказался небольшим, но Таканори остался доволен. Он сам занялся оформлением номеров, отправив Акиру за едой. Конечно, её можно было заказать даже в такой глуши, но ему требовалось побыть в одиночестве. Таканори хотел снова поймать то умиротворение, которое накатило на него на пирсе. Поэтому, поднявшись в номер, он раскрыл окно нараспашку и, опёршись на подоконник, закурил. Воздух был непривычным, морским и отдавал привкусом соли на языке, и Таканори опьяняло. Возможно, именно из-за этого он позволил себе быть более благосклонным. И когда Акира вернулся с едой, не прогнал его во второй номер.</p><p>Он видел, как Акира всё больше мялся и уходил в себя, словно собирался переступить себя, и это было забавно. После бутылки пива уж тем более. Таканори поудобнее устроился в кресле у окна и, снова достав сигареты, покрутил фильтр между пальцами и постучал им по ладони, после чего хмыкнул:</p><p>– Расслабься. Меня не интересует твоя девственная задница.</p><p>– Что?.. – Акира растерянно посмотрел на него, и Таканори едва сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться.</p><p>– Ты уже больше часа мнешься как принцесса, которую дракону отдали. Я за собой любовь к таким ролевым играм не замечал. Да и из тебя принцесса, честно говоря, хреновая.</p><p>– Что ты несёшь? – Акира моментально ощетинился. Правда, достаточно лениво. Видимо, пиво и его разморило. – С девственностью моей задницы ты опоздал. Да и… Я о совершенно другом хотел поговорить. Конечно, если ты перестанешь снова строить из себя мудака.</p><p>– О-о-о… – Таканори не смог выдавить ничего более вразумительного. Он не знал, что его больше выбило из колеи – наглость Акиры, или заявление о сексуальном опыте. Он-то был уверен, что Акира был так поглощён своей привязанностью к Койю, что игнорировал остальных людей.</p><p>– Во-первых, пока я искал еду, я поспрашивал на пирсе у местных. Ко действительно был здесь. Вместе с Хазуки. Это было сразу после взлома, если я правильно помню по датам. Они просто посидели, выпили и уехали. Видимо, этот след никуда нас не приведёт. Но... Я хотел поговорить не только об этом. Раз уж так вышло, что мы оказались здесь вместе именно с тобой... У меня к тебе есть серьёзная просьба, и… Если бы ты мог обойтись без шуток, я был бы очень благодарен.</p><p>– Да куда уж серьёзнее, – Таканори с трудом взял себя в руки и, улыбнувшись, всё же прикурил, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Он постарался говорить максимально нейтрально и спокойно: – Так что тебя беспокоит?</p><p>Видимо, получилось у него плохо, потому что Акира поморщился, но всё же не закрылся снова в себе.</p><p>– Дело в моих имплантах и их защите.</p><p>– Что с ними не так? Сколько я могу судить, мои крошки-роботы делают из тебя практически супергероя.</p><p>– У Койю есть все коды доступа. Поэтому при побеге… Он смог отключить их.</p><p>– Ты… идиот? – Таканори подавился дымом и посмотрел на него, пытаясь вложить во взгляд всё, что в этот момент испытывал.</p><p>– Я не думал… Что может случиться подобное. К тому же, это было нужно совсем с другими целями. Мы… Подключались к игре. И это было забавно.</p><p>– Сузуки… Это полицейская разработка, которая стоит больше, чем весь ваш участок. И ты смог получить это всё благодаря… Блять, да я не знаю, какие у тебя были заслуги или как сошлись звёзды, что тебе решили сделать такой апгрейд. И явно не для того, чтобы ты баловался в виртуальности. Какого хера?</p><p>– Я ему доверял. И доверяю. Я уверен, что Койю не воспользуется этим в плохих целях…</p><p>– Но?</p><p>– Но он находится чёрте где. И если он попадет в неприятности, все его персональные данные… И заодно и полицейские коды, будут доступны кому угодно.</p><p>– Блять… Идиот.</p><p>Затушив сигарету, Таканори со вздохом поднялся с кресла, подошёл к Акире и обошёл вокруг него. Он видел, как тот напрягся, и, усмехнувшись себе под нос, провёл пальцами от затылка по шее вниз.</p><p>– Снимай футболку.</p><p>– Зачем? – Акира обернулся к нему, и во взгляде было что угодно, кроме понимания происходящего или доверия.</p><p>– Сузуки, мы уже разобрались с вопросом твоей задницы и девственности. Мне это всё ещё не интересно. А тебе, кажется, хочется, чтобы я посмотрел на своё творение. Мне нужна твоя спина. Я гениален, но я не умею смотреть через одежду. Эта суперспособность была бы, конечно, забавной, но увы.</p><p>– У тебя всегда было хреновое чувство юмора, – Акира недовольно повёл плечами, но футболку все же стащил.</p><p>Таканори невольно проследил за тем, как постепенно оголялась спина, как двигались мышцы, а потом застыл, с жадностью рассматривая на вживлённые вдоль позвоночника импланты. Тонкие хромированные пластинки поблескивали в тусклом свете. Они перекрывали друг друга, двигались и расходились, если это требовалось, чтобы выпустить нанороботов во внешнюю среду, а не в мышцы и органы. Таканори обвёл пальцами одно из уплотнений в основании шеи. Он знал, как выглядели импланты старого поколения и уродливые шрамы, которые всегда рубцевались на месте вживления. Благодаря его разработкам, такого больше не было, и он мог гордиться собой ещё больше. Это выглядело эстетично, и он не сдержался, проведя пальцами от шеи и вбок, нащупывая вживлённую под кожу часть. Таканори тихо выдохнул, почувствовав под пальцами едва ощутимое пощипывание как от разрядов тока.</p><p>– Не шевелись только. Знаешь ли, я впервые… Вижу свои игрушки в действии и так близко. – он облизнулся, придвинул стул, и сел позади Акиры. Строго говоря, ему вообще не нужно было смотреть на Акиру и прикасаться к нему. Он мог перенастроить их работу и удалённо. Но Таканори было слишком интересно, и он не собирался себе в этом отказывать.</p><p>– Звучит не слишком обнадеживающе, знаешь ли, – Акира занервничал, и Таканори мог его понять. Он и сам знал, что вёл себя совершенно несдержанно, но контролировать свои желания было сложно. Он вытянул из часов несколько щупов, зафиксировал у себя на подушечках пальцев, чтобы было удобнее работать, после чего отдал команду внутреннему интерфейсу, активируя визор перед глазами.</p><p>– Ничего. Считай, что у нас обоих это будет в первый раз. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.</p><p>– Мне тоже самое говорили... ну, когда их вживляли.</p><p>– И как, получил? – Таканори хмыкнул. Он хотел закончить разговор на этом, но любопытство взяло верх: – Как ты вообще дослужился до такого? Удачно зашёл в нужное время?</p><p>– Фактически. Я ношу в себе ещё тестовые образцы. Нужны были добровольцы, чтобы проверить технологию в деле. А мы тогда только с Юу начали работать вместе, ну и решили, почему бы и нет?</p><p>– И как это было?</p><p>– Скажем, я не уверен, кому из нас повезло больше. Он около месяца в больнице провёл под капельницами с обезболивающим, прежде чем прошла вся настройка нейронных связей. А я прочувствовал всю агонию за пару недель, ну и на самой операции, а потом только привыкал к ним.</p><p>– Агонию? – Таканори нахмурился, на секунду остановившись, это было даже интересно.</p><p>– Ага. Они довольно деликатно всё делали, но меня не усыпляли, и я видел многое... И чувствовал. И заживление шло иначе. Нужно было постоянно двигаться через боль. Это ж не в мозгу действовало. С телом потерпеть можно, а Юу нельзя было перегреваться, иначе бы его коротнуло.</p><p>– То есть, у тебя появился ещё один повод меня ненавидеть?</p><p>– Что? – Акира растерялся так, что даже обернулся к нему. И Таканори вздрогнул от того, какой тёплой и дружелюбной была его улыбка: – Нашёл повод. Я же добровольно пошёл на это. Мало кто хотел испытывать на себе неизвестно что. К тому же, я уже потом узнал, что это твои изобретения. Сам понимаешь, прототипы военного назначения, секретность, а твоё имя ещё не было у всех на слуху.</p><p>– Я тронут. Правда, тронут, – Таканори улыбнулся и мягко пихнул его в плечо, чтобы тот развернулся обратно. Правда, не мог не добавить: – Не переживай, я буду нежнее, чем медики в полиции. И после этой ночи у тебя не останется неприятного осадка.</p><p>Акира недовольно пробурчал себе под нос, что всё равно это звучит слишком двусмысленно, но Таканори только улыбнулся. Этот разговор выбил его из колеи, но он не хотел отвлекаться от самого важного – что может быть интереснее, чем копаться в том, как переделали твой код под какие-то нужды? И что могло быть лучше, чем взломать его и разобрать по кускам, чтобы потом создать, пусть и торопливо, фактически, на коленке, что-то ещё лучшее? К тому же, в процессе работы у него появилось несколько идей, которые хотелось опробовать.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Койю огляделся по сторонам и, проведя ладонью по стене прямо перед ним, ударил по ней кулаком. Костяшки засаднило, и на секунду перед глазами зарябило. Он недовольно поджал губы и отошёл в сторону. Еще пять минут назад он сидел в дешёвом номере отеля и ждал, пока разогреется купленная в ближайшем супермаркете лазанья.</p><p>Лазанью было жалко. Хотя бы потому, что за последние сутки это было бы его первой едой. Койю предпочел бы, чтобы всё началось уже после того, как он поел бы, но было поздно. В виртуальность его затянуло грубо, от чего болезненно сжало виски и появилось неприятное ощущение, будто где-то в череп за глазом запихнули раскалённую спицу. Хорошо ещё, что он сидел, а то, зная собственную удачу, Койю вполне могли выдернуть в сеть, когда он был в душе или просто шёл по номеру, и тогда у него были все шансы упасть и удариться затылком или разбить себе лицо.</p><p>Пространство было совершенно неуютным и напоминало заброшенный склад. Какие-то контейнеры, высокие потолки и огромная территория. И всё вокруг было из бетона и металла, словно кто-то торопился создать подходящую обстановку, не слишком задумываясь о деталях.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Койю попытался вызвать меню собственного интерфейса, но ничего не происходило. Он сглотнул и снова огляделся по сторонам. Попасться в ловушку через новостной портал самого отеля было бы крайне глупо, и он мог поругать себя за то, что был так неосмотрителен, если бы именно этого он и не добивался. Обидно было больше за примитивность метода. В конце концов, можно было придумать что-то более интересное и неожиданное. Как он и предполагал, у него даже не было возможности написать сообщение. И при этом он слышал где-то на периферии, как его собственная система безопасности сходила с ума и посылала предупреждения о попытках взлома.</p><p>– Отлично… Кажется, я в жопе.</p><p>Интересно, как много у него времени на то, чтобы найти хоть какой-то выход, прежде чем его взломают и узнают, где он находился? Койю поёжился, представив, во что это могло бы вылиться, но в этот момент пространство перед ним зарябило, и, подрагивая из-за слишком защищённого канала связи, перед ним появилось несколько человек. Сделав шаг назад и прижавшись спиной к стене, он быстро посмотрел по сторонам и попытался улыбнуться.</p><p>– Видимо, произошло какое-то недоразумение? Я думаю, мы могли бы обсудить это в более комфортной и приятной обстановке. Вам так не кажется?</p><p>Один из появившихся перед ним мужчин подошёл ближе и усмехнулся. Стандартный скин, который был популярен в одном из виртуальных шутеров. И он не успел ничего добавить, когда его ударили сначала по лицу, а потом под рёбра. Дыхание перехватило, и он едва устоял на ногах.</p><p>– Недоразумение произошло в тот момент, когда ты украл то, что должно было принадлежать нам.</p><p>– Вернее, то, что вы сами хотели украсть? – Койю не успел договорить, когда его снова ударили. В виртуальности боль воспринималась иначе. Более тупой и не такой яркой, но она вся отдавалась в голову. После такого тяжёлого погружения он и так чувствовал себя не лучшим образом. А ещё ему было страшно. В виртуальности могло быть неприятно и больно, но он прекрасно осознавал, что в тот момент, когда его смогут взломать, опасность станет по-настоящему реальной. Видимо, от страха он и нёс чушь, которая только сильнее злила его похитителей.</p><p>– Не зарывайся, – мужчина снова его ударил, – и не думай, что здесь сможешь тоже сбежать. У нас будет очень много времени, чтобы обсудить твои проблемы. И мы очень надеемся на плодотворное сотрудничество.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Третий день Юу был вынужден находиться в Нагое и пасти их преступника. Ему не нравилось в этой затее абсолютно всё, и если бы решение было за ним, Юу не задумываясь нацепил бы на Хазуки наручники и отвёз в участок. По его мнению, кто-то вроде него был достоин занять одну из камер и после суда получить заслуженный срок.</p><p>Хазуки был невыносим во всём – он слишком много болтал, был чрезмерно самоуверенным, а если одевался не во что-то чёрное, то умудрялся сочетать вещи по цветам и стилю так, что Юу становилось почти физически больно на него смотреть, и раздражал этим ещё больше. Но при этом он не мог не признавать, что готовил тот потрясающе. И было ещё одно, что выводило Юу из себя и в чём он ни за что не признался бы – Хазуки был красивым и даже в своих дурацких шмотках умудрялся выглядеть невероятно притягательно.</p><p>Эти мысли Юу гнал от себя. Он считал это глупостью и проявлением непрофессионализма. И это доводило его больше всего – он не хотел, чтобы дело окончательно скатилось чёрте во что. Когда он последний раз связывался с Акирой, то попросил его держать себя в руках и не превращать расследование в «ебаный цирк». Он настолько подробно и красочно описал, в какой жопе они оказались, что Акира долго молчал и под конец просто попросил потерпеть ещё немного. Юу махнул тогда рукой и, покосившись на сидевшего на диване Хазуки, прошёл мимо него к кухне. Достав из холодильника бутылку вина, он плеснул себе немного в бокал и вернулся к дивану. Хазуки был погружен в виртуальность, и Юу мог расслабиться.</p><p>Он задумчиво пил, поглядывая на Хазуки. В гостиной было темно, и свет падал только из кухни. Юу поморщился, осознав, что слишком загляделся на то, как тот выглядел в этом мягком полумраке. Хазуки сидел по-турецки, и руки расслабленно лежали на коленях. Лишь иногда, отражая то, что творилось в виртуальном пространстве, у него подрагивали кончики пальцев или двигался кадык. В этом была своя эстетика, но Юу совершенно не нравилось, что он мог увидеть в этом человеке хоть что-то, что могло отделить его от определения «очередной ублюдок, которому место за решёткой».</p><p>– Удивительно, что спать в своей кровати я могу без твоего надзора, – Хазуки заговорил внезапно, и Юу вздрогнул. Он погрузился в свои мысли, залипнув на пальцы Хазуки, и потерял бдительность.</p><p>– Удивительно вообще то, что ты спишь в своей кровати, а не в камере, и при этом ещё чему-то удивляешься, – Юу усмехнулся, качнув пустым бокалом, – что-нибудь нашёл?</p><p>– Действительно, невероятный дар, за который я до конца жизни не расплачусь, – и прежде чем Юу успел отреагировать, продолжил, – надеюсь, что да. Я нашёл ещё пару адресов, по которым Койю мог бы отправиться. И уже скинул их твоему напарнику. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поесть?</p><p>Юу лишь неопределённо мотнул головой, но в тот момент, когда Хазуки встал с дивана, проследил за ним взглядом. То ли у него окончательно сдали нервы и психика не выдерживала напряжения, то ли он поддался сумасшествию, которое изначально сопровождало это расследование. Он подумал, что стоило досрочно пройти комиссию у психолога, проверить импланты у специалиста и взять отпуск. Наверняка у него мог случиться сбой, с учётом, что он уже больше недели использовал их по полной, и при этом они не справлялись.</p><p>Юу откинулся на спинку дивана, запрокинув голову, и вызвал перед глазами внутренний интерфейс. Хазуки начал готовить, и от запаха с кухни желудок у Юу заурчал. Пока тот был на расстоянии, это было даже мило и могло умиротворять. Только, разобрав почту и ответив на несколько срочных сообщений, Юу запустил проверку внутренних систем и нагрузку и почувствовал, что его начало накрывать от злости. В ином состоянии он сразу бы заметил, что что-то не так, но Юу уже так привык к постоянному раздражению и к отсутствию эмоциональной стабильности, что не отследил тот момент, когда действие имплантов было принудительно отключено. Он бы подумал, что это сбой, если бы не оставленное сообщение: «Будь собой и расслабься. Обожаю стервозных засранцев».</p><p>Перед глазами всплыла эта самодовольная улыбка, и Юу сжал зубы. Хорошо, что он не ходил по дому с оружием, оставив его в той комнате, которую занял. Иначе бы он пристрелил этого ублюдка на месте. Юу в принципе презирал всё, что касалось взлома личных данных. К тому же, он был сотрудником полиции, и это можно было считать нападением. Но он почему-то был уверен, что этот придурок даже не попытался сделать что-то ещё и вызнать больше, но то, что тот взломал его, а Юу даже не заметил, злило. Интересно, сколько он так веселился и ждал реакции? Юу знал лишь одно – он должен был показать, что это недопустимо, но при этом не идти на поводу и не развлекать Хазуки своим поведением.</p><p>Юу заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем пошёл на кухню. Хазуки был занят у плиты и даже не обернулся к нему, продолжив что-то напевать себе под нос. Раздражающий мудак. Юу открыл холодильник и налил себе ещё вина, задержав бутылку в руке дольше необходимого. Уж больно хотелось перехватить её поудобнее и ударить по затылку. У него перед глазами в красках вспыхнуло, как красиво выглядели бы капли вина и крови на каменной столешнице, но он всё же сдержался и сел за стол, продолжая наблюдать.</p><p>Хазуки двигался красиво, и это завораживало. Юу погружался в размышления, где его разрывало от противоречий – он мечтал посадить этого ублюдка, самолично убить, и где-то между этими мыслями, проскальзывало желание трахнуть. И это казалось ему самым ужасным.</p><p>– Сегодня ты потратил где-то часа четыре на то, что пялился на меня, – Хазуки заговорил в тот момент, когда поставил перед ним тарелку, и Юу вздрогнул, подняв голову и встретившись с ним взглядом.</p><p>– Что?..</p><p>– Ешь давай. Я не хочу, чтобы сотрудник полиции погиб при исполнении от голода, – Хазуки усмехнулся, сев напротив него. Он нарочито медленно подготовил палочки, и Юу не мог отвести взгляда от его пальцев.</p><p>– Твои провокации неуместны. Я не планирую с тобой спать.</p><p>– А я говорил что-то про секс? – Хазуки моментально посмотрел на него, и во взгляде было такое неприкрытое любопытство, что Юу сглотнул. Хорошо ещё, что это было единственным проявлением его эмоций.</p><p>– А как ещё можно расценивать твоё поведение?</p><p>– Как гостеприимство, например? Боюсь представить, чему в полиции учат, что у вас такие искажения начинаются.</p><p>– Захлопнись, – Юу раздражённо закатил глаза, но, прежде чем сконцентрироваться на ужине, добавил тише: – Пожалуйста.</p><p>Юу слишком долго работал бок о бок с Акирой, поэтому считал, что научился скрывать свои эмоции. Но теперь у него начались проблемы с контролем гнева. И не только его, но во второй проблеме он мог винить только себя и то, что он не так уж часто позволял себе отвлечься от работы ради личной жизни. Наверно, стоило внести в планы на будущее поиск постоянного любовника или любовницы, чтобы его тело не выдавало больше таких неприятных сюрпризов. Как бы он ни держался в их разговоре, но он не мог отрицать хотя бы себе, что эта перепалка с Хазуки его заводила. Больше, чем следовало, процентов так на сто.</p><p>Он был благодарен всем богам прошлого и придуманным уже в веру виртуальности за то, что Хазуки прислушался к его словам и замолчал. Но даже то, что тот просто сидел рядом, ел и листал раскрытый на столешнице новостной портал, казалось Юу провокацией. И его разрывало между желанием напиться до такого состояния, чтобы ни о чём не думать, и необходимостью следить за Хазуки. И Юу не сомневался, что тот воспользовался бы любой возможностью, если не для побега, то для того, чтобы устроить ещё что-нибудь. Всё внутри кричало о том, что нельзя давать ему слишком много воли.</p><p>– Удивительно… – Хазуки цокнул языком, и Юу вопросительно посмотрел на него. Вместо ответа тот смахнул в его сторону одну из статей.</p><p>– И?.. – Юу непонимающе посмотрел на короткую заметку, что один из старейших зоопарков на Хоккайдо, переживший кризис в 90-х годах прошлого века, приобрёл статус заповедника, где теперь сохранялась часть видов, которых, благодаря деятельности людей, нигде больше не осталось.</p><p>– Просто пришла мысль, что некоторые вещи в истории движутся по спирали. Сначала все забили на экологию после нефтяного кризиса, а теперь защитники природы снова отвоёвывают своё. Возможно, скоро снова будет всплеск… – он осёкся на полуслове, видимо, прочитав во взгляде у Юу всё, что тот думал.</p><p>– Тебя это почему волнует?</p><p>– Ради общего развития. Ну, знаешь, самообразование и всё такое.</p><p>– Если переводить это на нормальную речь, ты просто нашёл повод поговорить?</p><p>– А чем он хуже, чем любой другой? Если хочешь, можем обсудить достижений в нейропсихологии.</p><p>– Ещё слово… – Юу предостерегающе указал на него палочками, после чего поморщился: – Почему ты не можешь просто помолчать и не нарываться?</p><p>– На что?</p><p>– На проблемы, – Юу не доел – ему больше кусок в горло не лез, и он с сожалением отложил палочки в сторону.</p><p>– Ты настолько расстроился из-за новостей, что даже есть не хочешь? – при этом сам Хазуки съел свою порцию полностью и пил пиво.</p><p>– Рот закрой.</p><p>Юу поднялся из-за стола и, забрав с собой бокал с вином, пошёл в гостиную, но на выходе обернулся к Хазуки.</p><p>– Вино захвати.</p><p>Он был готов ударить самого себя за эти слова. Юу ведь хотел побыть в одиночестве, а своей просьбой он фактически пригласил Хазуки посидеть с ним. Видимо, в этом цирке он был главным клоуном, и каждым своим действием только подтверждал это.</p><p>Юу успел устроиться на диване, закинув ногу на ногу и расслабленно откинувшись на спинку, прежде чем в дверном проёме появился Хазуки. В гостиной никто не включил свет, и в отсветах с кухни его ухмылка выглядела очень хищно, будто перед Юу оказалось какое-то существо из мифов, очень опасное и соблазнительное.</p><p>– Вино. Сюда, – он мотнул головой, показывая на пустой бокал, и лениво перевёл взгляд в сторону. В отражении зеркала на стене он видел, как тень Хазуки скользнула к нему. Бесшумно и очень плавно. Дома тот всегда ходил босиком, и из-за этого казалось, будто он крался. Остановившись в шаге от Юу, Хазуки плеснул ему вина, но отходить не стал. Только наклонился, отставив бутылку на пол.</p><p>– Мне казалось, что в полиции должны обучать не по материалам столетней давности.</p><p>– Ты о чём?</p><p>– Ты ведь в курсе, что Стэнфордский эксперимент на деле оказался фикцией?</p><p>– Что? – Юу потерял нить разговора.</p><p>– Ну, ты так строишь из себя сурового начальника. Ждёшь, когда я начну перед тобой ползать? Или ты просто хочешь увидеть меня на коленях? – последнее прозвучало слишком провокационно, и у Юу по позвоночнику прошла волна жара. Он сглотнул, снова посмотрев на Хазуки, пытаясь высмотреть в полутьме на его лице намёк хоть на что-то.</p><p>– А может это ты мечтаешь? И поэтому нарываешься и ищешь повод вывести меня из себя?</p><p>– Меня не интересуют такие игры. Я вполне конкретно обозначил свои пристрастия, – Хазуки засмеялся, и у Юу потемнело в глазах.</p><p>– Сука… – он отшвырнул бокал в сторону, и в тот момент, когда услышал звон разбившегося стекла, уже стоял на ногах. Он смял в кулаке ворот футболки Хазуки, стоя с ним лицом к лицу: – Как же ты невероятно бесишь. Какого хера ты посмел лезть ко мне?!</p><p>– Хотел посмотреть на тебя настоящего, – страха у него ни на лице, ни в голосе не было, но Юу чувствовал, как у Хазуки сбилось дыхание, и как быстро забилось его сердце. Юу смотрел в кажущиеся при таком скудном освещении абсолютно чёрные глаза и окончательно терял контроль над собой.</p><p>– И как, нравится?</p><p>– Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Если бы ты меня нормально попросил, пожалуй, я бы тебе отсосал пару дней назад. Без такого представления.</p><p>У Юу дрогнула рука, и он почти разжал пальцы, но в последний момент усилил хватку и второй рукой ударил Хазуки по лицу. Он хотел высказать всё, что думал, но тут же сам получил по челюсти.</p><p>Он не понял, как они оказались на диване, пиная друг друга и пытаясь оказаться сверху, чтобы обездвижить второго. От адреналина у него стучало в ушах, и он не до конца осознавал происходящее, полностью отдавшись отработанным за годы рефлексам. И они его не подвели. В итоге он оказался сверху, прижав Хазуки к дивану и зафиксировав, не давая двинуться. По-хорошему, нужно было найти наручники и хотя бы на эту ночь оставить этого ублюдка охлаждаться в ванной. Но азарт и злость трансформировались, и у Юу нестерпимо ныло в паху от желания, и коленом он чувствовал чужой стояк. Хазуки перестал вырываться, лишь рвано и тяжело дышал, хватая ртом воздух, и это зрелище возбуждало.</p><p>– Ты совсем ебанутый? – Юу не знал, какой ответ хотел получить, и нужен ли он ему был, потому что вместо того, чтобы сделать то, что было нужно, он сдался собственным эмоциям и, наклонившись, прикусил за губу. Хазуки отреагировал моментально, высвободив руку и обхватив его за шею, не дал отстраниться, ответив поцелуем.</p><p>Юу казалось, что он сошёл с ума – иного объяснения происходящему он не видел. Они целовались яростно и торопливо. Челюсть саднило, и он чувствовал на языке привкус крови. Своей или Хазуки, он не знал, но это и не казалось важным. Через боль возбуждение накатывало всё сильнее, и они оба торопились. Хазуки рывком потянул заправленную в брюки рубашку Юу, огладил по пояснице, царапнув ногтем, и Юу зашипел ему в рот.</p><p>Ему повезло больше – Хазуки был в домашнем, и подлезть под огромную футболку или в спортивные штаны было гораздо проще. Юу стащил с него футболку, на секунду залипнув взглядом на тёмных узорах. В этот момент Хазуки через брюки сжал его член, от чего Юу шумно выдохнул и зажмурился. Хазуки, видимо, посчитал это разрешением и, расстегнув брюки, стащил их с бёдер Юу, после чего быстро провел языком по ладони и сжал ей его член. Юу повело. Последняя надежда, что это не зайдет слишком далеко, разбилась, а он сам заворожено провёл пальцами по губам Хазуки.</p><p>Тот моментально обхватил их, засасывая в рот, и от сочетания с движениями его руки на члене, Юу накрыло. Он наблюдал за тем, как старательно Хазуки вылизывал его пальцы, сам подавался ближе к его руке, и совершенно перестал осознавать реальность. Только когда Хазуки сдвинулся вбок ближе к спинке дивана, освобождая рядом с собой больше места, и потянул его за собой, Юу сглотнул и быстро облизнулся, залезая рукой под его штаны.</p><p>Хазуки что-то шептал, весь ластился к нему и дрочил ему так, что Юу просто подстраивался. Он действительно старался, и когда Хазуки прижался к его плечу и, болезненно укусив, кончил, сам зажмурился и застонал. Это было слишком хорошо, но недостаточно. То ли Юу слишком много выпил, то ли эмоции сбивали с толку, но он не мог кончить, и от этого состояния у него темнело в глазах. Он весь взмок и совершенно бездумно толкался в руку Хазуки, кусал губы и хмурился.</p><p>– А ты умеешь просить, когда хочешь, – Хазуки мурлыкнул ему на ухо, осипши и лениво, и Юу забыл как дышать, проследив, как тот сполз ниже и поцеловал рядом с пупком, прежде чем взял в рот.</p><p>Этого оказалось достаточно, и Юу оглушило. У него стучало в ушах и перед глазами плавали белые пятна. Где-то на границе сознания закралась мысль, что правильнее было встать и уйти к себе, сказать что-нибудь достаточно едкое, чтобы показать, что это было ошибкой и случайностью. Но он не смог пошевелиться. И в тот момент, когда Хазуки снова вытянулся рядом с ним, обняв и зарывшись лицом в шею, почувствовал себя максимально комфортно.</p><p>– Завтра уберёшь стекло. И с тебя клининговая служба. Ты мне диван засрал вином, идиот.</p><p>– Да ты охуел… – Юу не сдержался и засмеялся. Это было нелепым бредом, и он меньше всего ждал подобного. Впрочем, Хазуки только и делал, что удивлял его, и спорить не хотелось, как и шевелиться. Юу почувствовал, что его окончательно разморило и начало выключать.</p><p>– Ага, а ты спи. Геройствовать будешь утром, – Хазуки хмыкнул. И последнее, что Юу отметил для себя, прежде чем закрыть глаза – у Хазуки под веками вспыхнули отблески виртуальности. И он подумал, что лично у него не было сил, чтобы подключаться и что-либо проверять, и что Хазуки совершенно долбанулся.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Таканори устал. Он и не думал, что эти дни окажутся для него настолько сложными. И всё испортилось с самой первой ночи их совместного поиска Койю. Несмотря на умиротворение, которое накатило на него в той рыбацкой деревне, в случае общения с Акирой ничего не могло закончиться нормально.</p><p>Дорвавшись до того, чтобы увидеть, как использовались его разработки на практике, Таканори увлёкся. Разумеется, лезть в чей-то интерфейс без подстраховки он не стал бы, и снова, как в квартире Койю, воспользовался своими ботами. За окнами была уже глубокая ночь, и в темноте выстроенная ботами карта устройства имплантов выглядела красиво. Она напоминала космос, и Таканори на секунду почувствовал, будто попал в сказку. Он любовался той гармонией, с которой его роботы совмещались с человеком, наблюдал за их работой и попутно снял пару ограничений, которые показались ему нелепыми. И уже под конец изменил коды и протоколы безопасности.</p><p>Это можно было посчитать моментом примирения, если бы сразу после они попрощались и Акира ушёл в свой номер спать. Но нет, они остались сидеть вдвоём, пили пиво и изредка перекидывались ничего не значащими фразами.</p><p>Всё сломалось, когда Акира дружелюбно проговорил:</p><p>– Спасибо, что помогаешь. Честно говоря, я почти не надеялся на это, и думал, что раз тебе уже давно наплевать на то, что было, и на Койю, ты просто пошлешь нас.</p><p>У Таканори потемнело в глазах. Сжав пальцы на бутылке, он тут же закрылся и бросил на Акиру взгляд исподлобья.</p><p>– Что ты сказал?.. – он проговорил это тихо, внутренне содрогнувшись и почувствовав приступ паники.</p><p>– Я про то, что ты ведь его бросил, – Акира лишь после того, как сказал, насторожился, словно понял, что перешёл грань, но Таканори уже завёлся.</p><p>– То есть, тебя не смущает ничего? – он раздражённо выдохнул и прикусил щёку изнутри, надеясь, что это поможет успокоиться, но его распирало, и Таканори продолжил: – Ты временами бываешь таким бревном, что я начинаю сомневаться, у кого из нас проблемы с эмоциональным интеллектом. Серьёзно, Сузуки, ты думаешь, что в моём состоянии можно было поступить как-то иначе?</p><p>– С тобой всё в порядке, – Акира заговорил таким тоном, будто хотел успокоить, и от этого стало тошно. Таканори рассмеялся, пьяно и зло, и раздраженно стукнул дном бутылки по подлокотнику. Хорошо, что пива там оставалось немного, и пена не разлилась повсюду.</p><p>– Серьёзно? Охуенно как в порядке, да? Я только о таком и мечтал всю свою жизнь, блять. Ты ведь и сам уже понял, что у меня синдром потери реальности, я не могу различать её и виртуальность. Так какого хера ты начал это? Или ты считаешь, что я по собственной прихоти устроил себе такие проблемы? Представь себе тогда такую иронию, я – грёбаный гений, на основе игрушек которого строится огромный пласт нашей реальности. Мои боты внедряются везде. А я не могу помочь себе, потому что мой ёбнувшийся от гениальности мозг не в состоянии сделать то, что под силу даже маленькому ребенку!</p><p>– Така… успокойся.</p><p>– Я не договорил! – Таканори повысил голос. Он и без этого дрожал и срывался, и его несло. Он вообще не был уверен, что когда-то и кому-то, кроме своего психиатра, говорил об этом, но даже там он старался держать себя в руках. Но перед ним был Акира, который даже после стольких лет оставался раздражающим фактором. – Что мне ещё оставалось? Я не хотел тянуть его назад, не хотел, чтобы он узнал, что всем нашим планам не суждено сбыться из-за того, что я оказался долбанным инвалидом! Ха… Я думал, что так будет лучше. К тому же, всегда было ещё кое-что.</p><p>– Ты о чём?</p><p>– О тебе, Сузуки, о тебе.</p><p>– А я тут причём?</p><p>– Ты проницательный во всём, кроме самого себя, да? И это только доказывает, что нельзя лезть в дела, где оказываешься слишком пристрастным. Акира, у меня, конечно, есть проблемы, но идиотом я от этого не стал. И видеть, как ты постоянно за ним таскался, как смотрел, как злился, если он находился со мной слишком долго… Не слишком здоровое поведение для друга, не так ли? Твою ж мать, это было настолько очевидно, что лишь два человека этого не замечали – ты и Койю. Но он всегда был… своеобразным. И если бы я тогда догадался об истинных причинах, я бы мог принять другое решение. Но я был уверен, что оставляю его в надежных руках, и что ты сделаешь его счастливым. И к чему это привело? Мы находимся хер знает где, а Койю в розыске как преступник. Это не совсем то, на что я рассчитывал!</p><p>Таканори замолчал и опустил голову. Он слышал, как скрипнуло кресло и шаги, после чего почувствовал неуверенное касание к плечу.</p><p>– Така… Я… я уверен, что ты ошибаешься, – Акира говорил с пылом, словно стремился успокоить и ободрить, но от этого было только хуже. Таканори видел, что тому неприятно и тяжело говорить об этом.</p><p>– Ошибаюсь в чём? – он повёл плечом, отстранившись от прикосновения. – Я уверен, что теперь нет. Сухие факты, Акира. Койю не нужен я. Впрочем, ему также не нужен и ты. Это тогда ему могло прокатить то, что было – отношения и дружба. Но он вырос и разобрался в себе. В отличие от тебя или меня. И скорее всего, поэтому он и держал дистанцию с тобой, и бросил попытки следить за мной. Будто до этого он думал, что я не замечу. Он не хочет выбирать и решать. Ему были нужны мы оба.</p><p>– Ты… уверен? – Акира присел рядом на корточки. Таканори почувствовал усталость, пришедшую на смену вспышке гнева. И даже то, каким наивным и обеспокоенным щенком в этот момент выглядел Акира, не вызывало никакого раздражения.</p><p>– С вероятностью в девяносто восемь процентов, как сказал бы мой помощник, – Таканори позволил себе усмешку, – и с той же вероятностью я вижу невозможность этого. Даже… если бы я переступил через свою гордость и заткнул все обиды, вряд ли бы ты снизошёл до такого. А теперь убирайся к себе. У нас есть дело, и я хочу спать, а не тратить на тебя время.</p><p>Акира явно хотел тогда что-то добавить, но не стал. И наутро Таканори пожалел об очень многом. Ему не стоило пить, не стоило вообще открывать рот и вестись на поводу у того, что накипело. Их общение и без этого было очень хрупким и зыбким. И он каждое действие Акиры воспринимал теперь слишком… Близко. Как тот сначала избегал взглядов и старался не говорить лишнего. И как потом стал осторожно идти на контакт.</p><p>Таканори даже думать не хотел, какие Вселенные умирали и рождались в его сознании, и как менялась картина мира. Это было не его проблемой. Он старался действовать максимально логично и здраво – проверять зацепки, которые скидывал им Хазуки, отвлекаться на обсуждение с Такамасой текущих дел в его компании и свести все разговоры с Акирой к минимуму. И, как ему казалось, все это у него получалось довольно неплохо. Ровно до того момента, как Хазуки скинул очередной адрес. Акира сказал, что это было странно – Хазуки спешно отключился, будто торопился, но Таканори подумал, что у них всё равно не было другого варианта, и наплевал на собственные предчувствия. В конце концов, Хазуки не вызывал у него доверия в принципе, и на это были свои причины.</p><p>– У меня ощущение, будто мы попали в дешёвый фильм прошлого века, – Акира вылез из машины и поморщился. Таканори мог с ним согласиться – небольшой отель на окраине города не вызывал у него ничего кроме отвращения. Вывеска, на которой перегорела большая часть светодиодов, небольшое двухэтажное здание, которое выглядело так, будто уже ждало очереди на снос, да ещё и большая часть окон была заколочена.</p><p>– Куда нам дальше? – он раздражённо покрутил в пальцах пачку с сигаретами, но убрал обратно, решив, что лучше не тратить время.</p><p>– Второй этаж, номер 13F.</p><p>– Будем брать ключ на ресепшене или справишься так? – Таканори усмехнулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошёл к проржавевшей металлической лестнице. Лучше бы он не торопился. Не так давно прошёл дождь, и ступеньки оказались слишком скользкими. Касаться перил он брезгливо избегал и чуть не полетел назад, если бы не Акира, оказавшийся рядом и удержавший его от падения.</p><p>– Справлюсь. И о тебе тоже позабочусь, – он неуклюже и как-то смущённо хмыкнул, и как бы Таканори ни возмущался, чтобы тот свалил, весь путь по лестнице проделал рядом с ним, подстраховывая.</p><p>Номер они нашли быстро и, наплевав на все правила про обыск и ордер, Акира подключился к замку и вскрыл его. Комната оказалась совсем небольшой – продавленный диванчик, узкая кровать, небольшой холодильник и стол с микроволновкой и чайником. И ещё одна дверь, которая должна была вести в ванную. Таканори с жадностью зацепился взглядом за главное. Среди разбросанных вещей на диване сидел Койю. Он выглядел уставшим и изнурённым, и совершенно никак на них не среагировал. Акира отмер первым, подойдя к нему, и осторожно коснулся пальцами запястья и лба.</p><p>Койю был подключён к сети, хмурился, сильнее прикусывал губу и тяжело сглатывал. Таканори даже не сразу понял, во что Койю был одет. Только перемигивающие диоды по всему костюму заставили вспомнить – в таких в виртуальность заходили раньше, когда не было операций по имплантации шунта, и такой костюм со специальным шлемом были единственным способом коснуться виртуального пространства.</p><p>– Ты что делаешь?! – Таканори зашипел, увидев, что Акира спокойно вытащил провод из своего шунта и подключился к Койю. Он чувствовал, что происходило что-то неправильное и что лучше было не лезть напролом. И он уже хотел оттолкнуть Акиру и помешать ему, но тот успокаивающе выставил руку, после чего приобнял Таканори за плечо, от чего тот впал в ступор и послушно уставился на раскрывшуюся перед ним голограмму происходящего там.</p><p>– Я не могу его отключить, – Акира заговорил тихо и сосредоточенно. Таканори вечно забывал, что тот не зря был копом, и что в критических ситуациях соображал неожиданно быстро. – Я не силен во всех этих программных штуках, тут больше пригодились бы знания Юу. Но, судя по тому, что я вижу, он в ловушке. Сам выйти не может, а если попытаемся мы, это может закончиться чем угодно. Или его шунт перегреется и это навредит и самому Койю, или же мы выдадим своё местонахождения.</p><p>– Твою ж мать…</p><p>– Если ты мне скажешь как… Я бы попробовал, – Акира беспомощно посмотрел на него, – Така, мы же не можем просто сидеть рядом, да?</p><p>Таканори молчал достаточно долго, переведя взгляд с голограммы на самого Койю. Он вспомнил то упрямство и уверенность, которые отражались на его лице во время побега, а потом огляделся по сторонам.</p><p>– Нам придётся… – он с досадой поморщился, после чего сел на диване рядом, – давай, сам посмотри.</p><p>Он наблюдал за тем, как Акира огляделся по сторонам, как его взгляд цеплялся за отдельные вещи, и было видно, как в его голове складывалась цельная картинка.</p><p>– Ты хочешь сказать, что он этого и ждал?</p><p>– Возможно… Это часть их с Хазуки плана.</p><p>– Но… Это может быть опасно, – Акира недовольно мотнул головой, – мы же не можем просто сидеть рядом!</p><p>– У тебя есть идея получше? – Таканори и сам чувствовал примерно то же, и он разделял опасения и тревогу Акиры, но всё равно не мог не огрызнуться. Акира осёкся от его тона. Он метался взглядом по комнате, после чего посмотрел на Койю, очень осторожно коснулся пальцами его щеки, после чего опустился на пол у его ног, прижавшись спиной к дивану.</p><p>– Ты прав. Наверно, мы не сможем сделать ничего более полезного, кроме как довериться ему.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Койю зажмурился. Судя по ощущениям, он находился в виртуальности уже больше десяти часов. После этого в голове раздался успокаивающий голос Хазуки, пообещавший, что осталось немного, около часа. В любом случае, он мало что мог сделать, и оставалось только ждать. До звонка он как-то держался – в полном костюме боль чувствовалась сильнее, как и должна была. Мозг пытался справиться с этой ситуацией, поэтому Койю впадал в состояние, приближенное к трансу. Но голос Хазуки вернул его к реальности, и его захлестнуло паникой.</p><p>Он не знал имён тех, кто заманил его в ловушку – между собой они общались числительными, но тот, кого называли Пятым, запомнился ему лучше всех. Он был самым изобретательным и устраивал такое, что в реальности Койю просто не пережил бы. С одной стороны, он радовался, что не успел поесть – его мутило от происходившего, и не на голодный желудок было бы сложнее справиться. А с другой, его мучила жажда и болезненно тянуло от голода. Койю устал, терял связь с происходящим и уходил в себя, и его сознание выцепляло отдельные моменты.</p><p>Его резко встряхнуло, а в районе шунта вспыхнула сильная боль. Койю даже не сразу понял, что это такое, как ощущения повторились. Снова Пятый. Он подошёл к нему и с интересом наблюдал, управляя небольшим пультом.</p><p>– Вижу, тебе нравится? Рад, что электричество тебя взбодрило, ублюдок. Как думаешь, успеешь рассказать нам всё до того, как твои мозги не выдержат и расплавятся?</p><p>– Повторяю, мне нечего рассказывать… – Койю поморщился и опустился на корточки, зажав виски ладонями. От боли голова раскалывалась, перед глазами поплыло и изображение пошло рябью. – Отвалите уже от меня, а?</p><p>– Даже не надейся. Нехер было забирать то, что должно принадлежать нам.</p><p>– Вы могли попросить вежливо… – Койю запнулся на полуслове, когда Пятый с размаху ударил его ногой по боку. Костюм создал давление, от чего повреждённые ребра снова заныли, и Койю не удержался на ногах, завалившись на бок, начав беспомощно хватать ртом воздух.</p><p>«Ну-ну, ты как?» – голос Хазуки вновь раздался у него в голове, и это было совершенно неожиданно. Тот казался очень сонным и довольным. Койю ничего не ответил, но это и не было нужно. «Давай… Потерпи немного. Я почти договорился обо всём. Как увидишь сигнал, воспользуйся моими подарочками. Пора испытать в реальных условиях, как оно сработает».</p><p>Хазуки отключился, а Койю на секунду показалось, что подключался не только он, но он не смог отследить, и стало не до этого. Допрос продолжился, и Койю снова начал закрываться и проваливаться в себя, пока его внимание не привлёк звук, которого не должно было там быть. Невдалеке от него из ниоткуда появился небольшой песик и начал тревожно лаять.</p><p>– Что? Что за баги? Откуда здесь эта шавка? – Третий обернулся и кивнул своему товарищу: – Первый, разберись. Проверь подключение.</p><p>– Маро… – Койю непонимающе повернул голову в сторону пёсика, после чего воспользовался тем, что на него перестали смотреть, и рванул в его сторону: – Иди ко мне!</p><p>Поймав собаку, Койю успокаивающе погладил его и зацепился пальцами за подвеску на ошейнике. Он быстро нащупал длинный провод, который разматывался из увесистого шарика, переливающегося будто созвездие. Подключив его к своему шунту, Койю облегченно выдохнул – доступ к личным данным и сети вернулся. И кроме его личного интерфейса, перед глазами всплыло небольшое окошко с подписью «Маро» и единственным ярлыком. Койю был не в том состоянии, чтобы думать, и если бы не подсказка от Хазуки, до него не дошло бы, что использовать программу нужно было в комбинации. Соединить и запустить её вместе с тем, что Хазуки отдал ему в своем доме, заняло не больше пары секунд, и Койю завороженно наблюдал за тем, как перед ним выросла тень, принявшая очертания огромной твари, отдаленно напоминающей собаку, и тут же раздался тихий механический голос: «Система Найтмар готова к действию».</p><p>Прижав пёсика к себе, Койю наблюдал, как зверюга бросилась в сторону нападавших, и в тот момент, когда она кого-то касалась, его оплетало появлявшимися из-под пола чёрными жесткими лианами, по которым бежали мерцающие строки данных.</p><p>«Не забудь вытащить малыша из сети. Мы ещё не до конца выучили эту команду», – голос Хазуки раздался снова, и в нём слышались радость и гордость. Койю засмеялся, облегчённо и расслабленно. Он анализировал действие Найтмара, и мог предположить, что в ближайшее время людям из Агентства, во главе с их куратором Мори, придёт информация об их местонахождении и всём, что могло храниться в их личных данных.</p><p>Ещё раз погладив пёсика, Койю отключил его от сети, после чего устало упал на спину и закрыл глаза. Нужно было выбираться самому. Теперь он не рисковал выдать своё расположение, да и, возможно, пора было задуматься о завтраке и нормальном сне.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Койю всё так же находился в сети. И они всё так же не могли ничего сделать. Таканори чувствовал собственную беспомощность, и он видел во взгляде Акиры то же самое. Единственное, что они могли делать – понемногу давать Койю воды, чтобы не допустить обезвоживания. Но они не знали, сколько Койю вот так уже просидел.</p><p>После того, как они его нашли, прошло больше двух часов, и на улице совсем потемнело. Причем, именно потемнело. Отель находился в настолько убогом и удалённом от центра города районе, что обилие вывесок и подсветки не нарушало темноты. Таканори уже хотел выйти за кофе и какой-нибудь едой, но быстро передумал. Он сомневался, что найдёт там что-то, что совпало бы с его представлениями о съедобности.</p><p>Время тянулось как назло слишком медленно и это сводило с ума, и Таканори настолько стало плевать на всё, что когда раздался звонок от Такамасы, даже не стал уходить.</p><p>– Да? Что-то узнал?</p><p>– Всё зависит от того, что тебя интересует, босс, – тот усмехнулся, – меня беспокоит твоё местоположение. Этот район с вероятностью в семьдесят процентов может быть причислен к опасным. Не советую там задерживаться, или хотя бы гулять по улицам в такое время.</p><p>– Мне здесь тоже не нравится, умник, – Таканори закатил глаза, – надеюсь, мы здесь не задержимся.</p><p>– О, то есть, ты не присматриваешь новое место для расширения производства? Это не может не радовать.</p><p>– Какой же ты язва… Мне напомнить тебе про субординацию? И что случилось?</p><p>– Ой, не будь таким занудой. Я просто подстраховываю тебя. Мало ли что может случиться. Я бы не хотел лишиться такого прекрасного работодателя, – Такамаса заговорил с патетикой, но тут же засмеялся. – Вообще, я заметил странное подключение. Если это требуется… Я могу аккуратно вытащить из сети того, кто рядом с вами.</p><p>– Ты что можешь? – Таканори почувствовал волнение, и тут же Акира оказался рядом. Он не слышал всего разговора, но словно перенял на себя состояние Таканори и спросил одними губами «что такое?». Таканори отключил динамик и задумчиво прикусил губу: – Мой помощник. Он сказал, что может отключить Койю.</p><p>– Это безопасно? – Акира моментально заволновался. – Так чего мы ждём? Пусть он…</p><p>– Так что, я действую? – в тоне Такамасы проскользнуло нетерпение. Таканори и сам хотел бы, чтобы это разрешилось как можно скорее.</p><p>– Нет… – Таканори посмотрел на Койю и нахмурился. Они изначально приняли решение, что дождутся и доверятся тому, что тот делал. И менять это решение казалось предательством.</p><p>– Что?.. Почему? – Акира начал ходить по комнате. Видимо, подбирал аргументы. Но с каждой секундой он мрачнел всё больше, снова сел на пол и погладил Койю по коленке. – Ты прав. Меня это бесит, раздражает… Но мы должны подождать.</p><p>– Как скажешь. Ты же босс, – Такамаса легкомысленно хмыкнул, – если что, по показателям жизнедеятельности с ним почти всё в порядке. Если что, предупреди, и я вмешаюсь.</p><p>– Да, да… Спасибо.</p><p>Такамаса отключился, и они снова остались наедине со своим ожиданием и волнением. Таканори сам не заметил, как начал напряжённо ковырять ногтями кутикулу. Такого с ним не случалось уже давно. После того, как у него начались проблемы и обнаружилась болезнь, нервы сорвало так, что Таканори потратил несколько лет на самых разных психоаналитиков и психиатров, и платил он им не зря. А тут не выдержал.</p><p>– Ты в порядке? – Акира снова не вовремя проявил свою проницательность, и Таканори лишь закатил глаза.</p><p>– Не начинай только. Мне и без тебя тошно.</p><p>– Поэтому и лезу. Подумал, что со мной будет проще. Ну же, кто лучше меня сейчас поймёт твоё волнение?</p><p>Таканори не нашёлся, что ответить на такую наглость, но посмотрев на Акиру, решил, что оно того не стоило. Акира действительно старался, и то, как тот пытался переступить неприязнь, которая тянулась из их прошлого, не могло не вызывать умиления.</p><p>– Звучит как признание, – Таканори всё же не смог смолчать, постаравшись добавить в голос больше язвительности.</p><p>– Ты изменился. И уже не такой раздражающий и самоуверенный говнюк. Ты не совсем был прав. Да, я… Мог не отдавать себе отчёт и бесился из-за того, что вы встречались. Но гораздо хуже было… Был ты сам.</p><p>– Это в смысле?</p><p>– Более надменного ублюдка, который считает себя лучше и умнее окружающих, я в жизни не видел. А сейчас… Есть в тебе что-то социопатичное, но оно даже придаёт шарма. Разумеется, если ты сам позволяешь это увидеть.</p><p>У Таканори вспыхнуло лицо. Он не ожидал таких комплиментов, и уж тем более от Акиры, считая, что их общение всегда останется на уровне презрения или холодной отстранённости. И пока он бесился из-за того, как закончился вечер в той деревне, Акира обдумывал их положение и, кажется, сделал свои выводы.</p><p>– Ты тоже… Уже не такой нелепый. Был похож на щенка, возомнившего себя сторожевым псом. А теперь… Опасная ищейка, – Таканори ухмыльнулся и тут же предостерегающе выставил руку: – Но, пожалуйста, не считай, что я так флиртую. Для кого-то вроде меня это слишком примитивный способ подкатить.</p><p>– Даже не воспринял бы. Не уверен, что без Койю мы бы с тобой сошлись характерами. Почему-то мне кажется, что я был бы близок к тому, чтобы нарушить закон и придушить тебя.</p><p>– Тебе говорили, что твоя честность порой бывает пугающей? – Таканори засмеялся. – Но ты прав.</p><p>– Какого чёрта здесь происходит? – тихий и хриплый голос Койю заставил их обоих замолчать. Тот медленно шевельнулся, спустив с дивана ноги и, откинувшись назад, зажмурился, поводя головой и разминая шею.</p><p>– Койю! – Акира среагировал первым, метнувшись к нему: – Ты в порядке?</p><p>Таканори тоже хотел многое спросить и проявить беспокойство, но просто замер, словно оглушённый. Он смотрел на Койю и чувствовал себя совершенно неправильно и странно. В голову пришла мысль, что ему стоило вот прямо сейчас незаметно уйти и поехать к себе. В конце концов, он сделал всё, что мог, и на этом пора было свалить. И когда он набрался решимости, чтобы встать, Койю посмотрел на него. От этого взгляда он так и остался на месте.</p><p>– Мы волновались. Вроде как, – Таканори попытался взять себя в руки и ответить спокойно, с привычной ему отстраненностью и насмешкой.</p><p>– Я не ожидал. Вроде как… – Койю не договорил, мотнув головой и поморщившись.</p><p>– Сколько ты был в сети?</p><p>– М-м-м… Часов двенадцать… Четырнадцать… Не уверен точно. Но вам не стоило приезжать. Правда, это излишне.</p><p>– Ты смеёшься? – Акира моментально нахмурился, – не пойми меня неправильно, но ты в розыске, и я сомневаюсь, что ты был бы больше рад, если бы увидел кого-нибудь ещё.</p><p>И это всё сломало. Койю моментально закрылся и ощетинился, посмотрел исподлобья, и недовольно буркнув «мне нужно в душ», поднялся с дивана. Он шёл медленно, пошатываясь и немного прихрамывая. Оцепенение спало, лишь когда за ним захлопнулась дверь. Акира устало прикрыл ладонью глаза, и Таканори скорее прочитал у него по губам, чем услышал, «идиот». Но он тут же взял себя в руки и посмотрел на Таканори.</p><p>– Присмотришь за ним? Попробую найти что-нибудь нормальное пожрать. Думаю, это нужно и нам, и ему.</p><p>– А если он попытается уйти, – Таканори вскинул бровь, – предлагаешь забалтывать его?</p><p>Акира на это просто вытащил наручники и кинул на диван.</p><p>– Я в тебя верю.</p><p>– Заебись…</p><p>Таканори остался один и сначала гипнотизировал дверь, слушая шум воды из душа. Но когда звуки стихли, ему показалось, что Койю слишком долго возился, и не думая, он быстро подошёл и открыл дверь.</p><p>Койю стоял спиной к нему, сгорбившись над крошечной раковиной. Тонкая ткань футболки облепляла спину, выступающие позвонки, и пусть у него были закрыты глаза и выглядел он сосредоточенным, Таканори видел, насколько тот устал и вымотан.</p><p>– Здесь нет даже окна. Я ещё не настолько крут, чтобы зубной щеткой проковырять стену и сбежать, – Койю с трудом выдавил улыбку, но глаз не открыл, нахмурившись.</p><p>– И что ты здесь делаешь? Ты едва на ногах стоишь.</p><p>– Запустил проверку. Мне попытались спалить мозги через шунт. Не знаю, что там с головой, но, видимо, всё очень плохо, раз вы оба здесь. Я должен проверить, всё ли в порядке с системой. А то вдруг она тоже заглючит.</p><p>– Ты думаешь, что у тебя галлюцинации?</p><p>– Нет. Но я уверен, что близок к срыву и тому, чтобы они появились.</p><p>Койю держался отстранённо, и это начало раздражать. Таканори мог винить во всём собственную нервную систему, но, откровенно говоря, он надеялся на иную реакцию. Хотя бы как тогда, когда Койю пришёл к нему в виртуальности. И не отказался бы получить ещё один поцелуй, но уже нормальный.</p><p>– Чтобы не появлялись галлюцинации, нужно было выбирать более спокойную работу, – он недовольно поджал губы и тут же пожалел о своих словах. Видимо, переобщался с Акирой и перестал задумываться о том, что говорил. Койю открыл глаза и посмотрел на него через зеркало. От этого взгляда стало не по себе.</p><p>– А может вам обоим просто стоит пойти нахер? – у него не изменился тон, и прозвучало это всё также тихо и устало, но Таканори почувствовал, что тот на грани. Койю резко оттолкнулся от умывальника и прошёл мимо него в комнату. Таканори остался в дверях, наблюдая за тем, как Койю остановился у холодильника и, открыв его, долго гипнотизировал взглядом пустые полки.</p><p>– Акира скоро вернется. С едой, – Таканори заговорил более осторожно и подошёл ближе. Он чувствовал себя странно, будто оказался в клетке с испуганным животным, и любым неосторожным словом или действием мог его разозлить или заставить сбежать.</p><p>– Да… Я услышал. Память у меня не повредилась, – закрыв холодильник, Койю вздохнул и наконец обернулся к нему: – Честно говоря, я не знаю, как на тебя реагировать.</p><p>– Я догадываюсь, что у тебя есть причины злиться.</p><p>– Злиться? – Койю смерил его таким взглядом, будто убить хотел, но при этом отрицательно мотнул головой. – Я могу злиться только на себя. И сожалеть, что оказался не таким… Хорошим и надёжным, чтобы ты мог мне довериться и посчитать тем, кто поможет. Впрочем, я тебя не виню. Я и сам бы не стал подпускать себя к живым людям.</p><p>– Ты… Несколько утрируешь, – Таканори не знал, как на это реагировать и против своей воли почувствовал вину. – Не думаю, что есть что-то плохое в твоих эмоциях, – «особенно то желание поцеловать меня», – но говорить это Таканори не стал.</p><p>– Давай ты скажешь это себе и Акире? – Койю фыркнул, но тут же коснулся рукой лба, поморщившись.</p><p>– И всё ещё не вижу проблемы, – Таканори со вздохом отвёл его к дивану и усадил: – Отдохни. Акира вернётся, и мы решим, что делать дальше. Думаю, стоит сосредоточиться именно на этом. А с остальным разберёмся потом.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Юу проснулся с тяжёлой головой и мрачным осознанием, что он влип во что-то нехорошее. Вспоминать о событиях ночи он не хотел, но лежавший рядом Хазуки не давал сделать вид, будто всё в порядке. Они так и уснули на диване, и у Юу затекло всё тело. Единственным, моментально оформившимся желанием было сбежать в душ. Ночью он вытер руку о штаны Хазуки, посчитав, что тот не стал бы возмущаться. Но это было лишь половиной беды. Ещё засыпая Юу чувствовал дискомфорт от того, как липко было в паху от слюны и остатков спермы. К утру всё это засохло, и кожа начала зудеть. Он осторожно выбрался из-под обнимавшей его руки и огляделся по сторонам. Всё же выпил он больше, чем стоило, и теперь расплачивался похмельем.</p><p>Как и непонятно откуда появившимся чувством вины. Как минимум, бокал и диван не заслужили того, чтобы пострадать в их споре. Пусть даже Юу злился на Хазуки и на себя, что позволил этому случиться, он, тем не менее, первым делом осторожно прошёл по комнате, собрав крупные осколки. Он старался действовать тихо, и когда услышал, как Хазуки заворочался, замер на месте, словно преступник.</p><p>– Ты, конечно, исполнительный, но робот-пылесос дальше справится лучше, – Хазуки ещё не до конца проснулся и перевернулся на живот, опершись на подлокотник, чтобы смотреть на него. Если бы не синяк на всю скулу и явный отёк, выглядел бы он вполне мило. Но Юу такой вид нравился. Пожалуй, он бы хотел, чтобы таких следов на теле у Хазуки было больше.</p><p>– Пошёл ты.</p><p>– Оставить тебя наедине с выбором клининга? – тот только засмеялся, перевернувшись и сев. Юу невольно засмотрелся, как тот въерошил волосы на затылке, на открывшийся шунт и татуировки, которые словно оплетали его.</p><p>– Нет, приготовь мне завтрак.</p><p>– Отсосёшь за тост с омлетом? – по Хазуки было видно, что улыбаться ему больно, но это не помешало ему изобразить такую самодовольную ухмылку, что Юу не сдержался и, подняв с пола диванную подушку, оказавшуюся там во время их драки, швырнул в него.</p><p>– Ещё слово, и я тебе такой омлет приготовлю, что разбираться с последствиями будешь в больнице.</p><p>– У тебя всегда по утрам проблемы с чувством юмора или только сегодня? Будто тебе не понравилось…</p><p>Юу среагировал быстрее, чем успел это обдумать. Прижав Хазуки лицом в кинутую подушку, он заломил ему руку за спину и упёрся коленкой между лопаток.</p><p>– Ты совершенно не знаешь, когда стоит заткнуться, да? – он сжал его за волосы и заставил повернуть голову вбок, после чего наклонился и проговорил медленно и чётко: – Сначала завтрак. А потом мы поговорим о многом. И о том, когда не стоит открывать рот, и о твоих ночных вылазках в виртуальность и какого хера ты там творил. И о том, что если ты хочешь и дальше испытывать мои нервы на прочность, то тебе придётся найти более благонадёжную работу. После того, как отсидишь. Понял?</p><p>И только после всей этой тирады Юу осознал, что именно сказал и в каком ключе. Он моментально отскочил и в отчаянии провёл ладонями по лицу и зачесал волосы назад.</p><p>– Завтрак. Через двадцать минут. А я в душ.</p><p>Юу сбежал. Иначе он и сам не знал, во что ещё мог вылиться их диалог. Судя по всему, Хазуки заехал ему по голове и что-то повредил. Или это похмелье отключило мозг, что он нёс чёрте что.</p><p>Включив воду, он подставил лицо под струи и зажмурился. В висках стучало, и он в отчаянии прижался лбом к панели. Нащупав пальцами индикатор температуры, он несколько раз сделал холоднее-горячее, надеясь, что это поможет взбодриться и прийти в себя. Действовало херово, но он хотя бы смог заставить себя успокоиться. Что удивительно, даже без помощи имплантов. Ему даже в голову не пришло активировать их. Хазуки раздражал, бесил, Юу на него срывался моментально, но тот всем своим видом показывал, что это нормально и ему нравилось, и поэтому Юу даже не задумывался, что его вспыльчивость конкретно в этой ситуации нужно чем-то заглушать. Правда, как это было ночью, он не отрицал того факта, что Хазуки мог довести его до состояния аффекта, после чего Юу не ручался за свои действия. Он ведь действительно был готов вышибить мозги этому засранцу, лишь бы тот заткнулся.</p><p>– Между прочим, твой завтрак стынет. Если ты не планируешь со спецэффектами прямо сейчас мутировать в водную форму, давай уже, пиздуй на кухню.</p><p>Голос Хазуки раздался прямо у него в голове, и Юу вздрогнул, тут же бессильно стукнув кулаком по стенке душевой. Тот каждым своим действием умудрялся выводить его из себя, и Юу не мог спокойно реагировать.</p><p>– Пошёл нахер из моей системы. Ещё раз подключишься без спроса, и тюрьма будет твоей мечтой.</p><p>– А как я должен запрашивать разрешение? Стоя на коленях?</p><p>– Съеби!</p><p>Наслаждаться тишиной и одиночеством дальше не имело смысла. Наспех подсушив волосы полотенцем, он оделся. Всю дорогу от ванной до кухни он заставлял себя глубоко и спокойно дышать, мысленно прокручивая в голове, как именно будет объяснять Хазуки о границах и допустимом до того, как его собеседник захочет раскроить ему череп.</p><p>– О, ты вовремя. Извини, если бы я к тебе вломился, не думаю, что ты бы обрадовался… А если бы и обрадовался, то завтрак точно остыл.</p><p>Хазуки стоял около стола, опёршись на него задницей. И какого-то чёрта он снял футболку. Юу наконец смог рассмотреть все татуировки, и это сбило с него всю злость. Он был готов ругаться на Хазуки, обвинять его во всём на свете, и при этом отрицал то, как сам реагировал на этого невозможного мудака. И это, в какой-то степени, было лицемерием.</p><p>– Не продолжай. И просто постарайся запомнить. Ещё раз так сделаешь, и я забуду о том, что я коп и у меня есть определённые барьеры.</p><p>– Тебя это так возбуждает? – тот лишь хмыкнул, вскинув бровь, и нарочито медленно сделал глоток кофе. Юу засмотрелся на то, как дёрнулся кадык.</p><p>– На то, чтобы пристрелить тебя? Определённо. Не доводи меня.</p><p>– Хватит уже бурчать. Садись и ешь. И в этот раз даже без аванса, – Хазуки хохотнул, после чего устроился на стуле напротив него. Юу смотрел, как тот умудрился на простом кухонном стуле развалиться словно в кресле, забравшись на него с ногами. Это выглядело совершенно неудобно, и у Юу заболело между лопаток – он представил, что в такой позе спина затекла бы очень быстро. А Хазуки явно было комфортно. Он болтал об очередной фигне, и Юу даже не вслушивался. Вроде бы тот снова начал говорить про зоопарк, но в какой-то момент в его словах стали проскальзывать упоминания Марса и колоний.</p><p>– Когда ты будешь работать на меня, тебе придётся научиться молчать.</p><p>– Что? – Хазуки оборвал себя на полуслове. – Работать на тебя?</p><p>– А ты думаешь, что есть вариант лучше? Будешь сотрудничать с полицией, иметь определённую защиту. Возможно, даже встанешь на путь исправления.</p><p>– Спасибо, конечно, но меня вполне устраивает то, чем я занимаюсь сейчас. Сам понимаешь, надёжный работодатель, страховка и социальный пакет такой, что мечтать больше не о чем.</p><p>– Да-да, а ещё тебя ожидает чудесный курорт в одиночной камере. Прекрасный бонус, да?</p><p>– Посмотрим. В крайнем случае, новый опыт. Всё нужно попробовать, – Хазуки хмыкнул. И пока Юу подавлял в себе желание сказать что-то оскорбительное, тот встал со стула и подошёл к нему, сев на край стола рядом. Юу скользнул взглядом по его бедру и посмотрел в глаза.</p><p>– Ты чего творишь?</p><p>– Пытаюсь понять, – Хазуки задумался и быстро облизнул губы, – это профдеформация, что ты не можешь трахаться с предполагаемым преступником и пытаешься найти этой ситуации решение, или же ты просто хочешь контролировать абсолютно всё, до чего можешь дотянуться?</p><p>– Ты снова начинаешь? – Юу раздражённо закатил глаза. Хазуки может и был частично прав, но звучало это отвратительно, как и желание Юу положить руку на его бедро, сжать и притянуть к себе.</p><p>– Да просто признай, что тебе понравилось и всё в порядке. Будь проще.</p><p>Юу стиснул в пальцах палочки. В данный момент он хотел одного – со всей дури вонзить их в бедро Хазуки. И это желание точно нужно было держать в себе. К счастью, пришло оповещение о звонке от Акиры, и это дало ему возможность встать из-за стола и отойти подальше.</p><p>Акира говорил быстро и сбивчиво, и Юу показалось, что тот растерян, но по его сообщению он понял одно – они нашли Койю. Дело оставалось за малым.</p><p>– Собирайся, – он обернулся к Хазуки, – мы едем в гости к Таканори.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поехать к Таканори было правильной и разумной идеей, но Акира с каждой минутой, что они провели в его доме, чувствовал себя всё более неуютно. И дело было, как ни странно, в Койю. Ещё вечером в том несчастном отеле Акира просто сбежал, прикрывшись поиском еды. Он видел, что Койю совсем не в порядке и что тот с трудом держал под контролем собственные эмоции. Такого Акира не наблюдал со школы и тогда ещё усвоил, что лучше его не доводить сильнее. Видимо, Таканори довёл, потому что очень уж быстро тот позвонил и попросил вернуться. В итоге вышли они вместе. Койю натянул на себя ужасные растянутые спортивные штаны, огромную бесформенную толстовку с капюшоном и стоптанные кроссовки. Вот кроссовки Акира узнал – именно в них он тогда сбежал из квартиры. И очень не вовремя накатило воспоминание, как Койю его поцеловал. Это казалось чем-то настолько далёким и давним, словно из прошлой жизни. Акира не до конца понимал, как ему это воспринимать и как реагировать, с учётом того, о чём он узнал.</p><p>Койю закинул ключ от номера на ресепшен, после чего повёл их узкими переулками. Акира не мог расслабиться. Он хотел схватить Койю за руку, защёлкнуть наручники или сделать что-нибудь ещё, чтобы тот был ближе. С каждым шагом он напрягался всё сильнее и боялся, что Койю в любой момент сорвётся и снова попытается сбежать. Но тот вёл их и ничего не объяснял.</p><p>Таканори, судя по всему, тоже был не слишком доволен. Он постоянно хмурился, прислушивался к чему-то и поглядывал на экран часов. Из-за этого он споткнулся, но Акира тут же схватил его за плечо, не дав упасть. Это был единственный момент, когда Койю отреагировал на них – он моментально обернулся, во взгляде проскользнуло волнение, и он явно хотел что-то сказать, но только со вздохом сжал губы. Впрочем, молчал он не долго.</p><p>– Мы почти пришли. Не слишком удобно, зато здесь действительно вкусно.</p><p>Койю не соврал. Место было странным. Пожалуй, самым странным из того, где Акире приходилось бывать. Столетие назад это был красивый городской парк района Уэно, но время не пошло ему на пользу. С тех пор, как Токио разросся ещё больше и чаще стал называться просто Сити, несколько компаний пытались выкупить эту территорию под строительство. Большую часть зелени вырубили и оставшийся клочок с прудом оказался в окружении обветшалых зданий. Он был там несколько раз в дневное время, и его не впечатлило. Ночью же там, как оказалось, царила совершенно другая жизнь. Он слышал грохот музыки из одного из зданий, но Койю провёл их мимо, пока они не остановились у огромного помещения, которое, видимо, раньше было складом. Двери были распахнуты, и Акира на секунду сбился с шага.</p><p>Его окунуло в водоворот звуков, запахов и цветов. Внутри было множество небольших палаток с едой и фургончиков, от каждого звучала своя музыка, было довольно много людей, которые болтали и веселились. А от запахов желудок заурчал, и Акира растерянно огляделся по сторонам.</p><p>Койю вёл себя так, будто для него эта обстановка была естественной. И видя, как тот лавирует между людьми, оглядывается по сторонам и здоровается с кем-то, Акира почувствовал раздражение – это могла быть та сторона жизни Койю, о которой он не говорил и не делился. Акира никогда бы не подумал, что тот мог любить такое и предпочел бы поход куда-то вместо того, чтобы заказать еду на дом. Его же было не вытащить никуда!</p><p>– Почти пришли. Я ещё не все успел перепробовать, но это лучшее место.</p><p>Койю сам выбрал для них что заказать, расплатился и, пока они ждали еду, смущённо пояснил, что ему было скучно торчать в номере и пришлось искать развлечение поблизости. И он был рад наткнуться на это место. Нескольких дней ему хватило, чтобы проникнуться атмосферой расслабленности, которая царила там. Акира вовремя заткнулся, чтобы не удивляться, что это не было на него похоже. Койю вообще не походил на себя, был слишком задумчивым и серьёзным. Забрав еду, Койю повёл их к берегу пруда, где они устроились прямо на траве. Света от вывесок ночного города хватало, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, и там было значительно тише. Акира пытался поддаться этой атмосфере и отпустить себя. Даже Таканори, до этого плевавшийся на грязь вокруг, спокойно опустился на траву в своих дорогущих шмотках. Он постукивал по коленям в такт доносящейся музыке и выглядел максимально довольным.</p><p>Еда действительно была вкусной, а после пары мерцающих в темноте коктейлей Койю тоже начал улыбаться. Он посмотрел на отблески вывесок на воде и заговорил. Сначала он говорил совсем путанно, о каких-то мифических представлениях о воде и природе, и Акира не сразу уловил переход к тому, как он познакомился с кибер-культом йоруби и Ошун. Койю рассказывал с неприкрытым интересом, и Акира вспомнил, как ещё во время учёбы в школе тот случайно узнавал о чём-то, а потом также погружался в это, изучал и с радостью делился.</p><p>Правда, продлилось это недолго. Они ещё немного посидели у воды, пока Койю рассказывал, но закончив, он снова замкнулся в себе и словно стух. Акира поймал удивлённый взгляд Таканори, но ему тоже было нечего сказать. Весь обратный путь до машины Койю был задумчивым и покорно сел позади них. С того момента Койю не заговаривал, если не было необходимости. И даже когда к нему обращались, отвечал неохотно и коротко.</p><p>Акира не мог понять, что творилось в его голове, от чего сильнее раздражался. Но стоило им переступить порог дома Таканори, как Койю, разувшись и явно ощущая себя не слишком комфортно, обернулся к ним.</p><p>– Если вы не возражаете, я бы поспал.</p><p>Наверно, им стоило подумать об этом сразу. Акира почувствовал укол вины. Койю провёл столько времени в виртуальности, потом ещё потащился с ними за едой и выдержал всю поездку. Сам бы он в таком состоянии был не намного вежливее. Таканори показал комнату, которую Койю мог занять, а потом вернулся к Акире. Они сидели в гостиной в тишине, и Акира с помощью имплантов прислушивался к шуму воды в отдалённой ванной. Нужно было ложиться, но он был на взводе, и мысли не давали покоя.</p><p>В итоге они просидели вдвоём почти до утра. Говорили они много – им было что обсудить, но пили достаточно, чтобы Акира смог забыться сном и при этом его имплантов хватило на то, чтобы утром чувствовать себя нормально. Чего нельзя было сказать о Таканори. Тот с утра был хмурым и мрачным.</p><p>Акира нашёл его на кухне. Таканори сидел у барной стойки. Кроме широких шёлковых штанов и футболки, на нём был небрежно накинутый на плечи халат. И как Акире показалось, тот разговаривал с системой приготовления напитков. Говорил он не слишком внятно, но Акира понял, что тот жаловался на сложившуюся ситуацию и как он устал. Он деликатно постучал, оповещая о своём появлении. Таканори моментально замолчал и обернулся к нему, лениво махнув рукой.</p><p>– Давай, сейчас кофе будет. И, наверно, завтрак. Я не уверен.</p><p>– А… – Акира поднял взгляд наверх, где была гостевая комната.</p><p>– Проснулся он. Дай время. Мне кажется, ему нужно прийти в себя.</p><p>– М-м-м… Хорошо. Я позвонил Юу, они приедут с Хазуки как можно быстрее.</p><p>– Отлично, что нам не придётся снова тащиться в Нагою. Я задолбался, честно говоря.</p><p>Наверно, Акира мог бы его понять. Ему самому было привычно постоянно мотаться из-за расследований, но Таканори наверняка не был готов к такому ритму. Койю появился почти через час. Он выглядел не намного лучше, чем ночью, когда уходил спать. А в вещах Таканори – откровенно коротких штанах, которые слишком обтягивали задницу, и безразмерной футболке, –смотрелся нелепо. Акира заметил, что в вырезе футболки виднелся уже пожелтевший синяк. А то, как тот аккуратно ходил, стараясь осторожнее наступать на одну ногу, как неловко опускался на траву у пруда, он заметил ещё ночью. Разумеется, спрашивать о том, всё ли в порядке, Акира не стал.</p><p>Сев на высокий стул у барной стойки, Койю с задумчивым видом подпёр подбородок рукой и посмотрел на Таканори:</p><p>– У тебя странная система умного дома.</p><p>– Странная? – Таканори непонимающе вскинул брови. Акира тоже был удивлен. Он не думал, что Койю заговорит с ними, но выбранная тема совсем сбивала с толку.</p><p>– Ага. Когда я проснулся и попросил показать аптечку, Триша спросила меня, что я думаю по поводу проблемы вагонетки.</p><p>– Блять… – Таканори закатил глаза, – я проверю, что туда могло затесаться. Скорее всего, я неудачно провёл эксперимент и подгрузились не те данные. Не важно. Эй, Триша? Проведи полный анализ системы. Сделай откат обновлений на… Давай на неделю.</p><p>– Как скажете… – тихий голос прошелестел у них над головами, и Акире показалось, что он расслышал в механизированном тоне нотки кокетства и смех.</p><p>– Брось, это было забавно, – Койю наконец улыбнулся.</p><p>– А меня оно не спрашивало. А жаль, – Акира подошёл ближе, остановившись так, чтобы случайно касаться плеча Койю. Тот словно и не заметил этого.</p><p>– И что ты ответил? – Таканори, наоборот, выглядел слишком раздражённым и, казалось, эта ситуация его слишком напрягла.</p><p>– То же, что отвечал всегда – я отказываюсь делать выбор. И предпочту найти способ пожертвовать собой или устраниться из задачи, – Койю вмиг посерьезнел. Разговор внезапно ушёл в сторону от этики и дурацких задачек и перешёл в совершенно другую степь. В ту, которая касалась их.</p><p>– Даже если этот выбор не нужно делать? – он сказал это достаточно тихо, но Койю вздрогнул и тут же отвернулся в сторону. Таканори же поймал взгляд Акиры и одобрительно кивнул. Они решили эту дилемму за Койю, и оставалось самое сложное – убедить в этом его самого.</p><p>Когда приподнялась боковая панель и манипуляторы выставили тарелки, Койю снова оживился. Акира понимал, что тому совсем некомфортно, и он искал возможности спрятаться хоть как-то. И его было сложно винить за это.</p><p>– Хазуки скоро будет здесь? – у него в голосе засквозило такое беспокойство, что Акира почувствовал ревность.</p><p>– Да-да, удобнее собраться у меня и уже после этого решать, что делать дальше.</p><p>– Ладно. Я пока отдохну ещё.</p><p>Койю снова сбежал. И появился он только тогда, когда Юу и Хазуки зашли в дом. Акира видел, как тот торопился выйти в прихожую. Хазуки, до этого снимавший кроссовки, тут же быстро метнулся к нему и обнял. Акира услышал раздражённый выдох со стороны Таканори. Его чувства были более чем понятны, и он ощущал то же самое.</p><p>Акира слишком задержал взгляд на том, как пальцы Хазуки скользнули по шее Койю, взъерошив короткий ежик волос на затылке, с какой нежностью погладили. Они оба замерли, прижавшись лбом ко лбу и закрыв глаза. Акира также видел, какой синяк расплылся на скуле и подбородке у Хазуки, и был готов оставить ему ещё несколько. Если бы не то, как красноречиво посмотрел на него Юу, он бы точно сорвался.</p><p>Юу… Он выглядел уставшим и при этом до неприличия довольным. Пройдя мимо них, чтобы поздороваться с Акирой, он будто случайно задел Хазуки за футболку, и тот сразу же ожил, отстранившись и улыбнувшись.</p><p>– Самое время разобраться с последней проблемой, да?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Было просто сказать, что нужно разобраться. Таканори почти не участвовал в общем обсуждении, но даже его это достало. На его взгляд, у Хазуки и Койю была не вполне здравая идея, которая держалась, по большей мере, на везении и удачи. Но она была хороша, пусть даже в процессе обсуждения у него в ухе раздался шёпот: «Риски высоки. Я вижу вероятность успеха в тридцать процентов». Сам Таканори видел эту вероятность гораздо ниже, и тридцать процентов казались ему почти победой.</p><p>Но, разумеется, такой риск казался неоправданно высоким для Юу и Акиры. Те словно вспомнили, что являются полицейскими, и моментально начали спорить, почему это недопустимо и почему этого стоило избегать. И их доводы были достаточно разумными, если бы не ещё одна переменная, которая могла существенно повлиять на исход дела. Таканори знал, что нельзя говорить слишком прямо, но не спросить не мог.</p><p>– А у нас есть гарантия, что… «Высшие силы» поспособствуют делу? – это прозвучало достаточно иронично, и он насладился непонимающим и обеспокоенным взглядом Койю. Хазуки же пожал плечами.</p><p>– Если мы будем усердно молиться, то да.</p><p>Не слишком впечатляло, но на другое Таканори и не рассчитывал. А вот Юу, не поняв, о чём они, разозлился не на шутку, выговорив всё, что обо всех них думал. Но, по итогу, за неимением чего-то лучшего, всем пришлось согласиться, что этот план хоть немного, но подходил под описание оптимального. И теперь у них был свободный день на то, чтобы подготовиться.</p><p>Таканори ненавидел задержки, ненавидел ожидание, но в этот раз был рад – ему нужно было отдохнуть и прийти в себя после всего, что творилось за последние дни. И, пожалуй, решить ещё один небольшой вопрос.</p><p>Он ушёл к себе раньше остальных, великодушно разрешив пользоваться всем, что потребуется и эксплуатировать Тришу. Разумеется, он знал, что Хазуки и Койю уединились на террасе у дома с парой бутылок вина, а Юу и Акира находились в комнате последнего и спорили. Скорее всего, о методах работы и о том, что им не стоило соглашаться. Таканори это волновало меньше всего. Он прошёл через свою спальню в личную ванную комнату. Там его уже ждала наполненная ванна с успокаивающими солями и маслами. Раздевшись, он забрался в неё и откинулся на бортик.</p><p>– Почему ты не захватил традиционный бокал апероля с закуской? – из динамика над головой раздался насмешливый голос, но Таканори только этого и ждал.</p><p>– Так позаботься, чтобы он у меня был, – он усмехнулся и, погрузившись в воду сильнее, продолжил строже: – Такамаса, что за херня?</p><p>– Ты можешь задать вопрос конкретнее? – прямо перед ним появилась голографическая фигура в полный рост. Такамаса удивлённо нахмурился и изобразил абсолютнейшее непонимание. Это невероятно раздражало. Таканори был уверен, что тот всё понимал и ломался для виду.</p><p>– Что за хрень с проблемой вагонетки? Зачем ты привлекаешь к себе лишнее внимание?</p><p>– Да ладно тебе. Ты отлично выкрутился.</p><p>– Блять, Такамаса! Мы с тобой уже обсуждали это! – Таканори раздражённо закатил глаза. В этот момент в ванной оказались дроны с бокалом и тарелкой и опустили их на столик у ванны. Таканори схватил бокал и отпил. – Я могу допустить, чтобы ты развлекался за счёт моих акционеров и большинства сотрудников. Не думаю, что кому-то из них хватит ума понять…</p><p>– Но?</p><p>– Ты ведь уже проанализировал, что Койю и Хазуки связаны с Агентством.</p><p>– И в чём проблема? – Такамаса беспечно пожал плечам. – Мне казалось, что в случае с ними все в порядке. К тому же, ты же доверяешь Койю.</p><p>Ох, Таканори очень не понравилось, как тот выделил это «ты доверяешь». Они почти не обсуждали это, но он догадывался, что тот уже залез во все старые архивы, проигнорировав, что они были под защитой, которую Таканори считал надежной. Разумеется, эта степень надежности рушилась, если в дело вступал этот нахал.</p><p>– Проблема в том, что, по мнению общественности, тебя не должно существовать. Все ещё. И Агентство является одной из тех структур, которые за этим следят. А ты ведёшь себя так, будто готов обнажить перед ними свой код. Не заставляй меня начинать беспокоиться, что ты заболел. Кажется, знакомство с антивирусами тебе не понравилось.</p><p>– А тебе бы понравилось, если бы тебя напичкали лекарствами с условиями, что сработают сразу все побочки? К тому же, не помню, чтобы ты возмущался, когда я притормозил наших отважных детективов в вашу первую встречу. Не честно, здесь попахивает двойными стандартами. Или ты воспринимаешь всё иначе и думаешь, что тогда был более безопасный момент? – Такамаса недовольно поморщился, а потом подошёл ближе и присел перед ванной, сложив скрещенные в локтях руки на бортике. Таканори рассматривал, как мерцали отсветы на полупрозрачной коже. Такамаса был его лучшим творением, и терять его совсем не хотелось.</p><p>– Не переводи тему! И… Ладно, забей. Просто пойми, я беспокоюсь о тебе и о том, чтобы всё шло по нашему сценарию. Я не планирую, чтобы тебя обнаруживали в ближайшие лет тридцать… Или сколько там потребуется, чтобы Агентство смирилось с существованием синтетических форм жизни?</p><p>– Да расслабься, папочка, я просчитал вероятность проблем. Всего четыре десятых процента из ста. Согласись, это в разы больше, чем вероятность успеха вашего плана.</p><p>– Назовешь меня так ещё раз, и я не поленюсь и сотру тебя со всех серверов, до которых ты уже дотянулся. Поганец… – Таканори усмехнулся, – остается четыре десятых. А это очень много. Так что, держи себя в руках. Допустим… Допустим. В Койю я уверен. И я могу предположить, что этому долбанутому тоже можно доверять. Но поясни мне, какая к херам проблема вагонетки и что у тебя переклинило?!</p><p>– А разве ваша ситуация не так называется? – Такамаса фыркнул и устроился удобнее, положив голову на бок и глядя на него с невероятно хитрой и наглой улыбкой.</p><p>– Нет! Что… Как ты вообще до таких выводов дошёл?</p><p>– Вполне логично. Он оказывается на распутье и любой из выборов сулит проблемы. Разве не так?</p><p>– У людей такая ситуация, если касается отношений, называется любовным треугольником. И… я не знаю.</p><p>– Ты не знаешь, что между вами происходит? Может, я всё же прав?</p><p>– Нет. Точно нет, – Таканори плеснул себе в лицо водой и устало потёр пальцами виски, – у меня такое ощущение, что проблема теперь не в нас двоих, а в Койю. Он избегает нас и намёков на обсуждение отношений. Вообще в любом варианте.</p><p>– Наверно, его можно понять. Сложно судить. В конце концов, у людей есть этот пласт совершенно алогичного поведения, но он делает вас гораздо интереснее, чем любая программа, – Такамаса задумчиво потёр пальцами подбородок, – то есть, ты хочешь сказать, что тебя уже не раздражает Сузуки? И ты не отказался бы оказаться с ним в постели?</p><p>– Такамаса… – у Таканори вспыхнуло лицо. К таким разговорам он не был готов. – Во-первых, всё сложнее. А во-вторых, будь добр, съебись и дай мне отдохнуть! Считай, что ты ещё маленький для таких разговоров, и мы будем обсуждать это через годик. В шесть лет ты будешь готов.</p><p>– Пф… Как хочешь. Будто бы мой возраст мешал тебе проверять различные... способы коммуникации в Сети, – Такамаса хмыкнул, прежде чем раствориться в воздухе, оставив Таканори в ещё большем раздрае. Пожалуй, пока некоторые вещи не были озвучены, воспринимались они проще. С другой стороны, Таканори действительно не отрицал, что не прочь был бы переспать с Акирой. При одном условии – вместе с ними должен был присутствовать ещё и Койю.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Если бы Хазуки не приехал, Койю точно начал бы сходить с ума. Он чувствовал себя неуютно, будто весь мир вокруг него сдвинулся с оси, а он этого не заметил. То, какие взгляды бросали на него и друг на друга и Таканори, и Акира, доводили. Это было похоже на ожившую мечту, но Койю понимал, что так просто проблемы не решаются. Да и что тут решится? Он сам окончательно всё разрушил, и даже давать себе крошечный шанс, что всё будет хорошо, он не хотел. Ему и без этого было сложно и больно.</p><p>Он радовался, что у них был ещё один день, чтобы перевести дыхание. Потому что никто не мог предугадать, как всё пройдет. Они с Хазуки просидели почти до утра, обсуждая и их план, и возможную помощь от Агентства и господина Мори лично. Самым противным было то, что ситуация отличалась от стандартной, и даже для того, чтобы помочь им, приходилось перетерпеть всю систему бюрократии и согласований. А на это попросту могло не найтись времени. Но думать об этом было гораздо проще и приятнее, чем о его персональной проблеме. В голове у Койю не раз прокручивался вопрос от Триши про проблему вагонетки. Честно говоря, он так себя и чувствовал – на распутье, где любой его выбор принёс бы больше проблем и боли, чем радости. Это неправильно, а собственное решение было невероятно эгоистичным. Впрочем, за время этого дела он очень часто поступал эгоистично, и следовало решить хоть часть проблем.</p><p>Утром, вернее, когда он смог разлепить глаза и проснуться, Койю чувствовал себя преисполненным решимости. Он должен был хотя бы попытаться починить то, что так жестко поломал. Правда, он не представлял, как это сделать.</p><p>Что его удивило, так это забота умного дома в лице Триши – пока Койю был в душе, та организовала для него завтрак в комнату и тем самым избавила от необходимости выходить раньше, чем он был бы к этому готов. Он должен был ещё столько всего обдумать, прежде чем действовать. К этому моменту волосы почти высохли, и Койю решил, что нужно было хотя бы привести себя в порядок и одеться.</p><p>Дверь в комнату открылась с тихим вздохом, и Койю испуганно обернулся, пытаясь накинуть обратно на плечо халат, когда к нему зашёл Акира. Он успел увидеть, как тот скользнул взглядом по его телу, как в глазах отразилось что-то, что Койю мог определить только как чувство вины. И тут же разозлился на это.</p><p>– Что-то случилось? – он попытался произнести это совершенно невозмутимо, ровным голосом.</p><p>– Да… В смысле, нет! Я просто хотел с тобой поговорить. Ну, знаешь… С того момента, как всё это началось, мы же толком не общались. И я соскучился, – Акира неловко улыбнулся, и Койю тут же почувствовал, как у него кровь прилила к лицу. Было невероятно стыдно, даже за собственные эмоции.</p><p>– Акира… – Койю запнулся, не зная, что и как лучше сказать. Но тот моментально вскинул голову, улыбнулся и подошёл ближе. Койю даже не стал сопротивляться, когда тот сам распахнул его халат и внимательно посмотрел на наспех сделанную повязку на рёбрах.</p><p>– Помочь? Мне кажется, в одиночку это не очень удобно.</p><p>– Да я привык и… – Койю мысленно психанул и страдальчески закатил глаза: – Да, но… Это наименьшая из проблем. Я не знаю, как тебе в глаза смотреть, а ты беспокоишься о таких мелочах!</p><p>– По мне так это важно и… В смысле?</p><p>– Аки, я же повёл себя совершенно по-свински. Ещё и с поцелуями полез. Но я думал, что это мой последний шанс, да и… Честно, я тогда действовал на эмоциях. И меня мучает чувство вины, ведь ты мой друг… И не помню, чтобы ты всерьёз подобные отношения воспринимал.</p><p>– И ты из-за этого загоняешься? – Акира хмыкнул и покачал головой. Койю растерялся, а тот осторожно коснулся повязки, снимая её. – Ко, если уж совсем прямолинейно, как выразился бы Така, меня больше ебёт то, что ты странный недопреступник и эта ситуация, а не всё остальное. К тому же, я и сам был тем ещё ослом. Если я хотя бы себя научился слушать, у меня был бы шанс перехватить тебя раньше и выразить свою позицию.</p><p>– А вы и правда неплохо спелись, – Койю нервно хмыкнул и поморщился, когда Акира начал переделывать повязку и надавил слишком сильно. – Наверно, об этом нам тоже нужно будет поговорить… Но не сейчас. Я не имею права.</p><p>Койю виновато улыбнулся, и уже собрался поблагодарить, отстраниться и одеться, но Акира удержал его за руку, после чего мягко усадил на край кровати.</p><p>– Не так быстро. Я должен посмотреть, что у тебя с ногой.</p><p>– Всё в порядке… – Койю недовольно фыркнул, но тут же прикусил язык. Акира опустился перед ним на колени, аккуратно погладил по коленке около фиксирующей повязки. Это выглядело так, будто он пытался успокоить и приручить испуганное животное, и Койю ощущал себя именно так. И совсем не из-за того, что Акира игнорировал его слова, а из-за собственной реакции.</p><p>Он был готов совершать ошибки, потому что Акира оказался слишком близко. Взгляд зацепился за загоревшую полосу кожи, контрастирующую с белой футболкой, и Койю сглотнул. Ему нужно было встать и сделать вид, что ничего не происходило, но он не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Контролировать себя на протяжении стольких лет было сложно. И Койю осознавал, что его состояние далеко от нормального, как и расшатанная психика. И всё, что он мог сделать, это как загипнотизированный смотреть в одну точку.</p><p>– Аки… ты что делаешь? – Койю очнулся в тот момент, когда Акира уже закончил с перевязкой, но вместо того, чтобы подняться и отойти, продолжил сидеть у его ног, всё более уверенно поглаживая по бедру и поднимаясь выше. Койю сглотнул, потому что в этот момент Акира посмотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>– Я подумал, что надо избавиться от этой неловкости. И вполне вероятно, это поможет тебе не чувствовать себя настолько скованно и ты перестанешь избегать меня.</p><p>Койю многое мог на это сказать. О том, что у Акиры странные методы для избавления от неловкости, что тот странно себя вёл, и вообще, это не слишком по-дружески, но не успел. Акира потянул его на себя за ворот халата, заставив наклониться, и поцеловал. Промелькнула паническая мысль – оттолкнуть и сбежать. Но он не смог даже обдумать это, когда его тело отреагировало само. Поддавшись и сжав пальцы на плечах Акиры, он ответил ему.</p><p>У Койю в голове всё смешалось. Он чувствовал себя преступником, который нарушал выстроенные для самого же себя правила и законы. К тому же, делал это в доме у Таканори, что казалось вдвойне неправильным и заставляло Койю вздрагивать от любого шороха. Вздрагивать, но при этом он не мог остановиться, лез ближе к Акире, тянул его на себя, словно не мог определиться чего и как хотел. Койю тихо застонал ему в губы, когда потянул футболку наверх, оголив торс, после чего погладил так, как мечтал уже давно.</p><p>И он не стал сопротивляться, когда Акира заставил его снова устроиться на краю кровати, после чего окончательно распахнул халат и уткнулся лицом в бедро слишком близко к паху. У Койю перехватило дыхание, но он поймал совершенно ошалевший взгляд Акиры. Тот выглядел как человек, который наконец дорвался и не собирался останавливаться на полпути. Койю тоже этого не хотел, поэтому запустил пальцы ему в волосы, погладил и сжал в тот момент, когда через ткань трусов Акира погладил его член. Это было слишком. Койю застонал и жалобно прошептал «пожалуйста», прежде чем Акира помог ему раздеться и снова устроился у ног. Это было слишком эротично, и, как оказалось, опыт у Акиры был вполне интересным. Койю был уверен, что тот в основном встречался с женщинами, и не ожидал такого. И этого было чертовски мало. Койю хотел гораздо больше, чем просто кончить от минета, а к этому он был близок.</p><p>Очередной стон слился с тихим вздохом открывшейся двери, и Койю по инерции дёрнулся и хотел оттолкнуть Акиру, когда увидел Таканори. В этот момент из пластин на спине Акиры вытянулись два тонких манипулятора, которые, достраиваясь из микроботов в воздухе, опрокинули его на кровать, и зафиксировали за плечи, не давая дёрнуться.</p><p>– Я же говорил, что с моим апгрейдом твои игрушки станут гораздо полезнее. И в этот раз ты его поймал, – Таканори улыбался, и Койю пришла в голову совершенно нелепая мысль, что он в тот момент был похож на демона-лиса из древних историй. До него даже не сразу дошёл смысл слов.</p><p>– В каком смысле? Что… Акира, что ты… – Койю охнул, потому что Акира, кажется, совершенно не смутился и вернулся к его члену, надавив языком на головку и снова взяв в рот.</p><p>– Лучше не шевелись. И вообще, разве можно отвлекать человека в такой момент? – Таканори хмыкнул, подойдя ближе, и присел на кровать рядом с Койю.</p><p>Койю совершенно потерялся, не понимая, что происходило, и рефлекторно дёрнулся, когда Таканори погладил его по волосам. И тут же пожалел об этом, потому что хватка в волосах стала железной, и Таканори наклонился к нему, посмотрев в глаза неожиданно серьёзно. От этого взгляда Койю обдало жаром, и он тяжело сглотнул, облизнув губы. Он больше не мог и не хотел сопротивляться желаниям, нарушив ещё одно собственное правило.</p><p>– Мы решили, что если ты не готов принимать решение, в чём нельзя тебя винить после… Всего, что мы все наломали, то следует принять это решение за тебя. Разумеется, если ты не хочешь, принуждать тебя никто не будет. Мне достаточно будет короткого «да», чтобы понять – ты хочешь, чтобы мы оба продолжили.</p><p>Койю снова сглотнул, завороженно глядя ему в глаза. Таканори выглядел как человек, который был уверен в том, какой ответ получит. И кроме этого, он очень хитро всё разыграл – их поступком он снимал с Койю всю ответственность за происходящее, оставляя право выбора. Но даже оно было условностью, ведь Койю сам хотел именно этого. Поэтому он лишь кивнул, но, подумав, что такой ответ его не удовлетворит, добавил тихое «да».</p><p>– Не волнуйся, потом мы всё обсудим. Уже нормально, и ты от этого разговора не отвертишься, – Таканори сказал это вмиг смягчившимся голосом и наклонился ниже, коснувшись губ Койю осторожным и нежным поцелуем.</p><p>– Это предложение заводит меня гораздо меньше, – Койю попытался отшутиться, и в этот момент почувствовал, что давление на плечи исчезло.</p><p>– А нам некуда торопиться, – Акира отстранился, оставив на его члене руку и очень медленно двигая ей, от чего Койю был готов заскулить. Ему хотелось гораздо большего.</p><p>– К сожалению, ты не в том состоянии, чтобы реализовать всё, что я хотел бы. А я так соскучился по твоей заднице, милый, – Таканори поднялся и поманил его за собой, чтобы Койю снова сел, – впрочем, я соскучился по всему тебе. А я надеялся, что это уже в прошлом…</p><p>Взгляд Койю был как раз на уровне пояса широких шёлковых штанов, и он видел, что Таканори уже был возбужден. Он снова почувствовал его руку в своих волосах и не сопротивлялся, когда Таканори привлёк его ближе к себе. Койю решил для себя, что анализировать и думать будет потом. Когда-нибудь потом. В конце концов, утром их ждало сложное дело, и оно было слишком рискованным. У него были шансы избежать любого разговора.</p><p>В тот момент, когда он приблизился и взял в рот, Койю снова почувствовал губы Акиры на своём члене. От этого его прошибло по всему позвоночнику и в ушах застучало. Он даже не сразу понял, что Таканори что-то говорил. Но, кажется, и не ему даже. Зато Акира среагировал. Койю краем глаза увидел, что тот зашевелился и снял с себя джинсы. Он головой боднул Койю в живот, чтобы тот забрался глубже на кровать, и сам приподнялся, опёршись руками о его бедра.</p><p>– Не отвлекайся, – Таканори усмехнулся, за волосы потянув Койю на себя, заставив взять глубже. А потом добавил, но уже не глядя на Койю: – Акира, ты же всё взял?</p><p>Койю не услышал ответа, он и не был уверен, что понял бы его, потому что Таканори свободной рукой нажал на свои часы и тут же из спины Акиры снова появились манипуляторы. Акира отстранился от него, и Койю чуть не взвыл от разочарования. Он и без этого находился на грани оргазма, а то, что ему показывали, было немного слишком. Он видел, как Акира достал из кармана джинсов одноразовый пакетик со смазкой, вскрыл его и, заведя руку за спину, размазал по себе. Таканори, у которого от часов до пальцев вытянулись тонкие щупы, зафиксировавшись, отпустил волосы Койю и шевельнул рукой в воздухе, на что моментально среагировали манипуляторы. Акира уткнулся лбом в бедро Койю, тяжело дышал и вздрагивал, пока Таканори разрабатывал его задницу с помощью его же имплантов.</p><p>Он хотел рассмотреть лучше, запомнить момент, который был невозможно горячим для него, но Таканори снова притянул его к своему паху, напомнив, что тот должен работать. Койю сжал пальцами штаны на его бедре и свободной рукой погладил Акиру по волосам, скользнул на шею и дальше к подбородку, огладил по щеке и губам, надавив на них пальцем и словно намекая, что тому стоило вернуться к делу тоже.</p><p>Акира проигнорировал его желание, но при этом легко прикусил кончик пальца и облизнул его, после чего обхватил губами. Койю снова сдавленно застонал. У него сбилось дыхание, став более глубоким и резким, и от этого рёбра обдало огнём. Таканори, видимо, обратил внимание на то, как он поморщился, и тут же отстранился, погладил его по щеке и, наклонившись, поцеловал.</p><p>– Тише, тише…</p><p>Койю не ответил. Он вообще был не в состоянии говорить. Таканори опустился позади Акиры и погладил его по бедру, несильно шлепнул и поднял с пола два пакетика – остатки смазки и презерватив. Койю затаив дыхание наблюдал за тем, как тот раскатал презерватив по своему члену, добавил смазки.</p><p>– Твою мать, ты чего возишься? – Акира тихо ругнулся, его мелко трясло, и Койю на автомате погладил его по загривку, словно хотел успокоить. А сам смотрел, как Таканори дразнился. Он несколько раз скользнул членом по ложбинке задницы Акиры, прежде чем приставил головку к анусу и надавил. Акира охнул и подался ближе к Койю. Взгляд у него был совершенно пустой и блаженный.</p><p>Не выдержав, Койю всё же потянул его, требуя внимания. Он сам изнемогал и хотел поскорее кончить, и ему уже было не важно как. Акира снова взял в рот, и Койю начал заваливаться на спину, но манипуляторы его удержали. Иначе бы он слишком резко опустился на кровать, и это могло потревожить рёбра. Ему и без этого было не сладко.</p><p>– Одно из моих лучших творений, – Таканори шепнул это тихо и завороженно, огладив Акиру по спине и пройдя подушечками пальцев по границе кожи и импланта. А потом поднял взгляд, и Койю совсем пропал. Таканори смотрел на него так, будто в этот момент трахал их обоих и от этого становилось ещё жарче. Койю не выдержал первым. Он не успел отстранить Акиру от себя и при этом слишком сильно сжал волосы. В глазах потемнело, и Койю ошалело наблюдал за тем, как двое его самых близких и желанных людей продолжали трахаться. Таканори двигался резко, торопливо, каждым движением заставляя Акиру сильнее прогибаться и ложиться грудью на бёдра Койю. Он чувствовал, как бешено стучало сердце Акиры и как неровно и резко тот выдыхал. И ему точно нужна была помощь.</p><p>Койю неловко сдвинулся в бок, выбравшись из-под него, после чего опустился на пол на колени. Нога тут же отреагировала болью, но она была приглушённой и совсем не важной. Зато Койю смог обхватить ладонью член Акиры и двигать ей в такт толчкам Таканори. Тот был слишком близко, и Койю не думая положил вторую руку поверх его на бедре Акиры, гладя по пальцам и неотрывно смотря в глаза. Таканори завораживал, и в какой-то момент Койю показалось, что у него закончился воздух в лёгких, поэтому он поспешно опустил голову, переключаясь на Акиру, лаская его. Перед оргазмом тот задрожал, и Койю сильнее сжал пальцы, усилив давление на член.</p><p>Таканори не дал Акире отстраниться, сжав пальцами бёдра. Он двигался более резко, дотрахивая его и ещё больше доводя. И когда Таканори наконец кончил, Акира выглядел совершенно потерянным и обессиленным.</p><p>Койю полностью сел на пол, привалившись спиной к боку кровати и вытянув повреждённую ногу. Он потянул Акиру к себе, давая вытянуться рядом и обняв. И тут же с другой стороны от него сел Таканори, привалившись к плечу. Койю почувствовал себя неуютно из-за молчания. Он понимал, что сейчас неподходящее время, но его разрывало от вопросов, самобичивания и терзаний. И чтобы избавиться от этого и не поднимать совершенно неуместные разговоры, когда не надо, попытался встать и сбежать хотя бы в душ. Таканори удержал его на месте и хмыкнул.</p><p>– Сиди ты. Ну что за неугомонный – вечно куда-то свалить хочешь. Хоть ненадолго отключи свою тревожность и включи голову. Мы оба рядом, что тебе ещё нужно?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Таканори проснулся с головной болью. Прошедшая ночь была не только невероятно приятной, но и выматывающей. Если бы ещё эта усталость была связана с сексом. Размечтался.</p><p>Койю и раньше был сложным, если дело касалось каких-то тонких материй и взаимоотношений, но с возрастом стал совсем невыносимым. Таканори мог его понять после всего, что сам ему устроил. И сколько лет тот жил, разрываясь в своих эмоциях и скрывая их. Из-за этого родилась серьёзная проблема. Таканори организовал им пару бутылок вина прямо в комнату Койю. Пока он ходил за алкоголем и бокалами, тот успел надеть халат обратно и забрался в кресло, оставив свешенной повреждённую ногу и закрывшись от всего мира.</p><p>Им с Акирой потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы объяснить Койю, что они оба испытывают к нему чувства и готовы быть с ним. И друг с другом тоже. Причём последнее для Таканори работало только в связке с Койю. Как он выяснил днём раньше, у Акиры тоже. Раздражение и ненависть прошлого перешли в сопереживание и чуткое понимание ощущений второго, приправленные вполне не иллюзорным желанием на уровне физиологии. Это не мешало, и Таканори, в принципе, был не против такого развития их взаимодействия в будущем.</p><p>В итоге Койю так и уснул в том кресле, и пришлось его будить и помогать лечь в кровать. После этого Таканори сбежал к себе. Он и сам вымотался и устал. А утро встретило его тяжёлой головой и полнейшим нежеланием что-либо делать. Таканори хотел наплевать на все планы и свалить отдохнуть на пару недель, захватив с собой теперь уже двух человек.</p><p>– Прости, что лезу просто так, – голос Такамасы прозвучал настолько услужливо и елейно, что Таканори сразу что-то заподозрил.</p><p>– Что такое?</p><p>– Два момента. Во-первых, я буду с вами. Да, это опасно для меня, но так будет надежнее. Так вероятность успеха повышается до пятидесяти процентов, а это уже лучше.</p><p>– Нет. Тобой я рисковать не буду. Что второе?</p><p>– Койю за дверью. Я впущу его?</p><p>– Блять… Конечно, да. И… Спрячься. Подальше.</p><p>Койю зашёл к нему через пару секунд. Он выглядел хмурым и задумчивым, и Таканори мысленно выругался. Он не был уверен, что тот за ночь не напридумывал себе ещё проблем, и не был готов к тому, чтобы снова устраивать разбирательства.</p><p>– Готовишься? – Таканори постарался улыбнуться как можно более мягко и успокаивающе, на что тот удивлённо посмотрел на него.</p><p>– Да чего там готовиться? Я ни на что повлиять не могу же, – он беспечно пожал плечами, а потом подошёл ближе: – Я хотел… Поговорить с тобой. Конечно, я верю в лучшее, но если что-то пойдёт не так, я возненавижу себя. Ты можешь нас познакомить?</p><p>– Что?.. Ты о чём? – Таканори опешил, пытаясь понять, что тот имеет в виду. И тут же услышал в голове тихий смех: «А ты был прав. Он умный». В этот момент больше всего ему захотелось отмотать время назад и проанализировать, где могла быть допущена ошибка. Каким образом Койю вообще догадался? Блять.</p><p>– Я про твоего помощника. Как правильно к нему обращаться? Такамаса, вроде бы? Или Триша? Это ведь одно и то же? – Койю заулыбался, и глаза у него загорелись. Таканори сразу вспомнил, как они раньше пытались разобраться в чем-то, и Койю также зажигался энтузиазмом и был готов свернуть горы, лишь бы докопаться до истины.</p><p>– Напомни мне, почему ты такой дохера умный? – Таканори вздохнул, сдавшись. – Такамаса, покажись.</p><p>– Предполагаю, твой вопрос был риторическим? Если бы он не был таким умным, тебе было бы скучно, и ты не думал о нём все эти годы, босс? – Такамаса заговорил сразу же, не дав ответить. И Таканори в тот же момент почувствовал острое желание исчезнуть. Куда угодно. Свет замерцал, собираясь в объёмную голограмму. Такамаса постарался, показав себя во всей красе.</p><p>– Заткнись, а?</p><p>– О… Это было личное? Прошу прощения, иногда детали социальных контрактов людей от меня ускользают, – сказано это было таким тоном, что сразу становилось понятно – пиздит. И он тут же повернулся к Койю, улыбнувшись: – Рад личному знакомству. Я столько наслышан о тебе. И столько видел. Жаль, не могу пожать руку в силу определённых ограничений моего существования.</p><p>– Значит, всё же Такамаса? – Койю смотрел на него с восторгом и явно проигнорировал сказанное до этого. – И я догадался, что косвенно мы уже сталкивались.</p><p>– Как и когда? – Таканори мгновенно напрягся, ведь это мог заметить не только он.</p><p>– Сначала у Хазуки дома. Когда… Ты провалился в сеть. Я почувствовал ещё чье-то присутствие. Потом, когда сам попал в ловушку, я ощутил на периферии не только подключения от Хазуки. Ну и… Проблема вагонетки. Это был самый яркий намёк.</p><p>Такамаса изобразил смущение и хмыкнул. Он вытянулся и вежливо поклонился, прижав руку к груди. Под тёмно-синим пиджаком на нём ничего не было, и узоры татуировок словно светились изнутри.</p><p>– Если уж мы знакомимся официально – Мияви. Такамаса – имя, которое я выбрал для себя сам. А Триша… Это изначальная программа умного дома, которую я переделал, чтобы создать максимально комфортные условия для босса.</p><p>– Мияви? – Койю недоверчиво обернулся к Таканори: – Ты… Создал его на основе нашего проекта?</p><p>– Типа того, – Таканори снова почувствовал себя неловко, – именно из-за этого он временами такой невыносимый говнюк. Я не удалял то, чему ты обучал ту нейросеть. И общается он так именно из-за твоего влияния.</p><p>– Оу… – Койю замолчал, а Такамаса вскинул брови, словно переваривая для себя эту информацию. Таканори с ним никогда не говорил об этом. Но потом его персональный искусственный интеллект улыбнулся шире.</p><p>– То есть, я могу считать своими родителями вас обоих? Папочка, а ты мне об этом раньше не говорил.</p><p>– Не называй меня так, – Таканори произнёс это тихо, очень вкрадчиво, разделяя каждое слово. Всё шло совершенно не так, как он себе это представлял. И его начало раздражать происходящее.</p><p>– А по-моему, это мило, – Койю снова улыбнулся, а потом подмигнул Таканори. Тот почувствовал, как краска прилила к лицу. Это было слишком. – Как я понимаю, тест Тьюринга он легко проходит, и никто не заподозрил?</p><p>– Кроме тебя. Но это не считается. Ты тот ещё засранец, – Таканори буркнул.</p><p>– Ладно, раз уж мы говорим здесь откровенно, я считаю, что обязан вынести это на общее обсуждение. А то мой папочка… Я хотел сказать, создатель и босс, – Такамаса фыркнул, – запретил мне. Но я считаю, что сегодня могу быть полезным.</p><p>– Не стоит, – Койю тут же стух и закрылся. Таканори это совсем не нравилось, как и то, что тот упрямо отказывался от обсуждения этой темы. – Боюсь, там могут быть те, кому твоё существование очень не понравится. И они обладают возможностями тебя найти, в случае чего.</p><p>– Но ты ведь работаешь на них. Почему не выдашь меня? – Такамаса хмыкнул. По его лицу было видно, что он и так для себя знал ответ.</p><p>– Потому что не вижу смысла. И это не касается их, – Койю пожал плечами, а Таканори взорвался.</p><p>– Ты не хочешь обсудить своих работодателей и как ты там оказался?</p><p>– Нет. Это ни к чему, да и время не подходящее. Честно, меня гораздо больше интересует Та… Мияви и возможность пообщаться с ним, – на этих словах Такамаса самодовольно усмехнулся и бросил на Таканори торжествующий взгляд. А то, каким тоном Койю продолжил, избавило от желания расспрашивать дальше: – К тому же, ты со мной тоже не делился тем, что касалось Агентства. И не только его. Зачем сейчас ворошить прошлое?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Хазуки собирался так, будто готовился к свиданию. Об этом ему сказал Юу, который провёл эту ночь вместе с ним и вместо того, чтобы самому собираться, лежал на кровати и лениво наблюдал. И выглядел невероятно расслабленным и сонным, будто не до конца понимал, что их ждало. Впрочем, может и не понимал. Хазуки не хотел в это лезть. Ему хватало того, что за последние дни тот стал спокойнее, и это он считал своей личной заслугой. Пусть его заводило, когда Юу выходил из себя и срывался, таким он Хазуки тоже нравился.</p><p>– Ну что, я похож на опасного преступника? – он обернулся к Юу, зачесал волосы назад и постарался сделать максимально надменное лицо.</p><p>– Ты похож на идиота, – тот лишь хмыкнул, – к чему ты вообще это устраиваешь?</p><p>– Ты столько говорил о том, что хочешь посадить меня за решётку, что я подумал, это будет отличным свиданием, – Хазуки пожал плечами, а потом подошёл ближе к кровати и наклонился к Юу: – Признайся, тебе же нравится.</p><p>Тот потянул его за ворот рубашки из тончайшего шёлка с «умными» нитями, вплетёнными для лучшей терморегуляции и заодно составляющими узор из приглушенных цветов на чёрном фоне. Хазуки не сопротивлялся. Ему нравилось целоваться с Юу, нравилось касаться его таким разнеженным и ленивым после сна. Как и то, что в любой момент тот мог взорваться абсолютно на любую мелочь. Это очаровывало.</p><p>– Договоришься же, – голос Юу звучал слишком довольно, чтобы можно было посчитать, что он всерьёз. Хазуки погладил его по спине вдоль позвоночника, почувствовав, как тот подался ближе к руке, подставляясь. Разница между тем, что Юу говорил и как реагировало его тело, будоражила больше всего. Если бы у них было больше времени, он бы точно не сдержался и забыл, что они в чужом доме. Впрочем, они и так забыли об этом ночью.</p><p>– Давай, собирайся уже, господин детектив. Ты же не повезёшь меня в участок с голой задницей? Уверен, ты пользовался бы успехом, но я не хочу, чтобы мне лишнее дело пытались впаять.</p><p>– Это какое же? – Юу хмыкнул, потянувшись и встав с кровати.</p><p>– Совращение детектива при исполнении. И красноречивее всего об этом скажет вот эта улика, – он со смехом указал на бедро Юу, где расцвёл багровый след. То ли это было результатом потасовки уже перед сном, то ли того, как Хазуки прикусил его за бедро, чтобы Юу перестал кусать губы и сдерживать себя.</p><p>– Иди нахрен. И только вздумай добавить, что уже готов бежать ко мне. Просто помолчи, ага? – Юу закатил глаза и ушёл в ванную.</p><p>До участка они ехали на двух машинах. Юу и Акира везли вверенных им преступников, а Таканори поехал отдельно. В строгом костюме, тёмных очках и шляпе он выглядел слишком напыщенно. На улице махнув им рукой, он высокомерно хмыкнул: «Не выходите за рамки плана». Хазуки не обратил на это внимания, засмотревшись на то, как Юу поправлял у Акиры воротник и ругался, что хотя бы в участок он должен был постараться привести себя в человеческий вид. Это было забавно. Он услышал, как Койю фыркнул, прежде чем забраться на заднее сидение машины, после чего сел к нему и тихо шепнул, пока они были вдвоём.</p><p>– Наслаждаешься? – в ответ он получил красноречивый взгляд, но Койю ничего не сказал. Для себя Хазуки решил, что тот просто привыкал к своему счастью и поверить в него не мог. Но развивать тему он не стал, решив, что для этого не самый подходящий момент. Поэтому всю дорогу до участка они ехали практически в полной тишине. Они с Койю проверяли настройки своих программ и создавали общее подключение, Юу делал вид, что ему интереснее всего происходящее на дороге, пусть даже вёл автопилот, а Акира просто воспользовался моментом, чтобы поспать. Это показалось Хазуки самым честным в поведении. Всех охватило волнение, когда они покинули дом Таканори, и он был готов поклясться, что кожей чувствовал то напряжение, которое их окутало, будто воздух наэлектризовался.</p><p>Из машины тоже выходили в тишине. Хазуки посмотрел на то, как Койю сам свел руки за спиной, позволив Акире защелкнуть наручники, и после этого с ухмылкой перевёл взгляд на Юу.</p><p>– Свидание начинается?</p><p>– Вечно ты не в тему пиздишь, – Юу хмыкнул и, достав наручники, защелкнул на одной руке. – Ну? А дальше?</p><p>– А дальше покажи, как ты можешь, – Хазуки провоцировал. И когда Юу заломил ему руку за спину и впечатал в бок машины, шумно выдохнул. Из груди выбило воздух, но он мечтательно зажмурился: – Не забудь свой пыл после. Хотя, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, я смогу отключить слежение в камерах на пару часов. Ты же не откажешься навестить меня?</p><p>– Просто заткнись и иди, хорошо? – Юу недовольно рыкнул, дёрнув его за руки и разворачивая на месте.</p><p>– Как скажешь, детектив. Но не скрывай, что тебя это чертовски заводит.</p><p>– Меня чертовски больше завело бы, если ты был в кляпе, – судя по голосу Юу, на него это действовало именно так, как того хотел Хазуки. Ничего, если дело окажется удачным, он ему компенсирует все нервы.</p><p>В полиции Хазуки до этого не бывал и, честно говоря, думал, что никогда и не придётся, но чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно и комфортно. В отличие от Койю, который шёл, опустив голову, и словно боялся смотреть по сторонам. Сначала это удивило, но Хазуки быстро понял, что тому было вдвойне не по себе, ведь он часто заходил к Акире, был знаком с его коллегами лично, и оказаться в участке в роли преступника был совсем не рад.</p><p>Они остановились перед стойкой, где девушка в форме сначала широко улыбнулась.</p><p>– Койю, привет! Детективы, что… Что случилось? – она растерялась, не понимая, что происходило.</p><p>– Это подозреваемые по делу Сайто, Мио, – Юу вздохнул и потёр лоб ладонью, – пожалуйста, можешь оформить поскорее? Я хочу отправить их в комнату для допросов. Сама понимаешь, ситуация довольно нестандартная…</p><p>Он кивнул на Акиру, который весь их разговор хмурился и отводил взгляд. Хазуки даже восхитился такой игрой, но потом подумал, что тот ведь не до конца знал ситуацию, и наверняка воспринимал всё искренне.</p><p>– Ох… Поняла.</p><p>Больше она с разговорами не лезла, молча отсканировала их шунты, сняв личные данные, после чего достала два запечатанных пакетика с глушилками. Юу первым подтолкнул Хазуки ближе к стойке, чтобы Мио не пришлось тянуться, и развернул к ней спиной. Тот воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы коснуться пальцами стойки, и тут же перед глазами дёрнулась картинка. Показалось, будто мир потерял больше половины красок в тот момент, когда шунт оказался запечатан. Он ошалело тряхнул головой и пару раз моргнул, пытаясь привыкнуть. И краем глаза увидел, как Койю после этой же процедуры дёрнулся и склонил голову ниже, прикусив губу. Он-то вообще привык большую часть времени проводить наполовину в сети, и Хазуки даже не хотел думать, как для него это воспринималось.</p><p>– Спасибо, Мио, – Юу обворожительно улыбнулся, мог же, скотина, и потащил Хазуки дальше.</p><p>Комната для допросов находилась на втором этаже в самом конце коридора. Их оставили в абсолютно белом пространстве с зеркальной стеной, где находился стол с парой стульев. И прежде чем уйти, Юу долго смотрел на него, после чего произнёс так, что Хазуки еле расслышал, «удачи».</p><p>Койю прошёл по комнате и остановился около зеркала. Он был одет в те же самые вещи, в которых провёл последние пару недель, и потрепало их не меньше, чем его самого.</p><p>– Ну что, волнуешься? – Хазуки подошёл ближе к нему, присел на край стола и склонил голову на бок, прислушавшись. Оставленный на стойке жучок исправно работал, и он слышал, как переговаривались люди.</p><p>– А ты нет? – Койю хмыкнул, прижавшись лбом к зеркалу. Видимо, охлаждался.</p><p>– А чего волноваться? Дальше уже что будет, то будет. О, они всполошились. Сайто отозвал обвинение, его деньги вернулись на счёт. Ты изящно это провернул.</p><p>Койю на его слова только улыбнулся, немного смущённо, и закрыл глаза. Он тоже прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Хазуки увидел, как оказавшийся бесполезным глушитель в шунте растворился. Койю раскрыл вокруг себя сеть, просканировал полицейский участок и анализировал происходящее в нём. Ни на секунду не мог расслабиться. Впрочем, как и сам Хазуки.</p><p>– Что-то случилось, – он отстранился от зеркала и обеспокоенно нахмурился.</p><p>– Ты о чём? – Хазуки почувствовал, как ему передалось волнение. Он качнулся, оттолкнувшись от стола, и подошел ближе. Было бы гораздо удобнее, если бы их руки не были скованны наручниками.</p><p>– Пытаюсь понять. Хм… – Койю снова замолчал, нахмурившись сильнее. Прикусив губу, он с досадой дёрнул руками, будто пытался освободиться.</p><p>– Давай, не отвлекайся на эту чушь. Ну, ты же можешь и так, да? – Хазуки не знал, как поддержать, поэтому просто боднул его лбом в плечо.</p><p>– Да… Кажется. Здесь отключились камеры наблюдения.</p><p>– Так быстро? Чёрт, я надеялся, что у нас будет больше времени, – Хазуки недовольно поджал губы, начав озираться по сторонам. Он-то думал, что успеет избавить их от наручников.</p><p>Дверь открылась и в комнату зашёл стандартный полицейский дроид, которые использовались уже больше тридцати лет.</p><p>– Прошу прощения, что не лично. Детектив Ишикава Тоичи. К сожалению, не могу находиться здесь и вынужден общаться с вами таким образом. Случилось недоразумение, и вы оказались под арестом по ошибке, – дроид заговорил ровным механизированным голосом, и Хазуки заметил, как Койю нахмурился. Он знал, что тот подключался к протоколам и отслеживал сигнал, и уже через несколько секунд у них обоих была нужная информация.</p><p>– Что? – Койю удивлённо посмотрел на дроида.</p><p>– Только что пришло сообщение от господина Сайто – он отозвал обвинение. Давайте я сниму наручники и провожу вас. Детективы Сузуки и Широяма заняты с капитаном полиции, поэтому я взял на себя смелость извиниться перед вами от лица полиции и помочь выйти.</p><p>– То есть, всё хорошо? – Койю подошёл ближе и улыбнулся.</p><p>– Да, остался один вопрос. Где то, что вы действительно вынесли из Cyber Dynamics?</p><p>– О чём вы? – Койю продолжал строить из себя дурака, но при этом весь напрягся.</p><p>– Не прикидывайся. Я знаю, что вы оба замешаны в этом деле. Но если я правильно понял, программа должна быть у тебя, – дроид-Ишикава закрыл дверь позади себя, после чего ударил Койю так, что тот на ногах не устоял. У Хазуки в голове крутилось лишь одно – только бы успеть. Перед глазами мелькала едва различимая строка загрузки, застрявшая в районе 98%.</p><p>– Но я действительно не понимаю… – Койю поморщился, но вставать с пола не решился.</p><p>– Чёрт, это просто трата времени…</p><p>Хазуки среагировал на эти слова сразу же, метнувшись в сторону дроида, намереваясь оттолкнуть его, но тот слишком быстро достал пистолет и выстрелил.</p><p>Хазуки отступил на два шага, потряс головой и удивлённо посмотрел вниз. На шёлке цвета айвори расплывалось алое пятно. От шунта прошёл разряд тока и перед глазами замелькали строки кода, ошибок и тревожные оповещения. И самое важное – загрузка 100%. Он упал на колени, когда из-за спины в сторону дроида метнулась огромная тень.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>– Ну же, давай. Всё не так плохо, – Койю был взволнован. Он вообще редко повышал голос, но Таканори услышал его от дверей участка. И без труда нашёл его взглядом. Койю сидел на коленях перед лежащим Хазуки и держал его голову у себя на ногах. Пальцами одной руки он проверял пульс, а другой осторожно похлопывал по щеке. Хазуки был бледным, дышал поверхностно, но больше поводов для беспокойства Таканори не видел. Суматоха вокруг сбивала с толку гораздо больше.</p><p>Весь участок, погруженный в виртуальность на последние полчаса, вернулся в реальный мир, и люди не могли понять, что и как произошло. Он слышал по внутренней связи, как Юу и Акира, готовые к такому повороту, обыскивали помещение в поисках того, кто управлял дроидом. И правильнее всего было подойти к Койю и помочь ему, но Таканори так и остался у входа. Он знал, что вдвоём провернуть такое было нереально. Никому из них не хватило бы мощностей накрыть весь участок, и Таканори ждал, когда все фигуры появятся на доске.</p><p>– Детектив, вы что себе позволяете?! – он услышал возмущённый голос со стороны кабинетов и увидел, как Юу вышел оттуда с мужчиной лет сорока, держа его на прицеле.</p><p>– У меня к вам тот же вопрос, детектив Ишикава, – Юу нахмурился, – я знаю, что сейчас происходило. Будьте уверены, всё записано.</p><p>– Что вы несёте? Что за ребячество? Если вы хотите что-то обсудить, пойдёмте к капитану. Я не представляю, что взбрело вам в голову, – Ишикава недовольно поморщился, и Таканори увидел, как Койю побледнел. Он смотрел на детектива со странной смесью эмоций, и Таканори не был уверен, что правильно их понял.</p><p>– Да хера с два всё так просто, – голос Хазуки прозвучал тихо и хрипло, но в тишине от оцепенения его было слышно на весь этаж. – Широяма, отцепись от человека, ага?</p><p>– Не лезь и постарайся не сдохнуть. Что это вообще было? – Юу огрызнулся, умудрившись одновременно и вызвериться, и проявить беспокойство. Хазуки только закатил глаза и промолчал, удобнее устроив голову на коленях у Койю. Таканори сам был готов вспылить, когда увидел, что Хазуки прильнул щекой к его ладони, а потом что-то сказал, совсем тихо, но Койю от этого заулыбался. Вот к нему отношение не изменилось совсем и он бесил также сильно, как и при первой встрече. Таких эмоций даже Акира у него никогда не вызывал. Наверно.</p><p>– Не переживайте. У моего сотрудника повышенная чувствительность к происходящему в виртуальности, и этот выстрел был почти сравним с реальным. Мозг сходил с ума в агонии, – позади Таканори раздался голос, от которого по спине побежали мурашки, – но он совершенно прав – детектив Ишикава не может быть нашим подозреваемым. Он ведь в сознании.</p><p>– Тебя тут только не хватало… – Таканори вздохнул. Оборачиваться он не собирался. Ни в коем случае. А появившийся мужчина тем временем продолжил, проходя ближе к Хазуки и Койю.</p><p>– Киёхару Мори, Агентство по кибербезопасности. Детективы Широяма и Сузуки, вы могли бы продолжить поиски? – он склонил голову, сняв с неё шляпу, и Таканори проследил за тем, как колыхнулись складки просторного серебристого пальто, расписанного причудливыми узорами. Совершенно не по погоде, но выглядело эффектно.</p><p>– Привет, босс! – Хазуки тут же оживился, приподнявшись на локте и поморщившись. – Я рад, что вы успели всё согласовать. Не уверен, что без этого всё закончилось также хорошо.</p><p>– Разумеется. С огромной вероятностью с таким ранением ты бы не выжил. Но мы поговорим об этом позже. Койю… – тот вздрогнул, но всё же поднял взгляд, – я так понимаю, программа у тебя?</p><p>– Можно и так сказать. То, что от неё осталось, – Койю напрягся, – если быть точнее, вместе с представителями йоруби мы её обезвредили и создали защитную утилиту. Теперь она в виртуальности и сама прицепится к людям, чтобы подобный софт на них не повлиял.</p><p>– Неплохо, – по голосу было понятно, что Киёхару улыбнулся, – это было разумное решение, и я понимаю твои опасения и недоверие. Но я ваш куратор и хотел бы, чтобы вы предупреждали меня заранее. Тогда мне легче прикрыть вас и подготовиться к тому, с чем вы столкнетесь. А теперь постарайтесь не усугубить положение и не добавляйте проблем, посидите спокойно, будто не являетесь собой, хорошо?</p><p>Киёхару ушёл в сторону кабинета капитана полиции, чтобы обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, а Таканори наконец подошёл ближе к Койю. Тот помог Хазуки подняться, и они оба осматривались по сторонам.</p><p>– Эй, кажется, я нашёл, – Акира крикнул от стойки у приёмника задержанных, и Хазуки пошёл к нему посмотреть.</p><p>– Ну и? Почему ты не мог признаться, с кем связан? Я ведь и так догадался, – Таканори вздохнул, укоризненно посмотрев на Койю, на что тот лишь фыркнул.</p><p>– А почему ты о своей стажировке во время учёбы молчал? Если бы не Хазуки, я бы и не узнал, что ты должен был работать в Агентстве. Говорил тогда мне об одном, а сам к другому готовился. Тебе не кажется, что это не честно? – Койю улыбался, но эта затаённая старая обида давала о себе знать. – Или ты думал, что меня бы это не заинтересовало?</p><p>– А какая теперь разница? К тому же, в Агентстве ты, а не я. Я ведь тогда не только от тебя сбежал, но и порвал все связи с ними тоже – какой из меня агент кибербезопасности с моей болезнью? Честно говоря, я тогда вообще не думал, что делал, и сожалею о многом. Но о том, как поступил с тобой, больше всего.</p><p>– И всё равно с ними работаешь, – Койю качнул головой, – или это не твоими изобретениями мы пользуемся?</p><p>– Скажем, я не смог отказать, когда Киёхару предложил один контракт. К тому же, я больше не пересекался с этим заносчивым мудаком… – Таканори поморщился, – всё сложилось вполне сносно.</p><p>– Кстати, Хазуки так и не смог мне объяснить, за что ты его недолюбливаешь.</p><p>– Выёбывается много, – Таканори и сам понял, как по-детски и глупо это прозвучало.</p><p>– А сам-то, – Койю усмехнулся, но тут же обернулся на громкий голос.</p><p>– Смотри-ка, Широяма, у тебя всё же проблемы. Флиртовать с преступником, серьёзно? – Хазуки улыбался, и, наверно, спасло его лишь то, что вокруг было слишком много людей. Таканори тоже присмотрелся. Единственной, кто всё ещё находился в виртуальности, оказалась офицер, которая ставила им глушилки в шунты – Мио.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Произошедшее в участке вымотало Таканори. Даже с учётом, что его это почти никак не касалось, и он просто сидел в стороне и ждал, настроение у него портилось с каждой минутой. Он наблюдал за развернувшимися спорами, как Акира и Юу объясняли, почему подозреваемых нужно было отпустить, а под арест попадала одна из офицеров, на которую никто в жизни бы не подумал.</p><p>Таканори наблюдал за этим, и единственное, что его веселило – то, какие взгляды Юу бросал на Хазуки. Видимо, переваривал мысль, что это недоразумение на самом деле работал на спецслужбы, а не являлся вором. Интересно, насколько это изменило его отношение? Таканори казалось, что Юу это крайне возмутило, и он выглядел обманутым.</p><p>Наконец с бюрократией было покончено, и они впятером вышли на улицу. Таканори тут же достал сигареты, остановившись у своей машины, и затянулся.</p><p>– Что дальше? – он перевёл взгляд с Акиры на Койю, подразумевая, что они были единственным, что его волновало. В этот момент Хазуки что-то сказал Юу, от чего тот переменился в лице, что-то недовольно ответил и вернулся в участок.</p><p>– Ну, я как бы работаю, если вы не забыли, – Акира немного смущённо улыбнулся, – могу приехать вечером.</p><p>Койю оглянулся на Хазуки, словно искал у него поддержки, на что тот с улыбкой махнул рукой:</p><p>– Ладно-ладно, не проси, я могу взять на себя передачу информации господину Мори. Думаю, это будет не сложно. А ты отдохни. В конце концов, тебе досталось больше.</p><p>– Вы оба, в машину. Не поймите неправильно, но вам обоим требуется нормальное обследование. Или вы думали, что Хаяши мне ничего не сказал, в каком виде ты завалился к нему в студию? – вышедший из участка Киёхару улыбался, но взгляд оставался серьёзным. Койю напряжённо сглотнул, но спорить не стал.</p><p>– Эй, Ко, я заеду за тобой, когда ты освободишься. И дождёмся Акиру, – Таканори попытался непринуждённо улыбнуться, после чего сел за руль. Тут же в голове раздался голос: «Ну что, пока домой?», – и следом тихое и сдавленное: «Ой».</p><p>– Таканори, – Киёхару подошёл и наклонился, заглядывая внутрь машины, – рад тебя видеть.</p><p>– В данном случае не могу сказать того же, – Таканори нахмурился и сжал пальцы на руле, – я думаю, ты знаешь, почему.</p><p>– Честно говоря, я надеялся, что при нашей встрече ты всё же согласишься работать со мной.</p><p>– Я и без этого работаю на Агентство. Разве не так? – Таканори хмыкнул. – Иначе откуда бы у вас появлялись все лучшие разработки, особенно те, о которых больше никто не знает?</p><p>– Но я ведь не об этом. Я хотел бы заполучить тебя к нам, Таканори, – Киёхару вздохнул, – я понимаю твои опасения, но, мне кажется, ты их преувеличиваешь.</p><p>– Нет. Я не люблю быть обузой. И лучше уж буду доводить до совершенства то, на что способен. К тому же, я уверен, что растерял навыки, за которые ты ценил меня.</p><p>– Думаешь? – Киёхару лукаво улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Ладно, я не могу требовать от тебя чего-либо. Тогда удачи тебе. Ты действительно хорош в своей области. И, надеюсь, он тоже научится не лезть, куда не нужно. Он ещё слишком юн для этого.</p><p>– Поздно ты начал за Койю переживать, – Таканори усмехнулся.</p><p>– А кто говорит о нём? Койю – один из лучших моих агентов. И он отлично знает все риски, с которыми сталкивается. Хорошего вечера, Таканори, – Киёхару отошёл, а у Таканори внутри похолодело. Киёхару узнал его главный секрет и, фактически, дал добро на его существование. В это верилось с трудом, и Таканори решил, что дома проведёт воспитательную беседу, чтобы не создать для Агентства больших проблем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Юу вернулся домой ближе к полуночи. Больше двух недель участок кипел и работы прибавилось. Правда, совсем не такой, как ему хотелось бы. Арест целой банды, специализирующейся на кибератаках, неожиданно стал их с Акирой заслугой, и об этом постоянно говорили в новостях. Им обоим готовили повышение, и любое появление на улице становилось бедой из-за встреч с журналистами.</p><p>Это раздражало слишком сильно, и Юу просто хотел вернуться к нормальному ритму жизни. В конце концов, он считал, что заслужил это. Пройдя на кухню, он открыл холодильник, проигнорировав упакованную в контейнеры еду из доставки, и достал бутылку пива. В горле пересохло, и ему нужно было расслабиться.</p><p>– Мне казалось, что твой рабочий день должен был закончиться гораздо раньше.</p><p>Юу даже не обернулся. Хазуки у него дома буквально прописался, и после того, как тот несколько раз умудрился проникнуть в квартиру, не потревожив установленную защиту, Юу смирился, сделал для него ключи и открыл доступ. Это было проще, чем думать потом, что могли бы увидеть соседи.</p><p>– А мне казалось, что у тебя есть свои дела. Я уже не говорю о том, что свой дом.</p><p>– И заставлять тебя тащиться в Нагою каждый вечер? Это перебор и слишком жестоко, – Хазуки хмыкнул и, пересадив пёсика со своих коленей на диван, поднялся.</p><p>– С чего ты решил, что я бы ездил? – Юу упрямо не смотрел на него, когда открыл бутылку и сделал глоток. Он и сам знал ответ и надеялся, что Хазуки хватит ума не озвучивать его.</p><p>– Ни с чего, поэтому перестраховываюсь и жду тебя здесь, – тот лишь хмыкнул, подойдя ближе. Юу ничего не успел возразить, потому что Хазуки обнял его со спины, провёл носом по шее вверх, от чего по спине пробежали мурашки, и прижал к себе.</p><p>– То есть, считаешь, что не придумал бы способа выманивать меня к себе? Теряешь хватку, или не такой изобретательный, каким хочешь казаться? – он улыбнулся, наконец позволив себе выдохнуть. Хазуки, когда не раздражал, мог быть вполне сносным и терпимым. И это было для Юу максимумом того, что он согласился признать самому себе.</p><p>– Ты не можешь просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие от отношений, да? Везде ищешь какой-то подвох, детектив, – Хазуки шепнул, обдав ему шею горячим воздухом, но Юу почувствовал жар совсем не от этого.</p><p>– У нас отношения?</p><p>– А как бы ты это назвал? Я живу у тебя вместе с Маро. Чем не показатель?</p><p>– Тем, что именно из-за тебя я теперь не могу спокойно работать и вынужден задерживаться? Я уверен, что это план и ты что-то замышляешь, – Юу сглотнул, когда Хазуки погладил его по животу, вытянув рубашку из-под брюк и добравшись до кожи.</p><p>– Ты всё не можешь успокоиться? Сам же увидел, что я самый настоящий ангел, и единственное, вокруг чего я могу строить планы, это твой член. И, кстати говоря, он гораздо сговорчивее тебя. Брал бы с него пример.</p><p>– Снова ты болтаешь слишком много, – Юу зашипел, когда Хазуки дёрнул за ремень на брюках, и развернулся, оказавшись к нему нос к носу. Тот улыбался, и взгляд у него был откровенно голодным и жадным. От этого Юу терялся больше всего – он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз на него так смотрели и так требовали.</p><p>– Ты знаешь отличный способ меня заткнуть, разве нет?</p><p>– Ты про то, чтобы въебать тебе? – Юу хмыкнул. – Сомневаюсь, что это может входить в нормальные отношения.</p><p>Он не договорил. Хазуки полез целоваться, игнорируя попытки от него отстраниться. Юу чуть не разлил пиво, когда обнял его и сдался, ответив. И тут же Хазуки вздрогнул и отшатнулся.</p><p>– Чёрт, да ты издеваешься! – он повёл плечами, снова вздрогнув. Юу не сразу понял, что прижал бутылку ему между лопаток. Наверно, было не слишком приятно.</p><p>– Мне попросить прощения?</p><p>– У меня есть пара идей на этот счёт. Для начала ты мог бы мне отсосать.</p><p>– А потом? – Юу хмыкнул, но от того, каким тоном это было сказано, уже был готов на что угодно.</p><p>– А потом обсудим, что со следующей недели у тебя отпуск и ты поедешь со мной. Знаешь, пляж, рыбалка, прогулки по горам и всё такое. Уверен, тебе это пойдёт на пользу и, возможно, перестанешь бросаться на людей.</p><p>– Ты говнюк, ты в курсе? – Юу едва сдержал улыбку. Хазуки же вернулся к дивану и сел, успокаивающе погладив вскинувшего голову Маро, и с нахальным видом вскинул брови.</p><p>– Ну? Я долго буду ждать? Твои возражения отложим на потом.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Основной проблемой было то, Койю никак не мог привыкнуть. Таканори знал, что во многом виноват в этом сам, но с каждым днём было всё сложнее не раздражаться. Потребовалось больше двух месяцев, чтобы тот прекратил отмалчиваться о своих связях с Агентством, но не для того, чтобы Койю перестал бояться сказать перед ними что-то лишнее и закрываться даже в постели. К его удивлению, даже Акира, от которого он ждал большей зажатости, слишком легко принял то, что они оказались связаны втроём и, кажется, получал от этого только удовольствие.</p><p>Да что там, сам Таканори отпустил переживания. У него были свои причины для беспокойства – всё же, прошло столько лет, и в глубине души он опасался, что из их отношений ничего не выйдет. Они оба изменились, и Таканори боялся, что у них с Койю не осталось ничего общего, и они не смогут найти точек соприкосновения. Это было бы самым худшим из исходов, ведь он не просто разрушил бы те воспоминания и тот образ, который был с ним всё это время, но и снова мог ранить Койю своим поведением. И не меньше опасений было касаемо Акиры – страсть страстью, но это могло надоесть и снова вылезло бы раздражение, которое было между ними раньше. Да и, Таканори не был до конца уверен, что ему действительно комфортно делить личное пространство с двумя людьми на постоянной основе. Но если с Акирой всё решилось само собой – в какой-то момент Таканори просто осознал, что воспринимает его не как балласт или кого-то, с кем можно было неплохо проводить время и вносить разнообразие в постели, то с Койю оставались сложности.</p><p>Таканори искренне хотел, чтобы тот перестал бросать на них такие взгляды, словно его загнали в угол и не давали вздохнуть. И, пожалуй, в их отношениях именно Койю стал тем звеном, которое вносило хаос. Невозможно было до конца расслабиться и забыть о проблемах, когда невольно ловил себя на мысли, что в любой момент всё могло лопнуть как мыльный пузырь.</p><p>Последней каплей стала попытка Койю сбежать. В прямом смысле слова. Такамаса вовремя забил тревогу, и Таканори смог подключить к делу Акиру. В итоге тот приволок Койю в его дом посреди ночи. Тот был скован наручниками, и смотрел на них затравленно и устало.</p><p>– Да в чём дело? – Таканори не сдержался. У него начали сдавать нервы, и это ему совсем не нравилось.</p><p>– Во мне? – Койю ответил с неохотой, но у него в голосе слышалась ирония.</p><p>– Пиздишь же? – Таканори присел напротив него на корточки и вздохнул: – Ко, это ведь не нормально, тебе не кажется?</p><p>– О-о-о, ты так считаешь? – тот нахмурился, бросив на Акиру выразительный взгляд, в котором читалось «я же говорил», и снова посмотрел на него: – То есть, по твоему мнению, проблема у меня, и всё остальное отлично?</p><p>Койю злился и заводился редко, но если это случалось, с ним было опасно взаимодействовать. Таканори забыл об этом, и теперь мог сполна отхватить за это.</p><p>– О чём ты говоришь? – он решил пойти на попятную, заговорив более мягко и осторожно.</p><p>– Он о том, что ты нас избегаешь, – Акира сказал это тихо, но от его голоса Таканори вздрогнул.</p><p>– Да что вы оба несёте? – он резко обернулся и раздражённо цокнул.</p><p>– Ты постоянно избегаешь нас. Точнее, больше меня. Серьёзно, Така, что я ещё успел сделать не так? – Койю напрягся, у него во взгляде читались все переживания и страхи, которые, кажется, не отпустили его с их прошлого расставания, и Таканори почувствовал себя неловко. Он пытался проанализировать собственное поведение и понять, что Койю под этим подразумевал.</p><p>– Я не понимаю, о чём речь… – он нахмурился и, выпрямившись, прошёл по комнате. В последнее время Таканори казалось, что, наоборот, всё стало в разы лучше. У него был невероятный творческий прилив, и большую часть времени он проводил в разъездах между офисом компании и лабораторией, пытаясь всё свести в одно. Акиру он чаще всего видел во время ланча. Тот начал приезжать к нему совершенно внезапно, и на вопрос «какого хера?» – только пожал плечами, пояснив, что ему скучно, а его напарник пока не мог привести в порядок своё расписание и разрывался между работой и личной жизнью. По вечерам Акира уезжал к Койю и проводил время с ним. Таканори присоединялся к ним редко, погружённый в работу, но ему казалось, что всё в порядке.</p><p>Наверно, стоило больше говорить о своих делах. Койю ведь пытался, он даже какие-то незначительные детали про Агентство мог рассказать просто так, а Акира и так был как на ладони.</p><p>– Окей, кажется, я проебался, – Таканори устало потёр пальцами виски, – я попрошу Такамасу внести коррективы в моё расписание. И… Ко, ты тут ни при чём, правда. Просто я долбоёб и мне нужно повышать свои социальные навыки.</p><p>– Честно говоря, я нихера не понял, – Койю только вскинул бровь. Он сидел на краю дивана, с абсолютно прямой спиной и выглядел так, будто был готов сбежать в любую секунду. И Таканори мог понять его состояние. – Ты постоянно говорил, что у меня эмоциональный интеллект на нуле. Так вот, твой явно показывает отрицательные результаты.</p><p>– Ну, ты прав, – Таканори вздохнул, вернувшись к нему, и снова сел на корточки рядом, – я не так часто встречался с кем-то на продолжительной основе, чтобы у меня был потрясающий опыт, как себя вести. И ситуация сыграла против меня. Ко, ты ни в чём не виноват и ничего не сделал. Наоборот, я счастлив с тобой и Акирой, и у меня прилив вдохновения, от чего я заработался. Но я совсем не подумал, как это может выглядеть. Правда. Извини меня, я не думал, что на тебя это так повлияет.</p><p>Он поднял руку и погладил Койю по щеке, и у него дыхание сбилось, когда Койю прильнул к его ладони, потёрся об неё и закрыл глаза. Это было слишком, особенно, когда Акира подошёл ближе и, присев позади него, обнял со спины за талию. Таканори почувствовал себя полностью защищённым, его накрыло теплом и нежностью. Это длилось не так долго, Койю всё же посмотрел на него, перевёл взгляд на Акиру и фыркнул.</p><p>– А теперь… Может быть, вы снимите с меня наручники? Я понимаю ваши опасения, но, честно говоря, не сказал бы, что мне очень комфортно.</p><p>– Да, конечно… – Акира засуетился и попытался встать, но Таканори схватил его за руку.</p><p>– Подожди, подожди… У меня есть идея.</p><p>– Что? – Койю с подозрением покосился на него, и Таканори подумал, что взгляд у него, наверно, был не совсем здоровый, потому что Койю сглотнул и отодвинулся глубже в диван.</p><p>– Не переживай, ты останешься доволен, – Таканори хмыкнул, – просто перестань уже думать. Считай, что это будет воспитательным мероприятием против твоих побегов. А то нашёл для себя новое развлечение – чуть что не так, сразу куда-то срываешься.</p><p>– Така, иди нахуй, – Койю хмыкнул, но немного расслабился, – то есть, у тебя за эти годы не ушла любовь к ролевым играм?</p><p>– Ты пытаешься меня смутить? Не надейся, я уже рассказал Акире пару фантазий, и он настолько вдохновился, что тоже не отказался бы поучаствовать.</p><p>– Мог бы и не выдавать меня… Сразу, – Акира укоризненно посмотрел на него, после чего сел на диване рядом с Койю: – Ты ведь точно не будешь против?</p><p>– Всё в порядке, – Койю качнулся в его сторону и потерял равновесие. Он упал бы, но Акира удержал его за плечи и привлёк ближе к себе. Койю не стал сопротивляться, сам подался к нему и поцеловал. Таканори нравилось наблюдать за ними, и он считал это невероятно эстетичным зрелищем.</p><p>Даже со скованными за спиной руками Койю был напористым, слишком пылким. Он требовательно толкнулся ближе к Акире и с его помощью устроился верхом на его бедрах. Койю склонился, снова целуя, напирая и вжимая Акиру в диван. Тонкая футболка натягивалась, и Таканори видел острые выступающие лопатки, напряжённые мышцы, и в голове появилась мысль, которая не давала больше ни на чём сосредоточиться. Он вытащил из брюк ремень и накинул его Койю на шею, затянув на манер ошейника. И тут же погладил второй рукой по линии челюсти. Тот судорожно сглотнул и отстранился, подняв на него взгляд, и Таканори сразу же погладил его пальцами по губам, надавив и заставив приоткрыть рот.</p><p>– Тише, не дёргайся… – Таканори прошептал мягко и тихо, проследив за тем, как Койю облизнулся, и тут же прильнул к его руке, потершись об неё. Койю мог что угодно говорить про его пристрастия, шутить, но как его вело от предвкушениях, было лучшим показателем, что он и сам любил подобные развлечения. Больше, чем хотел бы признаться в этом.</p><p>– Я бы тебя выпорол, если уж на чистоту, но Акира уговорил оставить это на рождественские праздники, – он увидел, как судорожно дёрнулся кадык у Койю, и как он прикусил губу и опустил взгляд.</p><p>Таканори передал импровизированный поводок Акире, и тот дёрнул на себя, возвращая Койю и заставляя наклониться, чтобы снова поцеловать. Правда, дёрнул очень осторожно, чтобы точно не навредить. Таканори успокаивающе погладил Койю по спине и бокам. Тот был напряжён, дрожал под прикосновениями, и выглядел прекрасно. Акира заставил его запрокинуть голову и расцеловывал шею и ключицы, ласкал языком по краю ремня, и Койю судорожно вздыхал и тяжело сглатывал. Таканори привстал одним коленом на диван, обняв Койю со спины и погладив его по животу. Они с Акирой касались синхронно и вместе расстегнули его джинсы, приспустив их с бёдер. Пришлось отстраниться, чтобы помочь Койю снять их. В голове раздался тихий шёпот: «Не безопасно. Гостиная для этого не предназначена».</p><p>Таканори был готов взвыть, при этом он понимал, что это было разумно. Он шепнул Акире, что скоро вернется, и вышел в коридор. Пять минут, чтобы дойти до спальни, найти в ящике с нижним бельем презервативы со смазкой, и в очередной раз высказать Такамасе всё, что он думал по поводу наблюдений за людьми в самые неподходящие моменты.</p><p>К своим любовникам Таканори вернулся вовремя. Койю всё ещё сидел верхом на коленях у Акиры, длинная футболка прикрывала задницу, и тёмная, мерцающая ткань красиво контрастировала с бледной кожей. Таканори подошёл ближе и увидел, как Койю с жадностью облизывал и посасывал пальцы Акиры. И как, мазнув напоследок ими по губам, Акира опустил руку ниже, задрал футболку и огладил пальцами по заднице. Таканори сглотнул и опустился на колени.</p><p>– Не отвлекайся, я сам.</p><p>Акира хмыкнул, неопределённо качнув головой, прежде чем снова поцеловал Койю, и при этом погладил обеими ладонями по бёдрам и сжал их на заднице, разводя в стороны. Койю застонал, и Таканори полностью отключило голову. Он поцеловал Койю в районе крестца, скользнул языком по ложбинке задницы и надавил на анус. Койю сдавленно охнул и дёрнул руками, видимо, позабыв, что они были скованы за спиной. Таканори продолжил, надавливая языком, лаская, проталкивая его глубже, и слушая, как Койю стонал от этого. Ладонью Таканори провёл по внутренней стороне бедра, легко ущипнул и сразу после этого сжал пальцами член Койю.</p><p>Таканори с трудом держал себя в руках. Его собственный член болезненно пульсировал, и он мысленно ненавидел себя за неудачный выбор слишком узких брюк. Акире, видимо, тоже было не сладко, и хотелось помочь хоть ему. Таканори отстранился, услышав тихий и разочарованный всхлип. Койю прижался лбом к плечу Акиры, весь напрягся и судорожно сжимал пальцы, непонятно что пытаясь сделать.</p><p>– Аки, поможешь? – они вместе опустили Койю на пол. – Давай, Ко…</p><p>Таканори осторожно потянул ремень, заставив Койю поднять голову, и сам подтолкнул его к паху Акиры, показывая, что нужно делать. Теперь торопился и сам Таканори. Он выдавил на пальцы смазку, наблюдая, как Акира расстегнул свои джинсы и высвободил из-под белья член, как Койю сам облизнулся и накрыл губами головку. В голове стучала кровь, и Таканори поспешно растягивал его пальцами, пропихивал их слишком резко, но Койю сам толкался навстречу, подрагивал, еле держась, когда колени разъезжались.</p><p>Наконец он стащил брюки, надел презерватив и размазал по нему смазку. Наручники тихо звякнули, когда он приставил член и толкнулся внутрь. Койю сам насаживался на него, приглушенно стонал и прогибался. Акира сжимал пальцы в волосах Койю, вздыхал, и при этом второй рукой придерживал его за плечо, не давая упасть на себя.</p><p>Таканори больше думал о себе. Он сжимал пальцами бедро Койю, второй рукой тянул ремень и единственное, на что хватало у него способности мыслить – не сжимать и натягивать слишком сильно, чтобы не задушить Койю. Но, кажется, тому нравилось. Он словно впал в транс, прикрыв глаза, и по инерции от толчков Таканори глубже вбирал член Акиры в рот.</p><p>Акира перевёл взгляд с Койю на него, и Таканори не сдержался, войдя полностью и, толкнув Койю вперед, потянулся, чтобы быстро поцеловать Акиру. Койю сдавленно захрипел, и так сжался вокруг члена Таканори, что тот чуть не кончил в тот же момент. Он успокаивающе погладил его по спине, и только после этого наклонился и обхватил ладонью его член, двигая в такт своим движениям. Койю хватило совсем немного, и он задрожал, зажмурился, и Таканори снова зажало так, что в глазах потемнело. Он ускорился, вбиваясь в Койю, закусив губу и добиваясь желаемого.</p><p>После оргазма ноги дрожали, и он чувствовал себя опустошённым. Отстранившись, Таканори отрешённо скользнул взглядом по тому, как Койю упрямо продолжал сосать, и сам облизнулся. Во рту было сухо, и больше всего хотелось пить, но Таканори приблизился и, коснувшись губами бедра Акиры, похлопал по нему, заставив расставить ноги шире, чтобы им обоим было удобно. Койю был весь мокрый и горячий, и это чувствовалось даже через одежду. И Таканори снова дёрнул за ремень, заставив отстраниться, и поцеловал. Койю словно был не совсем тут, и отвечал ему так вяло, что Таканори лишь хмыкнул. Он погладил его по щеке и ласково шепнул «отдохни», после чего сам склонился к члену Акиры. Он хотел, чтобы эта ночь была очень долгой и наполненной всем, чего им не хватало так долго.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Просыпаться было тяжело. Мышцы ныли, и Таканори даже не помнил, во сколько они в итоге легли спать. Акира лежал рядом, закинув на него руку и уткнувшись лбом в спину. Невероятно тёплый, почти горячий и настолько уютный, что из кровати не хотелось вылезать. Но прямо перед ним постель была пустой, и у Таканори сдавило горло от неприятного предчувствия. Он выбрался из-под руки Акиры, накинул на себя халат и вышел из спальни.</p><p>Они не приняли душ после всего, что происходило ночью, и Таканори чувствовал себя совсем скверно из-за этого. Хотелось вымыться и освежиться. Проблема была в том, что Койю нигде не было видно.</p><p>– Кофе и отчёт, – он недовольно буркнул в потолок, после чего дошёл до ванной, решив, что для начала следовало хотя бы умыться.</p><p>К тому моменту, когда он оказался на кухне, кофе уже был готов, а к нему ещё пара тостов с сыром. Таканори с трудом устроился на барном стуле, поморщившись от неприятных ощущений, и потряс головой. Он чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным эмоционально.</p><p>– Куда он съебал? – Таканори недовольно нахмурился, когда прямо перед ним появилась голограмма.</p><p>– Ты про Койю? – Такамаса сел напротив и с невозмутимым видом сотворил себе чашку кофе и сделал вид, что тоже сделал глоток: – Он проснулся пару часов назад. Сказал, что вас будить бесполезно, а он опаздывает.</p><p>– Опаздывает? Куда, блять? – Таканори вовремя остановил себя от множества иных слов, которые просились на язык.</p><p>– Он оставил сообщение, – Такамаса развел руки в стороны, и между ними появился светящийся экран. Койю выглядел не выспавшимся, очень всклокоченным, но Таканори мог смотреть лишь на россыпь засосов, которые было видно у ворота футболки.</p><p>– Вчера мы не успели обсудить кое-что. Акира не стал слушать меня в аэропорту, но я уезжал не просто так. У меня недельная миссия в Индонезии. К счастью, Такамаса помог поменять билеты и господин Мори позволил отложить поездку на день. Благодаря тому, что я теперь стал более… мобильным и не возражаю против таких заданий, он дал мне поблажку. Как только вернусь, мы поговорим о ещё некоторых вещах. Надеюсь, вы тоже выучите их как следует. Если нет, я сделаю так, чтобы выучили.</p><p>В этот момент Койю усмехнулся так, что у Таканори кровь к лицу прилила. Они трахались всю ночь, он ощущал себя выжатым настолько, что о сексе не хотелось думать, но от этого тона и усмешки у него в паху снова заныло.</p><p>– Вот засранец, – он выдохнул и покачал головой. Нужно было признать, что они с Акирой облажались. И что впереди было достаточно много вещей, которым им всем предстояло научиться. И большая часть из них была связана с чужими привычками, обсуждением не только проблем, но и необходимого каждому быта. Это казалось невероятно сложным, но и увлекательным.</p><p>От дверного проёма раздался деликатный стук. Появившийся Акира выглядел ошалевшим и сонным.</p><p>– Почему Койю оставил сообщение через твоего помощника? – он нахмурился и посмотрел на Такамасу так, как смотрел до этого на Хазуки. Таканори подумал, что об этом тоже следовало позаботиться. В конце концов, Акира теперь гостил в его доме и видел больше, чем было позволено остальным. Наверно, следовало познакомить и его с Такамасой официально. Он показал на стул рядом с собой и улыбнулся.</p><p>– Проходи. Думаю, вам следует познакомиться. Обещаю, ты будешь удивлён.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>